


A Change of Heart

by T_WolfXD



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Main Character OC, Metafiction, Romance Familial and Platonic Relationships, William redemption arc, because I need more, like if you don't you won't understand anything, multiverse fic, not canon whatsoever, read my tumblr for more info, read the tags, this is what i get for trying to mix together canon and non-canon characters, two michaels and three purple guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 71,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_WolfXD/pseuds/T_WolfXD
Summary: Two, then one, then two,Then none.They always center around groups of two or just one.Well, not always. One, I remember… did become three to an extent, in the wake of the night sky and flowers. And the newest, in their shell of comfort… full four, indeed. But here, it follows the norm.Two, then one, then two.…They’re perfect for this story, though. I’ll make sure of it.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Phone Guy, Michael Afton & Helpy, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Purple Guy & Mike Schmidt & Phone Guy & Jeremy Fitzgerald, Purple Guy/Mike Schmidt, William Afton | Dave Miller & Original Character(s)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> _Merry early crisis-_  
>  Welcome to this multiverse fic that I've been writing for a while! I was planning to save uploading the first part on Christmas, but. There were a ton of tags to put on (as you can see) and I didn't want to spend my holiday morning doing so much work just for that. So, here we are! As you'll see in the chapter count, this is going to be very long (but it will get completed, since it's already been pre-written!)  
> Please do read the tags though, so you don't end up super confused. One main thing that you may want to check out before delving in- there's a complicated backstory of the completely original universe of Miles Opher, which I've written up in my tumblr and linked here:  
> https://fnaficsfordays.tumblr.com/post/638299383626137600/oc-miles-opher  
> You don't completely have to, as the backstory will be revealed through the course of the story- but it'll be very helpful.  
> This fic will have a new chapter every other day! Enjoy!

"Let's change it around to… _green_."

"...Ah."

"Doesn't work for you now, Scott?"

"No, but… _this_ does."

"Oh, you phone-headed fucker-"

"Red."

"And the one color I didn't have!"

"Well, do you have it now, Mike?"

" _No_."

"Well, that works for me."

"Eh, it's nice but… I gotta switch it up a little."

"Oh no, after _you_ , Bon."

"Hey, that works too!"

"Argh, y'all landlubbers done with switching us 'round?"

"Sure, why not."

"I don't have _that_ either…"

Michael muttered the words underneath his breath as he reached for the deck, his hand growing fuller with each card that joined it. At last, he pulled out a yellow card, slapping it down on the pile. 15 cards. He was left with _15 cards_.

"Don't act like that yet, Michael. The game's just started-"

"Yeah, it totally makes me feel better that we're ten seconds in and I've got 15 cards in my hand." He remarked, glaring at the phone-head. " _You're_ only sitting at _five_ , Scott."

“Anything could happen." Jeremy giggled, arms wrapped around the taller man’s torso, head resting against the red mask. “Don’t be a grump, Mike.”

"Hmmph."

"Y'all already need a drink or two? Looks like it's already getting heated." The chirp sounded from the doorway, Michael raising his eyes to look at the yellow head poking through, mechanical beak set in a slight smile.

"Eh, I'm all set, Chi." Vincent shrugged besides him, silver eyes sparkling with amusement. "Why don't you ask Michael?"

"...No. For now." He grumbled.

"Jeepers, now I remember why we don't play this game often." The hearty chuckle came from across the circle, a brown bear animatronic sitting crossed-legged on the floor. "With any luck, we'll be able to leave this nightshift with all of our limbs intact!"

"Arr, yee stay too hopeful, Freddy." Foxy shook his red ears as he placed a card down. "This ain't no scallywag's game, after all! Yee born in it, yee die with it."

"Well, don't come running to me when you change your mind." Chica giggled, walking away. "At least one of you always do!"

"It's all or nothing, sink or swim in here." Vincent smirked. "You might not die, but friendships definitely do."

"Oh, yay. That works." Michael muttered, placing down a card. "Now I'm _only_ at 14. Just _great_."

"Come on, dude. Anything could happen." Vincent wrapped a purple-hued arm over his shoulder, flashing a grin. "And, hey, I'd be surprised if you didn't have _something_ worthwhile in there by now."

He rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of his hand on his shoulder. They were in a game of uno, after all. Where only the strongest made it out alive.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm not risking anything." Scott slid forward a reverse, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Scott," Bonnie flicked his violet ears as he snapped forward the same card, leaning back. "But you're gonna have to."

"Aw, that’s unfortunate.” Jeremy bit his lip. “Well, Vincent’s definitely right about friendships dying…”

The game went on, Michael narrowing his eyes with each card Scott added to the pile. His hand was growing awfully low, down to just a few cards. And even though he couldn't see his face, there was no way he didn't know as well.

His eyes darted to the clock for a split second, noting the time. Only 3:46, huh? Hopefully this single game wouldn't take much longer. Bonnie and Foxy had some repairs to get to, once they were done here, even if they'd decided to have some fun first.

Suddenly, he felt Vincent's arm around him tighten slightly. "Hey, Mike."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"How much rage do you have right now?"

"...Still plenty."

His silver eyes flashed, grin widening. "Let's use it. _Red_."

Michael blinked as he stared at the card he'd just slid forward, those small 'plus fours' in the corners. Slowly, surely, a smile started to form on his lips as he became aware of a very, _very_ similar card in his own hand.

"Michael-"

His hand shot forward as he slammed down another plus four, right on top of Vincent's.

"He’s done it!" Foxy cackled, waving his hook in the air. "Aw, yee scallywag-"

"Now Scott's gonna have to- aw, no!" Freddy shook his head. "That was just _rude_ , Mike."

Michael leaned forward, a smirk on his face. "And as for the color… we'll keep it _red_."

"Oh, give me five right now." Vincent chuckled. He reached out an open hand, Michael meeting it with a solid high-five. He watched as Scott shook his head slightly.

"So… I have to draw eight."

"Your turn to have double digits, Scott." He gave a nonchalant shrug, leaning back towards Vincent.

"What, so you two are teaming now?" He snorted.

"You’ve got your _boyfriend_ on your side, fuck off." Vincent gave a sharp grin, pulling Michael closer. He nearly dropped his cards in surprise, face beginning to warm up slightly. He was held right against his chest, Vincent's arm gently yet firmly wrapped around his torso.

 _Calm down, Michael. You've got a game to play._ He took in a deep breath, fixing his eyes on his cards as the game went on. Why had he been so surprised by it? He'd been the one to start leaning back, he'd been perfectly fine with it- he was fine with this too, if he was being honest. _Pull it back together._

In the end, it was Foxy that was able to set down his last card first, hook waving high in victory. "Ah, 'course ya landlubbers never stood a chance! Never underestimate the cunning of a pirate, eh?"

"Aw, c'mon!" Bonnie whined. "I only had two cards left."

"Good game, good game now." Freddy chuckled. "Well, time to get those repairs going."

"Works for me." Vincent's voice sounded behind Michael's ears, hand swiftly taking his own cards from his grasp. "I'll go ahead and put these back. I’ll help Foxy?"

Michael blinked at the gesture. "Y-Yeah, I'll- I'll work on Bonnie, I guess."

He tried to ignore his own stuttering as he pushed himself off of Vincent's lap, taking a deep breath as he followed Bonnie to the back of the stage. His heart was already slowing back down, yet his skin still tingled from where Vincent had held him.

\-----

Miles glanced around the dimly lit room, still as stone. Back pressed against the wall, ears not flickering in the slightest, limbs frozen in place.

He couldn't risk it. Any movement, whether the creak of the rotting wood or a few clicks of the gears, was sure to alert them to his presence. He couldn't be found this soon. The grimy lights flickered ever so slightly, Miles staying tense and stiff as he watched the blinking bulbs.

Could he win this time? He'd done it before, but it was always a challenge around them. Despite the tension in his tight locks and gears, his senses tingled with excitement at the thought. _Seeking's just as fun as hiding, after all._

Where were they? All of them were nothing more but silent whispers when they moved- except for himself, of course. But even he'd gotten quite good at masking his presence through these games.

He had to be somewhat close, though. Whether that was somewhat on the way to winning or somewhat on the way to being found-

Suddenly, the lights above shut off completely, the room falling to complete darkness. But he didn't move, still only with his eyes darting around.

Was he found? Was someone else found? Who'd come by?

Then, all those questions got answered.

" _Surprise_!" A fox’s head swung down in front of his hiding spot, giggling with glee.

He joined in the laughter easily after a moment of shock, mechanical throat rumbling with amusement. "I thought I was close?"

"Nope!" Another voice joined in, chittery yet filled with the same joy. He started to get out from underneath the wood, shaking his long ears off from the splinters as he looked at the two. "Good, but not good enough, Miles!"

He rolled his eyes fondly. "Mangle just has such an advantage with seeking and hiding, though."

"And I use it!" Mangle swung back down in front of them, thin, ragged endoskeleton hanging low. They angled their ragged ears at the second flickering figure. "Chica always goes to the kitchen, though."

"Not always!" She protested, putting her hands on her hips. "This time I didn't."

"You were still in the room right next to it, silly bird!" Mangle giggled in their high-pitched, screeching voice. "I thought I would have found you before Balloony."

"You found him too? Who's left?" Miles asked eagerly, eyes glittering with energy as his gears clicked around.

"Only Foxy!" They giggled, head lowering further as they shook it. "The sly vulpine's got around again."

"Looked everywhere?" Chica chirped.

" _Everywhere_!" Mangle whined. "I was even looking in the thinner vents that only _I’m_ able to get through."

"He's probably in plain sight, he likes that." Miles started to walk from the doorway, shaking away the cobwebs from his ears. "Or maybe flattening himself onto the wall, like you."

They gave a cackling laugh as they followed him through the doorway, clutching the ceiling with their wiry limbs. "I would have trod on him while exploring if that was the case!"

"Even then." Miles wasn't really able to smile, given his broken jaw, but he hoped it still showed through his eager words.

"Wait, Freddy's coming back!" Chica exclaimed.

"And he's… _yes_!" Mangle shrieked, scrambling on the ceiling to meet him. It would have been a terrifying sight had he not seen it before, but he was nothing if not euphoric at what they were racing towards. “You found Foxy!”

"A good fight, but one that had to end." The raspy voice echoed through the hallway, deep and gravely. "Found him wrapped inside a crumbling part of the bathroom."

"But we checked there!" Chica chirped indignantly.

"Not hard enough, yee cross-eyed stargazer!" Foxy's triumphant laugh followed her words, mechanical irises glittering with his victory. "My turn to seek now, eh?"

"So close." Miles chuckled, shaking his head. "If I'd been hidden just a bit more, I would have won!"

"But yee didn'!" He cackled, raising his ragged arms. "Fair be fair 'round here. Now it's my time!"

Freddy gave a low rumble. "Actually, Balloony said the night guard would be here soon. Best not to act rash now, eh?"

"They are?!" Mangle suddenly dropped from the ceiling, nearly bowling over Miles in their haste. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"How about whoever scares them the most can become the seeker instead?" Chica turned towards Foxy, chirps jittery with excitement.

"Aw, yee scallywags are _on_!"

"I always terrify them the most, so I'm ready-"

"Don't speak too soon, Miles. We've got six hours, and then we'll see who's the winner!"

"I'm ready to seek out another thrill anytime soon!"

"Let's go, you silly birdies!"

\-----

Michael stared at the screen, hollowed eyes glancing at the flashing words. It was nothing more than a cascade of black and white in his blurry vision, hefting a slight sigh as he aimlessly clicked around, withered hands occasionally pressing against the keyboard. A yawn escaped his mouth, and he leaned back in his chair, eyes closing for a split second as the burning feeling in his eyeballs faded for a moment.

It was obviously more than just a second though, as Michael was suddenly being jolted back awake by the feeling of a few small tugs on the corner of his sleeve. Something scraped against the desk. He blinked open his rheumy irises for a moment, glancing at the small figure urging him up.

A little white and pink colored plastic bear was gripping the fabric of his shirt, blinking wide eyes up at him as his vision focused. The small chubby paws let go quickly as it hopped back onto the wood, nudging something closer to him.

Michael coughed slightly, pushing himself up as he looked at the small plastic plate in front of him. Two pieces of buttered toast sat on it, along with a folded slice of cold ham. As he watched, the small bear scuttled off and grabbed a coffee cup, wrapping both arms around it and carrying it over as well. Though, with the styrofoam cup being as tall as the little guy itself, it was having quite the struggle.

He gave a slight chuckle, grabbing the sweet-smelling drink from the bear with a bony arm. "Thanks, Helpy." He gave a slight smile, watching the pink ears of the miniature robot prick up in delight. "You're the one little dude I can trust around here, huh?"

Helpy didn't give any verbal response, but it clapped its plastic hands together as a grin appeared on its cheeks. Michael watched as it turned to look at the screen, moving to grip the computer mouse in its paws. It slowly moved it and clicked around with its little fingers, until it pointed at a certain site, ears twitching as it glanced back at him.

He swallowed down a bite of toast, gaze following its arm. He raised an eyebrow. "You think that'll help with the place?"

It gave a few rapid nods, flashing a little smile. Michael gave a small shrug. "You're probably right, buddy. It'll sure make it a little livelier… let's just check the price to make sure it's in budget."

Helpy gave a nod, moving the mouse. Suddenly, it flinched as a loud, much different scraping noise sounded from above. It came from within the walls, creaking and clanking. Almost as if it was nothing but a bunch of rough metal and wires.

The ragged, echoey cackle that Michael heard following it only confirmed his suspicions, and he rolled his eyes, glancing at Helpy. "Mind pulling the switch, bud?"

It gave a quick nod, hopping off the desk and running towards the corner besides them. Climbing the stack of boxes set up, it pushed itself up with tiny limbs towards a lever on the wall. Michael was still staring at the ceiling, eyes trailing after the source. Down the wall, towards the room, a beady pair of red mechanical eyes appearing in the open vent that glittered with malice-

_Slam!_

A large metal covering shut firmly down in front of the opening as Helpy finally tugged the lever down. It hopped away right afterwards and scuttled back to Michael, climbing onto his shoulder. He couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at his mouth as he heard the glitched groan of annoyance coming from the now-closed vent.

" _Oh, c-come on, Mike!_ " They cackled, metal scraping against the walls. " _I-It's not ve-very funny to keep old fr-friends waiting~!_ "

He rolled his eyes as he heard the endoskeleton limbs banging against the cover, crossing his arms. "I can do this song and dance all night. You're going to have to try a bit harder than that, Freddo."

The scraping froze for a moment, before resuming, much louder and more violent. " _Di-Did YOU just c-call me FREDDO?!_ "

"Don't like the nickname, Freddo?" He grinned. Besides him, Helpy's small shoulders shook as it opened its mouth in silent laughter.

" _I-I'll find a way in-inside, and then we'll see who's-who's laughing, M-Mike!_ " They snarled, attempts of breaking in still remaining fruitless.

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck with that, Freddo."

They gave a mechanical growl, leaving one last shrieking scrape against the vent before stomping away. Could a pile of wires and metallic eyes stomp?

With that, Michael turned his attention back to the screen, taking a drink from his cup as he glanced at the price now onscreen. _30 bucks… yeah, that's going on the list, easy._ He was about to reach over for the second piece of toast on the plate, only to hit crumbs. _Where did it…_

Then, Helpy tugged on his shirt again. He became aware of a slight munching noise behind him, along with a familiar scent of decay and rust.

Michael spoke even before he'd even fully turned around, hefting a sigh. "Dad, get your own breakfast."

A rotten chuckle rumbled from the putrid suit, blackened eye sockets gleaming faintly with amusement. "Why, when there's plenty right here? _You_ don't even need it anymore."

"Well, neither do you." He crossed his arms, glaring at the springlock suit. "Don't bother giving it back, I don't want it anymore. What is it this time?"

"Ah, of course not." William snorted. "Don't want anything from me, do you?"

"You haven't answered my question." Michael's hand visibly drifted towards the taser sitting on the desk, raising an eyebrow.

William took a step back, metal hands raised up. "Quite defensive, are we?" He chuckled. "I was only wondering if Elizabeth had stopped by tonight."

He shrugged. "Probably still after Molten in the vents. Liz doesn't exactly come by often. If she had, you'd be the first to know."

"Fair, fair." A ragged sigh echoed from the suit, and he popped the rest of the bread into his 'mouth', crunching down. He turned his head to look at Helpy, still sitting on Michael's shoulder. "Could do with a bit more butter, but oh well."

"You want more butter, do it yourself." He snorted, turning back towards the computer. "Now get out of my office. And close the door on the way out."

William gave a derisive rumble, gears clicking within the suit as he began to walk towards the back of the room. His feet clanked loudly as the door creaked, slamming it shut as the footsteps faded away.

Michael clicked away on the computer, focus returning as he glanced from ad to ad, adding some to the list, leaving others alone. A while passed until a small plastic finger was tapping on his arm, round eyes blinking up at him.

"What is it, bud?" His gaze darted to Helpy as it pointed to a clock, the number blinking in green.

It was 6 A.M. already? Heh… he supposed the nights were blurring together quite a bit after so long. He took one last sip of the drink before beginning to stand up, giving a few more clicks as the screen began to fade to black. He gave a slight yawn, glancing at the bed against the wall. Helpy gave another slight nudge, pointing at the cup.

"No, just leave it. Dad'll probably finish it off. Or Lefty might show up." Michael was already walking towards the mattress. He glanced at the little bear, giving a small grin. "Thanks, little guy."

Michael sat down, leaning his head back against the pillow. His eyes drifted shut quickly, settling against the bare sheets. He probably would have felt much colder if he still was able to physically feel much… but no matter. A moment of rest was plenty welcomed around here, no matter how it came. Soon enough, he was drifting off into an empty slumber, mauve body as limp and still as a corpse.

\-----

Three universes, five beings. Beings living normal lives- well, normal compared to the other oddities lurking in the depths of time and space. Some may have dared call it disturbing- and rightfully so, to an extent. After all, why else would they all have been lumped together in the first place?

But for them, it was life. Life with ups and with downs, comparative highs and lows they'd grown used to. Grown attached to, in some sense. Lives that may not have been perfect, but lives they could call their own. For it _was_ their own.

And yet… soon enough, with no warning… it _wouldn't_ be their own. Nothing would ever truly be their _own_ ever again. How could it, with the memories that they would gain, impossible to erase away? Knowledge might have been both a curse and a blessing, but for them, it was no less than a horrific purgatory.

But it was the only way in sight. Every journey must start somewhere, and they are no exception. In fact… the five of them truly _are_ the exception, for they alone were placed at the foot of such a tall mountain to climb in the first place. Knowledge is best picked up by way of experience, after all…

...Even if such an experience can be quite unwelcome at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that William and Miles both look the same, in terms of their suit- they're both Springtrap, rather than William looking like Scraptrap. I really wouldn't be able to write about him seriously if I envisioned him with that peanut head on instead.  
> Also, the scrap animatronics, in this fic, aren't really hostile in the usual sense of 'I actually want to murder you'- more like they just make themselves out to be a nuisance and interrupt Michael's work. And, yeah, half of that is just Molten Freddy.
> 
> By the way, the meta-ness isn't gonna be an overt part of the plotline. It mainly just shows up at the beginning and end, so don't worry too much.
> 
> See you in the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Merry chrysler-_

Michael wiped his brow as he stared at the system of wires and gears running through the cavity, eyes narrowed. "Overheating, huh?"

"Some of them." Bonnie gave a slight shrug, ears flicking around. "The heat seems to get concentrated on my left."

"Huh." He carefully reached his fingers around, slowly wounding around the precisely articulated pieces. "But they don't hurt?"

"No pain. Just too warm to be normal, y'know?"

Michael nodded slightly, reaching over to the tool box. "These wires reach all around, so I'm doubting they're solely the cause of the problems. It's gotta be one of the larger pieces… or maybe a few. I'll check the gearboxes."

"You're the boss, applesauce."

Michael carefully parted the wires out of place, fingers pressing the central metal box, clicking it open. He peered inside, tapping on a small light as he glanced throughout. _Hmm…_

"Nothing yet?"

"Nothing _visual_ , at least." Michael stood back slightly. "Let's try and turn on each section to see if it's internally auditory. Music box and voice box."

Something suddenly clicked to life, a twinkling, jolly tune springing to life from within his chest. He listened for a solid while, concentrating for a difference. After a few moments, he shook his head. "Nothing."

"Should I try actually singing with it?" Bonnie asked.

Michael bit his lip. "If you can."

"Shouldn't be a problem, probably." He cocked his head to one side. "Might uh, just sound a little awkward, but it's worth the shot."

Another click, another tune. " _It's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, for kids it's number one-_ "

"Hold it." Michael put his hand up, light peering even deeper into his torso. "I think we found our problem."

"Yeah?"

"The voice box and music box are… rattling way too much. You're sure it doesn't hurt?"

"No, it was only just heat." Bonnie glanced down at him. "You think they're overworking when it comes to full songs?"

"Looks like the case." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to try a replacement, or-"

"Replacement works, if ya got it." Bonnie looked down at his own open chest. "It'll take a bit to regain the songs fully, but it's simplest if these ones are getting too old."

Michael nodded. "Be back in a flash."

He pushed through the curtains, footsteps echoing on the tile floor as he made it towards the storage. Fumbling with the keys for a moment, he unlocked the closet door.

 _Gear boxes, gear boxes…_ he hoped this was the correct closet. He could never remember which closet held which items- every repair always turned into a small chain of opening one closet, leaving it, going to another again, leaving it _again_ , rinse and repeat a dozen times. It was good for the business that the animatronics were so sentient and natural to the core, but it made major repairs much more difficult for himself. It might as well have been a surgery- which, considering how humane they were, wasn't all too far off.

_And… this is the wire storage, not gearboxes. Goddamnit._

Michael stifled a sigh as he shut the closet, walking back out and continuing the trip through the hallways. It looked like, despite what he'd told Bonnie, that he would _not_ be back in a flash.

_Lubricant and polish. Joint clips and wielders. How many goddamn closets must I travel through for this one repair-?_

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off with a yelp as he crashed into someone, barely beginning to open another closet door as he stumbled. There was no doubt that he would have lost his balance if it wasn't for the pair of hands quickly steadying him.

"Jesus christ, Michael- how much of a rush are you _in_?"

He glanced up in surprise, looking into a pair of wide, silvery eyes. Vincent gave a small, awkward chuckle as he raised an eyebrow. "How quickly do you need to get Bonnie's repair done, huh?"

He rolled his eyes slightly, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I'm not _trying_ to rush, but I've gone through a dozen closets trying to find the damn gearbox replacements for Bonnie-"

"Well, at least your search is over." He shrugged, giving a small smirk as he moved aside. "Gearboxes are right in here, lucky you."

"Lucky me." Michael muttered, trying to lessen the heat on his face as he moved inside. "I told him this was going to be quick, but I guess not."

"Better late than never." Vincent raised an eyebrow. "And better to walk slowly than to run into another person, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Thanks." He let the sarcasm drop slightly on the last word, eyes flickering back for a moment.

"See you later, dude."

He rolled back his shoulders, moving his mind off of his hammering heartbeat as he looked at the shelves. _Now where are the ones for him…_

Soon enough, Michael was walking back out, two gearboxes firmly held in his hands. _Good, good, good… not quick in the slightest, but at least we got there eventually._

"Got the replacements?" Bonnie's voice, now echoey with his chest open, rang through the backstage as he walked through the curtains.

"Didn't take a few seconds at all, but yeah. I did." He muttered.

He blinked sympathetically. "Well, I'm sure it's not fun to have to constantly run through all those halls and open every door you come across."

"Still beats having to sing in front of a dozen toddlers to me."

Bonnie's ears twitched in amusement. “To each their own, yeah?"

"Pretty much." Michael knelt in front of the open chest, beginning to reach around the music box. "I think these _will_ get thrown out though, since you've had them for nearly-"

_Clang!_

He froze at the loud crash. His fingers halted within the metal cavity, swiveling around. "What was that?"

"What?" Bonnie cocked his head.

"You didn't hear that?" Michael’s hand drew back to his side as he began to stand up. "I swear that was _really_ loud…"

"Maybe I just wasn't paying attention?" Bonnie shrugged. "What did it sound like?"

"It- I dunno, but it sure wasn't one of you guys." He bit his lip. "It was something really _heavy _falling to the floor. More than just one thing, from how it seemed- but not like a supply box. Like something solidly… just _dropped_ down, straight from the ceiling, or- or I don’t know."__

__"Gonna go check it out?"_ _

__"I think… I will." He frowned. "I'll get back to your gear boxes after I find out what the hell that was… but I don't think anything that large has ever fallen around here."_ _

__"Well then, be back in a flash again?" Bonnie chuckled._ _

__"We can only hope." Michael walked back towards the curtains again, sliding them open as he strided towards the hall. _Now just where did that actually come from…?__ _

___Turn._ _ _

___What?_ He suddenly halted at the command, ringing through his mind. That was… well, it didn't sound like one of the others- it seemed to have been in his own head. Not part of his own internal monologue, yet-_ _

___Turn right._ _ _

__He bit his lip as he reluctantly looked down the right wing. In there was just the kitchen, a few more closets, the restrooms, the management lounge…_ _

___Go._ _ _

__Well, it looked like Michael _would_ be following this sudden voice in his head after all. But if he thought back to it… the crash _had_ been from the right, hadn’t it?_ _

___Just go in and check it out, idiot._ He shook away the confusion, footsteps resuming at a quicker pace, pushing open the metal kitchen doors. "Chica?"_ _

__"Hey, Mike!" Her cheery voice rang out. "Finally decided to get a drink?"_ _

__He blinked. "No, I-" Michael bit his lip. Had she not heard it either? "I just wanted to know if you heard- well, _noticed_ anything… sudden around here?"_ _

__She frowned, eyes turning upward in concentration. "Hmm… well, I can't say yes. Nothing strange in the kitchen, unless my mic needs replacement too!" She ended with a giggle, but as her eyes trailed back towards him, she tilted her head in concern. "Mike, you're feeling alright, aren't you?"_ _

__"Yeah, I'm feeling fine." _Sort of._ "Just… thought I heard something loud around here…"_ _

__"Well, the kitchen is still doing a-okay!" She chirped. "Maybe try another room?"_ _

___Another room._ _ _

__Michael narrowed his eyes. "Yeah… I guess I'll do that. Thanks, Chica."_ _

__"Anytime, Mike!"_ _

__He was walking down the hall again, glancing at the closets. Could it be from these? Maybe a box, but… surely it was too small to echo that much? Regardless, it would help his nerves to check-_ _

___No._ _ _

__He halted. There it was again-_ _

___Further._ _ _

___Well, maybe if it wasn't giving cryptid instructions then I’d have found it by now._ Michael rolled his eyes as he stepped back from the door, continuing the trek down the hall. _Is it even leading me anywhere anymore?__ _

___The lounge._ _ _

___About time._ Yet despite his irritated thoughts, his skin was prickling with more than just annoyance. There was still no answer to just what had fallen, or why it seemed that only he could hear it- or why he could hear this sudden voice, too._ _

__...Did he even _want_ to see whatever was in the lounge?_ _

__Michael swallowed nervously as he looked at the half-open door inside. He felt an urge in his palm, hand already moving towards the doorknob. Yet at the same time, his instincts were prickling with anxiety._ _

___Inside._ _ _

__He took a deep breath, gripping the knob firmly in his fingers. Then, he pushed it open._ _

__And froze._ _

___What was he SEEING?!_ _ _

__He gaped as he looked upon… whatever the _hell_ those things were. Three figures total, lying on the floor. One was a bedraggled corpse, skin looking so papery and withered even from a distance. The rotting, purple hue was plain _wrong_ \- and the clothes over it hung from their limbs in a pitiful manner. The other two seemed to be some sort of animatronic suit- both of a bunny, from the ears. But they were nowhere near in likeliness of Bonnie. No, these suits were unrepairable, rusted and torn into a moldy green discoloration- the gears and wiring inside no doubt had stopped working a century ago, too._ _

___You found them._ _ _

___Found WHO?_ Michael glanced at them again, still blinking rapidly as he tried to make sense of it all. There was no way they’d ever kept these around in the pizzeria- not once had he ever run across something like this. It wasn’t right. None of it was right. None of them could have done anything like this, let alone kept it hidden for so long. But what else was he supposed to have first thought of when finding literal skeletons in the closet?_ _

___Wait, are those actually…?_ _ _

__He nearly choked as he saw it. Both suits, both robots, or whatever the hell you needed to call them… inside, just beneath the broken lower mechanical jaw…_ _

__Those were _human skulls.__ _

__What the hell do I even DO now?!_ _

__It felt like an hour had passed by the time Michael was taking a step back towards the doorway, by the time he'd begun to breathe again, by the time he was able to take his eyes off those horrific bodies. He had to get to someone and call the manager about this- Scott would definitely be able to handle this better than he could, and Freddy would no doubt want to know what was going on, too-_ _

__" _Michael_?"_ _

__He stiffened at the sudden voice, ragged and hoarse. He didn't want to turn around. He shouldn't have turned around._ _

__But he did._ _

__One of the suits had raised its head, staring directly at him with white pinpricks of eyes._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have extensive knowledge around how robots really work, so this is just something that I kind of synthesized. In fairness, it doesn't exactly seem much different in the actual games so-


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent kept his grin as he walked away from the closet door, unable to repress a soft snort of amusement. He could still hear Michael muttering underneath his breath behind him as he walked away, clutching a gearbox in his own hand.

How long until the night was over? He glanced at his watch. It was still only 4:08 AM- there sure wasn't a need to rush at this hour, no doubt.

"Yee back at last, chin-wagger?" Foxy’s gruff voice greeted him as he pushed through the star-patterned curtains.

"I'm here, I'm here." Vincent held up the music box. "We'll polish up the hook after I replace this."

"Sounds righty to me, buck."

He brushed the wires aside, fingers unhooking the box out of place. For a moment he looked it over, raising an eyebrow in examination. "Well, it doesn't look like this guy's fallen completely out of use just yet, at least."

"No need to walk the plank, eh?"

"Not yet, at least. There's just a few scratches here and there, but nothing that a bit of melding and lubricant can't solve." Vincent set it down, picking up the newer one. "We'll get in a new one and just send this guy over to repair storage."

"Good enough ter meself."

As he carefully placed in the new box, his thoughts drifted back to their uno game. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he glanced at Foxy. "Still glad that you won?"

"As yee should be! It's treasure in itself, ter be winnin' at a costly gamble like that." He waved his hook in the air. "And ter see scallywags such as yourself get playin' dirty."

"Come on, I did nothing." Vincent smirked as he sat back from the chest cavity.

"Yer none more than half-baked bread if yer gonna say that!" Foxy cackled. "Mike too. Playin' those 'draw fours' right on top of each other like that? Callin' it a chin-wag would be to call thunderstorms mere drizzle!"

"Fine, fine, maybe a little." He smirked. "But hey, it was too perfect of an opportunity. And come on, Scott and Jeremy might as well be teaming too whenever we play."

"Yee make a good point, but-"

Suddenly, Foxy's words were cut off by a loud, thundering _clang_ , Vincent flinching as it rang through his ears. The sound itself ended quickly enough, yet it was nothing if not massive in his senses.

"-then again, you'd make a good pirate if ya keep it up like that, ya lass! Vincent? Vincent, yee here or no?"

He blinked, suddenly growing aware of his frozen self. "Right here. Did you hear that?"

He cocked his head, pointed ears waving around. "Vincent, ain't too sure what's up now in yer head. Hear what?"

"Right then, it was just…" He hesitated, giving a slight shrug. "Probably was just something in my mind if you didn't hear it. But it sounded loud."

"Aw, don't go losing yer head to the sea salts now, lad!" Foxy laughed. "Ain't good to have a sick sailor on deck, ya know."

"I know, I know." Vincent gave a slightly forced chuckle, turning back around to Foxy's torso. "Probably just a bit of madness again."

_No._

"Well, yee can't be goin' ter the asylum, eh?" He shrugged. "Too soon for _that_!"

"You're telling me." He smiled. "I'll be right back after taking this to repair."

"Don't go takin' yer rambles too far, lass!"

Vincent backed out of Pirate's cove, taking the old music box with him. _Repairs, repairs… should be down the right hall, right?_

_Yes._

He frowned at the sudden voice again. _Jesus, voices in my head this early? At least give me a chance to catch breakfast._

_Right hallway._

He shook away the shiver of unease he'd gotten from the voice, footsteps quickening as he neared the hallway. What was this voice even _doing_? Just leading him to the repair storage, where he was supposed to go anyways… but these little commands weren't his thoughts. No, the voice in itself was… unfamiliar. Yet it had a sense of urgency that was starting to worm into his mind as well. _Keep it together. Only an hour 'till you go home and things'll be fine-_

_No._

Vincent halted. Now he was _sure_ it wasn't his own thoughts.

_Inside the lounge._

Inside the what now? Okay, that wasn't even trying to help him do his job.

_Go inside._

It held a touch of irritance this time, almost as if it was getting impatient at his dawdling. But if he'd ever learned anything from sudden voices, it was that 99% of the time, they led him to a bad decision-

**_Inside._ **

_Well, okay then, mysterious voice._ Vincent rolled his eyes, hefting a sigh as he started walking again, going towards the management lounge. Still no given reason why he had to go there, but at least it seemed like it might be part of the one percent that was harmless enough-

"Wha-Michael?"

He wasn't sure if he'd even heard him, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Breathing heavy and ragged, eyes wide with terror and shock, back pressed against the wall, right next to the lounge.

"Mike, what-"

"Don't go in there."

It was barely a whisper, filled with horror as he stared at him. "What happened-"

"We need to get Scott." Michael barely muttered the words before pushing himself away from the wall, nearly getting away if Vincent hadn't reached out to grab his arm.

"Mike, wait! What's in there?" Mingled worry and anxiety formed a pit in his stomach, as he held him still. "Did something crash down in there, I swore I was just imagining it-"

"You heard it too?" He blinked for a moment, seeming to snap out of the shock. "I asked both Chica and Bonnie, neither of _them_ heard it and I didn't know if it was real-"

"Foxy didn't hear it either- Michael, what's going on?" Vincent's gaze flickered towards the lounge, the door still firmly closed. "What's _in_ there?"

Michael swallowed as he followed his eyes. "I don't know who they are. They should be dead, but they're not. At least, one of them's not, but I don't know _how_ -"

"What are you saying?" He protested. "I don't get it-"

"I don't get it either!" He snapped. "But one of them _said_ my _name_. They somehow woke up and said it, Vincent- and I have no idea who they are or why they're here. Or even just _what_ they are!"

"Can I at least see what you even mean-?"

"If you're willing to get scared out of your skin, sure." Despite the irritance in Michael's words, he could still see the thinly veiled shock in his eyes. "I'm getting Scott."

Before Vincent could protest, he was turning the corner, footsteps echoing loudly down the hallway. He kept his eyes fixed on the corridor for a moment longer before taking in a breath, carefully turning the doorknob and pushing it open. Just what had managed to scare Michael so badly-?

_Oh._

He hadn't even taken a fully formed step through the doorway before halting at the sight.

"-my pizzeria. This looks nothing like it, as far as I remember-" The talking, purple-skinned bony figure suddenly snapped its mouth shut as it suddenly glanced up at Vincent, still frozen in the doorway.

The figure next to them gave a harsh, ragged laugh, tiny glowing mechanical eyes barely visible from underneath the matted greenish suit. "Well, it's not like you exactly check up on it that often in your skin. Another pizzeria gone to waste, eh?"

"Dad." The first figure nudged the 'suit', still looking at Vincent. He flinched slightly at their attention.

"All I'm saying, Mike, is that you should really let me drop by sometimes-

" _Dad_."

"What?" They gave a snort of irritation, before following their gaze. "...Ah."

 _They should be dead, but they're not._ Michael's words rang in his ears as he stared at them, unmoving. And that suit called the first person… _Mike_? As in, _Michael_?

"Who the hell are you?" The suit rumbled. "Sure looks like you've seen a ghost or two around here like the other guy-"

"Dad, _shut it_." 'Mike' elbowed the suit roughly, making it cough for a second before turning back to him. "But who are you, and why do you look… purple?"

"Could ask the same to you." Vincent spoke the words instantly, before he’d even thought about it.

Mike dropped his sunken gaze for a moment, hollowed eyes trailing to the floor. "A long story- dad, don't you dare."

"What?" The suit chuckled, propping itself up on its ragged arms. "It's not that long. You went to one of the sister locations, the animatronics tricked you and-"

"Dad, shut up. Not now." Mike snapped. "I'm… my name is Michael. Michael Afton. This… is my father. William Afton."

Vincent stood still, arms still crossed. "That _thing_ is your actual _father_?"

"See the resemblance?" William gave a harsh chuckle.

" _No_." Both him and Michael spoke in unison, glancing at each other for a moment. He cleared his throat. "But… what are you doing in our pizzeria-?"

"Vincent!" Michael- _his_ Michael's voice rang out in the hallway. He turned his head to face the hall, Scott trailing behind, for once without a mask. "Did more of them wake up-?"

"I think another." He looked back at the two, eyes narrowed. "And I think I know why one of them said your name."

“Really?”

“Well, the other guy’s also named Michael apparently, so I-”

"What the hell is all of this?" Scott muttered, pushing past him and into the room. "Who are these things, what is going on in here-?"

"We've got names, you know-"

" _Dad_."

Vincent hefted a sigh. "William Afton's the corpse-suit. Michael Afton's the purple one."

"Oh." Michael blinked at him for a moment. "So that _is_ why he said it."

"Presumably."

William suddenly pointed a metal finger at him. "I made you run like a rabbit when you saw me, didn't I?" He chuckled.

"Dad, I _swear_ -"

"All of you, hold it." Scott's voice suddenly rang through, clear and commanding. "This is clearly a surprise for all of us, but it does no good standing around talking over each other." His blue eyes flickered over each figure, a calm yet guarded expression on his face. "There's over an hour until the end of this nightshift; let’s sort this out."

Vincent's gaze trailed over each figure, uncertainly standing up, before exchanging an uneasy glance with Michael. _I don't think any amount of time can settle whatever this is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got confused about the bit with both of the Michaels' names; basically what happened was that when William first woke up when Schmidt was around, he was actually trying to wake up his son. Buuuuut given his looks and the fact that they have the same first name, it just set off a false alarm.


	4. Chapter 4

“Next question-" Scott pointed at a third suit, one that had been still ever since Michael woke up. "Who is that?"

He exchanged glances with his father. "No idea." William coughed. "I just know they look like me."

“Haven’t woken up at all, but they’ve most likely got something to do with this mess too.” He added with a shrug.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Another thing that I haven’t managed to get to somehow. _How did you two get here_?"

Michael shifted in the chair, skin prickling with discomfort underneath the sharp blue gaze. "No idea. All I know is that I woke up here out of nowhere, when… the last thing I remember was going to sleep in my house, after staying up trying to buy stuff for my pizzeria."

" _Your_ pizzeria?"

"It's not this one, I know that." He muttered. "But I'm a… behind-the-scenes manager for a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"Another one?" The purple-hued guy- _wasn’t his name Vincent?_ raised an eyebrow. A scruffy, slightly darker purple ponytail ran down his back, wrapped up in a hairband. "I'm pretty sure if we were going to open another one around here, then we'd get some sort of memo."

"Mine's been running for over a year." Michael retorted. "I don't know what this place is, but it's not Freddy Fazbear's. Not how we have them."

"If that's the case, then how _do_ you have them?" The third person muttered. They were standing next to Vincent, with slightly messy brown hair and dark green eyes. "I can't imagine another way."

William gave a harsh chuckle, leaning back in the seat. "Oh, there are a multitude of ways. None of which are anywhere near this little cozy haven-"

"Dad, stop it." Michael snapped, shooting him a warning look. By the door, one of the animatronics twitched their ears, exchanging glances with the one they were besides. Two of them had come along- a purple bunny and a brown bear with a top hat. Much too similar.

_But much too different._ He turned away, biting his lip. They weren't _actually_ Bonnie and Freddy- at least, not the ones he'd encountered on night shifts so long ago. This was different. This wasn't… _theirs_.

"Just how alike or different, though?" Another voice piped up from the door, curly light brown hair and brown eyes on a pale, freckled face. They had been shying away from getting too close, hiding behind Scott.

"Same name, for one." He muttered. "The… _animatronics_ look different, but… they're not that different from those two."

"Us?" Freddy- no, the _brown bear_ tilted his head.

"Yeah. But… a lot less aware. Just robots, really. And…" _A hell of a lot deadlier._

"There's a ton in our establishments." William waved an arm absentmindedly. "Some are animals like these two, some are humanoid, most of them killed a kid or few-"

“-and you don’t regret it.” He snapped his head around, flint-sharp glare aimed at his father.

“Oh, come on. We’re not going to hop back into the past, now- hah! ‘Hop’.” A chuckle echoed from his voicebox, not making his hard expression soften. “Get it? Like a rabbit-”

“If you’re not going to take this seriously, then just stay quiet.” He shoved him hard with his shoulder, barely caring about the strain that the effort took out of his frail self. “You should’ve just died in that fire when it-”

"I-I'm sorry, _what_?" The person from the doorway was looking between them, gripping the wall nervously. He suddenly realized the stares that everyone was casting their direction.

Michael swallowed back the rising bitterness in his throat. "A long story." He muttered, clenching his fists as he looked away.

Scott cleared his throat. "Regardless… the fact still remains that you're completely unfamiliar to this… place. _You've_ no idea how you got here, neither do we- something isn't adding up around here. It's as if you've time traveled, or- or came from a different world, something similar but not the same-"

_An alternate universe._

_What?_ The voice suddenly rang clear through his head, out of nowhere. What was _that_?

"-who knows! But we have to decide what to actually do with you."

"Hold on, Scott." Vincent spoke up again. "Did you hear them crash down too?"

"I- no, I didn't." He paused, a frown coming to his face.

“N-Neither did I.” The other person mumbled.

"Then maybe we should try and figure this out on our own for a minute." Vincent nodded to the person besides him, whose face was unreadable.

"Vincent, the night shift ends in less than an hour, we need to sort this out as soon as possible-"

"I know that." He rolled his eyes. "But Michael and I seem to be the only ones that _heard_ the crash. You and Jeremy didn't, and none of the animatronics did either. Perhaps, with how strange this already is…" His silver eyes trailed towards him, an intense expression in them. "Perhaps it means something."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You're sure about this?"

"No, but hopefully an actual talk can make us more sure." The third person spoke up, glancing at Scott. "It's worth a shot. Everything else is taken care of for the night, with Jeremy finishing up the repairs."

He hefted a slight sigh, raking a hand through his spikey blonde hair. "I suppose you can start somewhere." He stood up from the chair, gaze darting towards the animatronics. "Completely alone, you say?"

"Yep."

Scott started to walk towards the doorway, eyes flickering back for a moment. "Well… good luck, I suppose."

The door closed. Vincent moved towards the chair, taking a seat. And after a moment of hesitation, the other person sat besides him.

"So… your name is also Michael?"

Once upon a time, he would have hated being the first one to break the silence. But being a business manager had given him practice at being more upfront- and besides, he had _actual_ questions to get answered here.

"Apparently." He looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. "Michael Schmidt."

Michael blinked. "That's impossible."

"Why?" He glanced at Vincent. "I'm pretty sure we still don't know either of you-"

"Not like that." He muttered. "But… a while ago, when I was trying to take night shifts at Freddy’s, I… I had to use false names to hide my identity." He swallowed roughly. " _Michael Schmidt_ was the first one."

"...You're joking."

"I'm not." Michael shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't believe it either, but I know that's _exactly_ what I used."

William put up a hand besides him. "Were you and Scott talking about a Jeremy around here too?"

"Yeah, he's another night guard. What-"

" _Jeremy Fitzgerald_ , by any chance?"

"How the _hell_ did you get-"

"Another fake name I used to pass underneath the radar." He muttered. "I'm _really_ doubting this is just coincidence."

"Seriously? Waking up in a pizzeria under the same name while being impossibly different didn't do it for you?" Vincent snorted.

"I didn't-" Michael gave a sigh. "Look, I'm pretty sure none of us really expected any of this to happen, to suddenly… meet what seems to be alternate versions of yourselves."

"No kidding." Vincent eyed William with apprehension. "Not happy to see that my alternate self got stuck in a suit for eternity. And that he apparently deserves it."

William gave a harsh chuckle. "Not exactly glad to see that my alternate self seems to have settled for something as plain as _this_."

" _Plain_?" Michael- the _other_ Michael suddenly turned to him, a glare on his face. "I'm sorry you seem to have lost your sanity long before dying, but if you’re labeling a job with animatronics that _didn't_ need a corpse shoved into them as 'plain', that's _your_ problem."

Michael bit his lip to stop the smirk from forming, glancing at his dad. He didn't really have the ability to show much emotion, given his condition, but the silence from his broken jaw was enough.

"Anyways…" He cleared his throat. "I have a feeling that it'll take much longer than just the rest of this night shift to explain everything. We clearly aren't about to suddenly go away, as nice as that would be. If we could find somewhere to stay for now until we figure out all this stuff, that would definitely be good."

"How about right here?" William suggested, an all-too familiar glint in his eyes. But before Michael could deliver a sharp retort, Vincent beat him to it.

"Definitely not." He crossed his arms, exchanging a glance with the other Michael. "Not given your appearance and track record, you aren't. If a kid finds you, we're busted. This needs to stay under wraps for now."

"But where do we stay, though?" He muttered. "This is the only place with any sort of familiarity, even if it's a terrible idea with _him_ in tow."

"Our houses?" Michael suggested. "It'd definitely be easier to stick together that way, and then no one else would ever have to find out."

"That might work. But…" Vincent glanced at William. "I'm not trusting the idea of keeping him anywhere near you."

"Well, him being with _you_ doesn't seem like a safe idea either!"

"I'm right here, you know-”

" _Shut it._ " All three of them spoke in unison this time. William gave a snort and leaned back in his chair.

"Hang on." He spoke up himself, glancing between the two others. "I don't know if you two would be fully on board with this… but in terms of safety, it's probably the best choice."

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Depending on which of your places are bigger, then…" He bit his lip. "Maybe _all_ of us should stay in one of the houses."

"Wait, seriously?" Michael glanced at his father, whose eyes were blinking in surprise.

"It's effective." He gave a slight shrug.

"Y'know, it really is. What do you think?" Vincent glanced at Michael, biting his lip.

"I guess it _would_ be best for everyone to just stick around each other." He muttered, hands tapping on the table. "Your house?"

"It'd keep any suspicion off our backs, yeah." He chuckled. "The neighborhood won't raise too much of an eye at two purple guys after just one. Though uh, you two will probably be sleeping on the couch or floor. And…" His eyes trailed past them, to the second suit still limp on the floor. " _That_ guy too, whenever they wake up."

"Are we sure they're not just dead-?"

"Nope. Alive." William rumbled. "Trust me on that."

_Of course._ He rolled his eyes, nodding at the two. “So… we’re going now?"

"Most likely. I'll just go alert Scott, but the rest of you might want to get going to the cars before it's too light out." Michael responded, tossing a set of keys to Vincent. "Put one of the suits in my trunk."

"Wait, I'm going in the _trunk_ -?"

"Come on, dad. Let's just get going, pick up the other guy." Michael paid little attention to his dad's grumbling, opening the door to a sudden yet familiar sight. "Wha- _Helpy_?"

The sudden little plastic bear scrambling up his body and onto his shoulder wasn't new, yet it caught him off guard as he stumbled for a moment. He turned his head to look at the miniature robot, shock quickly turning to a soft delight as he saw the little white smile. "Where were you, little guy?" Michael murmured.

It pointed over at another set of doors in the hallway, the word _kitchen_ clearly labeled over them. But the bear's ears drooped ever so slightly as it looked at him.

"It's alright, buddy, I wasn't really hungry anyways. Just sleeping." He chuckled, giving a slight scratch underneath its chin. "Good to see you're here with me again, though."

As Michael glanced up, he met Vincent's surprised gaze, which quickly faded away as he gave a shrug. "I guess if it's friendly, then there's no complaints from here that it followed you over somehow." He raised an eyebrow as they walked towards the entrance, the first glow of the sun just becoming visible. "But you straight up just named it 'Helpy'?"

"Well, it's the only helpful being that I have during work." He muttered.

"Oh, come now Mike-"

"Dad, you do _not_ count whatsoever. Now get in the damn trunk."

"Hmph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if it's legitimately canon that you play as Michael Afton in the other games underneath all those adages, but this is what I'm going with for this story. Their universe is already gonna stray far enough from canon as it is, so I doubt it's gonna be much in the bigger picture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all have a Happy New Year! It's only eve for me as of posting it, but still. I'm sure we could all use a little more luck coming out of 2020.

He stared at the suit, looking in and around the rusted holes and rotten flesh underneath. A thin ray of moonlight fell across the ears, shining bright on the dull discoloration.

William shifted impatiently next to it on the couch, his own ears flickering up and down. How long was it going to be until they woke up? He knew there was someone inside. He could sense the unholy life teeming inside the metal springs and coagulated blood- yet they were still as unconscious as a corpse. Nothing had changed for the past week or so, ever since they'd been brought to Vincent's house.

A small skittering noise sounded behind him, dishes clinking against one another. William swiveled around, watching the little plastic bear heft out a small tea kettle, finally letting it sit upon a burner. Chubby fingers reaching far, it began to push the heat knob, letting it settle on high before darting towards the fridge.

He felt a curl of amusement at the tiny robot's actions, slowly but surely preparing a meal for Mike. It did this all the time of course, back at their- _Mike’s_ house, but seeing the little thing lifting twice its weight around in a kitchen of this scale was quite entertaining.

Helpy seemed to finally notice him sitting still with glittering eyes, giving a small wave with its pinkish palm. William gave a derisive snort, not bothering to wave back as it resumed its cooking. It never seemed to care that he didn't wave back though; every night was the same.

It struggled to yank open the fridge, pushing with all its might for a solid minute. Then, with a sudden _pop_ , the door swung open. Helpy stumbled, losing its balance, and fell onto the tile floor in shock.

William inwardly smirked as it struggled to regain its footing, looking wildly around until it hopped back up. Then, it spotted the now-open fridge, and a wide grin split across his cheeks, clapping its hands together in delight.

_That_ part always gave him a deep chuckle of amusement, watching the pitiful thing do the same thing every night it made a meal for Michael. Idiotic little creature, in his opinion. Did it never learn that the same procedure led to the same results no matter what?

"Don't make fun of it."

The sudden mutter made William turn around, looking into a familiar set of sunken eyes behind rotted skin. He was just beginning to raise his head up from the couch, frame bony as ever.

"Helpy does its best every time." Mike continued, eyes drifting towards the stovetop, now on and flickering with heat. "And I'm grateful for it."

He gave a snort, turning away. "A pitiful best."

"A _sympathizable_ best." Mike rolled his eyes. "I named it Helpy because it does its best to help, not because it's perfect."

"True. It hasn't gotten rid of me yet, has it?"

He raised an eyebrow, rolling over on the cushions. "No, it sure hasn't changed _you_."

William flicked his ears in irritance, gaze drifting back towards the kitchen. The tiny bear was lifting up a strip of bacon, letting it drop into a frying pan. At the sudden sizzle, it jumped in happiness for a few moments, smile widening as it watched the meat start to cook.

_Simple sentience means simple pleasures._ The thought rang through his head for a moment before he shook it away, starting to stand up, gears spinning for a moment as he regained his bearings. Glancing around, he started to walk through the living room, towards a hallway.

Ever since they’d been brought back to Vincent’s house, it seemed like the little bear was the only one that could stand him. Plenty expected, given how he and Mike had told their story and their universe, and he _was_ a former child murderer regardless… but still. It’d been nothing but waiting for that other suit to finally wake up. Then maybe there would be someone in this house that didn’t hate every damn moment of speaking to him.

They'd never been told they couldn't explore around the house, except to stay out of the bedroom and to not touch anything they weren't allowed to. William had been able to stick by that… mostly. But in the past few nights, he'd gone down this hallway whenever they went for their night shift, to a specific room.

He pushed open the door again, mechanical finger flicking on the lightswitch. Inside was very little- at least, very little of importance. A washing machine, a few shelves of detergent. But behind those bottles was a much more important discovery.

William knew he wasn't supposed to be back here, much less prying into something like this. But his hands were still reaching for the small stack behind the second bottle yet again, carefully slipping them out with uncharacteristic caution.

He knew he wouldn't get them stained with dust or a smear of blood- the laminate over the little pictures made sure of that, easily. Perhaps it was part of the reason he was able to convince himself that this was nothing.

But as William flipped through the photos, looking at the multitude of grins and bright colors… he knew it wasn't just _nothing_. At least, not to himself.

_They had it so wonderfully._

The cynical thought in his mind made him snort out loud, shaking his mechanical head as he flipped through the photos. All of the night guards in this universe's pizzeria. All of laughter, of joy, of lighthearted fun. It was easy to see the easygoing friendship they had through these moments, despite the playful glares that a handful of them held. _Not to mention the animatronics themselves…_

They were nothing like what he and his son- he and _Mike_ had been so captured within, back at home. Genuine smiles… genuine songs… _genuine everything._ It should have made William disgusted.

But it didn't.

With a half-sigh, half-grunt, he carefully slipped the pictures back behind the bottles, glancing around the room for a moment longer as he made his way towards the lightswitch. Yet, just as he was about to turn out the lights, a sudden glint caught his eye.

His finger froze, less than an inch from the switch, as he stared at the small object. It was sitting on the same shelf, behind the same bottles… _Another photo?_

But this one lay separate from the others. Had he accidentally knocked it away during these nighttime trips? Yet it was so far away. It had to be deliberate somehow.

William turned back towards the shelves, eyes flickering towards the clock for a moment. _5:27 AM…_ He had plenty of time to check this out.

Slowly nudging the bottles aside, he carefully reached for the photo. It was also in laminate, luckily enough. Narrowing his eyes, he was able to make out what it contained.

It was just Vincent and Michael. Just the two of them, sitting side by side, on what looked like to be one of the restaurant tables. Their hands were clasped together out in front, Michael rolling his eyes in annoyance with a slight smile, while Vincent wore a wide grin.

Heh… along with the gleaming silver eyes, Vincent definitely had the makings of a possible killer. Perhaps it wasn't that hard to believe he was William's alternate self.

The picture seemed to capture the epitome of those two though, if the past week had shown anything. Hell, it was hard to believe that they actually _weren't_ normally roommates, with the way they were so solidly and fluidly sticking it out in this house. Of course, they were nothing without the arguments, but still. Those two stuck together, in a way he'd only seen with-

He blinked, shaking his head as the thought halted in his head. _With who?_

William flattened his ears in concentration, but it was no use. He couldn't remember what he'd been about to think, he couldn't remember just who they'd reminded him of… _Blasted springlocked brain._

Why was this one photo set out so far from the rest, though? As far as he could tell, there was little difference than the rest of the bunch. _What made this special?_

He pushed away the nagging thought as he slipped the photo back behind the bottles, staring at the spot for a moment longer before turning back towards the doorway. With a ragged sigh, he turned off the lights, closing the door behind him.

William made his way back down the hallway, feeling the emptiness begin to return as he walked towards the living room. Something about those photos, all of them… something in him found a strange comfort in looking at them, the past few nights. Even though part of him recoiled at all the happiness… part of him just _didn't_ , at the same time.

Well, dawdling wouldn't help him figure it out any more than he'd already tried. Back to the living room, they would be back from the nightshift fairly soon-

Suddenly, his clanking steps halted as he glanced down in front of him. Helpy was right against his foot, nudging him and pointing towards the living room.

"What is it?" He grumbled, flicking his ears in irritation.

It couldn't speak, but it started to scuttle back towards the living room, a wide smile on its pink cheeks as it kept glancing back towards William. What did it want him to see?

Rolling his eyes, he followed it along, ears pricked in slight curiosity. Well, whatever it was, hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

Then, as he entered the room, he saw movement on the couch. Not of Mike, still soundly resting, but of…

"Who won?" The question was unfocused and slurred as they started to open their eyes, shaking the long ears of their suit as they started to sit up, gears clicking in the same way that his own did. "Chica…? Balloony, where…?"

_At last._


	6. Chapter 6

Miles darted around in the ruins, excitement tingling underneath his metal exterior. His ears flickered around as he slipped underneath the crevices and peered deeply for the faintest pinpricks of eyes.

This was it, this was his game. He'd finally gotten a chance to seek out the others instead of hiding! He had to make this count.

Who would win and start the next round, he didn't know. Most likely Mangle, as they were always given an advantage with their skeletal limbs… but still he didn't know. And he was eager to find out.

He darted towards the kitchen, eyes wide open for any sight of that familiar beak and bib. Unless Chica changed her tactics, he was sure to find her first, the silly bird. She loved it here, but it always became a dead giveaway-

_Miles._

A familiar giggle entered his ears, echoing around the broken structures. He halted in his steps, turning around at the high-pitched, childish voice. Balloony? This early?

He changed course fairly quickly, heading towards the source. He sure loved acting a bit too confident around these games with his laughter… but Miles wasn't complai-

_Miles, they found you._

After all, the quicker they were found, the better he was becoming! He loved any game he got to play with them, whether it was scaring the night guards, or hide and seek, or just a quick chase around-

_You've been sleeping for long enough._

He could never tire of it either. How could he, when he took delight in every movement, every breath, every smile, every bout of laughter they all shared-

_Your universe is unlike theirs._

Suddenly, a slight scuffle could be heard from behind one of the broken stall doors. He turned towards it, ears twitching-

_But still, you must work together._

Barging in, he could see the familiar soot-stained cap and balloon-

_And then you'll be able to return to this._

A bout of giggles, a rush of euphoria-

_**Wake up, Miles Opher.** _

The voice suddenly rang clear in his head, resonating through his gears. He jolted slightly, ears starting to flicker as his eyes slowly opened.

"Chica?" He mumbled, blinking groggily as his senses filtered in. "Balloony, where…?"

"At last."

The sudden voice made his senses sharpen as his eyes widened. That… no, it wasn't quite Freddy. Low and raspy… but still. There was an unreadable undercurrent in their words, and the comparative gruffness was one he didn't get from any of his friends. Just what…

_Where was he?_

His ears shot up in alarm as he finally took in his setting. He was laid against a couch, one not worn with age and mold. A clear glass window shone behind him, and as he turned his head, he could see shafts of silvery light cutting through the faint outline of trees in the distance.

As he turned back around, he could see a similar couch across from him, except… this one held someone else. A thin, bony, purple-hued individual, with a ragged mop of dark brown hair, seemingly asleep underneath a blanket. They almost reminded him of himself after he'd-

No. Miles shook his head to dispel the returning memory, eyes flickering in another direction. That part of his life was over, had been for a long, _long_ while. That wasn't _him_ , not anymore.

Yet his confusion only grew as he glanced around, gaze turning toward what seemed to be a small kitchen. Not nearly the size of the one in Fazbear's Fright, nor as dirty or old… but a kitchen nonetheless. And it seemed to be in working order, from the fragrant scents coming from the stove.

"Confused?" There was that ragged voice again. Miles suddenly jerked around to see them, looking at himself with familiar, mechanical pinpricks of eyes. "You've been sleeping for a while, I almost thought I was wrong and you were actually dead."

He suddenly flinched as he looked them over. Raggedy mechanical rabbit ears, decayed metal exterior, darkened sickly flesh just visible within the tears and holes, broken jaw hanging open around a poking skull…

_They looked just like him._

"Who are you?" Miles demanded, a jolt of fear running through his wires. "And why- where am I?"

They tipped their head to the side, ears falling ever so slightly. _And similarly._ "What do you remember, eh?"

"I… was with animatronics. In… Fazbear's Fright." He started, watching them closely for a reaction. "And then… suddenly I'm _here_ \- where _is_ this?"

They gave a slight chuckle, gears clicking. "So there's a horror attraction where you're from too, eh?" They coughed, Miles spotting just a slight leak of a dark red liquid. "Well, given our similarities, I suppose there's little other option. Name?"

"...Miles. Miles Opher." He narrowed his eyes. "And what do you mean, another horror attraction? I've never seen _you_ around there."

They shook their head. "No, no, I'd be quite surprised if you did." They said. "But I should leave explanations until everyone else gets back."

"Everyone else?" Miles glanced around, confusion only growing. " _What_ is going _on_ -?"

"I'll leave explanations for later, again." They rumbled. "But the name is William Afton."

William Afton. The name meant nothing to himself, and yet… something _did_ feel oddly familiar about him, more than just their apparent familiar 'living' situations.

Regardless, Miles jerked his head around to the other person, still sleeping soundly. At least… he hoped it was sleeping. "What about them? They're not… _dead_ , right?"

William gave a bout of harsh laughter, making him flinch slightly. "Oh, he wishes. But no, as far as I'm concerned… he really can't die either."

"Are- you're immortal too?"

"Precisely." He was still looking at them, their purple skin pale in the moonlight. "But he won't appreciate me giving you his name so soon. So, how'd it happen?"

"What?" Miles blinked at the sudden question.

William flicked his ears impatiently. "Come on. Getting trapped in a suit." His jaw clicked for a moment. "Ghost kids made you panic and try to hide?"

"How did you-?"

His ears shot straight up, stiff as a board. That couldn't have just been a straight-up guess, it wasn't possible-

He gave a cynical, raspy bark of laughter as he shook his head wildly. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise! The similarities just keep going and going, don't they?" His ears waved around as he suddenly halted. Miles could sense the sickly grin from within his words. "Alternate universes really are a wonder."

He'd gotten trapped the same way too? _So then he also must have..._ He stared at him. "What was… your reason?"

Miles could feel the inner grin staying as William spoke again. "Best not to summon back the dead, now. What was _yours_?"

His ears flattened. "I regret it. Always will."

He gave a mechanical snort. "And I suppose this is where our worlds clash."

Miles narrowed his eyes. _Well, he doesn't seem to be wrong._ "I just… wanted the animatronics to be happy. To feel-"

"And I can already tell how that story is going to end. Killing kids, stuffing them in suits, spirits are trapped within the corpses. But then…" He paused. "Changed your mind?"

He was silent for a moment, ears pressing even more firmly against his head at his uncaring tone. "You don't seem like you did."

William gave a dark chuckle. "Best not to delve into _that_ , now."

"Really?" Miles frowned. "I still have no idea what this place is, or why I'm here- why are you here either? Why are there two Fazbear's Frights too, I thought-"

" _Used_ to be in one. Not anymore." He raised a hand, metal scraping against itself. "It burnt down."

"Wha- but still, _why_?" He protested. "I've never seen you before, but we're way too alike to be a coincidence-"

"I know it's not a coincidence, calm down." William rolled his mechanical eyes. "But they'll be back soon enough, and full explanations can be given-"

Suddenly, he turned around, eyes fixing on something. Nervously, Miles followed his gaze, towards two figures down a hallway, both walking towards them.

"William, how's it-" The first person paused as they looked at him, silver eyes widening in surprise. Miles was frozen too, staring in shock at their skin. _Purple, too?_

Yet it was much different than the person William had refused to name. A deeper hue, one so starkly violet that it looked… natural, in a sense. _Unnaturally natural?_

Miles had been so distracted by them that he'd nearly forgotten about the other person walking into the room, examining him with something akin to relief.

"Well, this is somewhat good news." They narrowed their eyes in concentration, looking him over. "Suppose you were right, William."

He snorted. "Of course I was."

"I-I'm sorry, but what is going on?" He protested. "I woke up here with a doppleganger staring at me, in a place I don't recognize, and-"

"We know, we know." The purple-hued individual nodded at William. "Wake up Mike."

"Things'll make sense soon enough, hopefully." The other person glanced at Miles with a slight sympathetic look. "Just bear with us, we weren't exactly expecting this either."

He hefted a slight sigh as he stood up from the couch, shaking his ears. _It sure doesn't look like I have a choice._


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, alright, can we just… try to summarize this up?"

Michael stifled a slight sigh as he looked at the rusted suit, nodding his head.

"Each of our _universes_ , our _worlds_ … have some sort of chain of Freddy Fazbear's." Miles ticked it off on his metal fingers. "With some type of animatronic creatures within, working as a pizzeria business, with a nightshift. No matter what."

"That's the majority of the similarities, apparently." Mike muttered.

"Well, and that it seems to always contain a purple guy or two." William chuckled. "Seems like that means myself, Vincent, and Miles."

"And a 'Michael', oddly enough." Vincent muttered. "Except for Mile's universe."

"Yeah, except, well…" Mike shifted on the couch. "Miles _does_ seem to be a straight-up combo of us. You died twice, and acted as both a night guard and a… killer."

"I guess that's true enough." Miles' ears flickered. "And most of the animatronics seem to be similar, at least with their names. So... motifs stay the same?"

"Presumably." Michael bit his lip, staring at the coffee table. "But then… things grow different. Vincent and I are both night guards working alongside friendly, sentient animatronics that we repair and play board games with and everything is going fluidly-"

"Lucky you." William muttered.

"-and there are absolutely _no dead children_." Michael shot an irritated look at him. "That's perfectly normal and fine to us. But you guys…"

"Dad started Fazbear's himself." Mike started. "And it went badly."

" _Duly noted_ , Mike."

"He killed kids and… stuffed them into the animatronic suits." He sighed. "My siblings got killed, I got killed, but then I came back to life. Dad got trapped in a suit by the ghosts of the kids and came back to life too. And now I, uh, kind of run my own pizzeria behind the scenes while keeping the old animatronics at bay in my house."

William gave a chuckle. “Molten probably broke your computer at this point."

"I'll manage." He rolled his eyes. "Miles?"

Gears clicked from within as he slumped over slightly. "I used to be just a night guard for Fazbear's. But then I also got killed and brought back to life. Went a bit… insane. Returned to working there, and I…" A slight cough echoed from the broken voice box. "I killed kids too. But their spirits got free and got justice by trapping me in a suit too, and I came back to life."

"Hold on, your first death." Mike narrowed his eyes. "Got scooped as well?"

"...I got scooped."

"'Scooped'?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "What does that-"

Mike's gaze darkened. "Imagine a huge, electronic, oversized, deadly metal ice cream scooper. Now imagine that being aimed at your body."

"...Oh."

"In my defense-" William snorted. "It was only made to take apart animatronics. Not human beings."

"Taking apart animatronics that were made to kill kids, yeah." Mike rolled his eyes. He glanced at Vincent. "But that's how we got purple skin."

"Yeah, that's definitely not what happened to me." He shifted on the couch. "I was just born like this."

"Lucky." Mike muttered.

Michael was tempted to glare at him for a moment. Did they have to act as if they were completely alienated from all of this? It wasn't as if either of them had any control over all that had happened. This wasn't any more familiar just because they supposedly had a perfect universe in comparison.

"Well, what now?" William asked. "We know what's happened, but it's not like any of us just pressed a button to magically bring us all together in a single universe. And as fun as it would be to stay-"

"No way are _you_ staying here on your own." Mike snapped. "And I've got a damn pizzeria to run back in our own world- jesus christ, who knows how much of a mess they've made at this point."

"And I want to get back to Fazbear's Fright." Miles mumbled. "They'll be worried."

" _Worried_?" William gave a harsh chuckle. "Never thought it was possible for one to want to be stuck in a rotting suit in a broken down pizzeria-turned-attraction-"

"Dad, shut it."

Michael stifled a yawn as they continued to speak, eyes drooping slightly. Couldn't they just wait to continue this tomorrow? He and Vincent had just been on the nightshift, after all-

Suddenly, he felt himself being nudged on the arm. He jolted upright, glancing at Vincent. "What is it?"

He nodded towards Miles, whose ears were twitching rapidly. "Miles has information."

"Well- not really information." He admitted, fingers tapping against the table. "But… the dream I was having, before I first woke up."

Michael shook away the fogginess starting to creep over his mind. "Go on."

"I was still in Fazbear's Fright then, just running around." He tilted his head, as if thinking. "But… then, a voice started to kind of, like, interrupt the dream. It was saying stuff like 'they found you', ‘your universe is unlike theirs'... cryptid stuff that we've suddenly figured out. They clearly knew what they were talking about. But at the end, they also said something else."

"Something helpful?" Mike leaned forward.

"Kind of." Miles frowned. "' _But still, you must work together. And then you'll be able to return to this._ '"

The air was silent for a moment as they took in the words. _Working together… But what do we actually need to do?_

"Why does that voice always have to be so _vague_?" Vincent muttered, rolling his eyes. "It was the same back when it was 'guiding' me towards the lounge to first find you guys. Only ever spoke one or two words at a time."

"You've heard it?" Miles' ears pricked up.

"I heard it as well." Michael spoke up, glancing at Vincent. "While I was searching for your crash. It seems to be the same one all around, but I don't know who or what it is anymore than you guys."

"Did either of you hear it too?" Miles stared at William and Mike, having remained silent. The former shook his head, but Mike had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It… might have been." He said. "Out of nowhere, when you guys just found us, when Scott was talking. Just said something about alternate universes."

"It's definitely the same voice, then." Vincent's eyes were gleaming. "It seems to be trying to guide us back to our own universes, however we're supposed to do that. It knows _something_."

"Well, I doubt we can convince it to suddenly tell us everything at once, given how it seems to work." William snorted. "And I still haven't heard shit."

"Give it time, probably." Michael muttered. "Don't know how eager it'll be to speak with a sadistic child murderer, though."

He gave an ill-tempered snort, but didn't respond. A small, sudden thumping noise made all of them look up, at Helpy, hopping up and down on the kitchen counter.

"Whatcha got there, buddy?" Mike sprang up, walking over and picking up the robot. A rare smile was on his face as he talked to him, the tiny bear looking equally happy with himself. "Been working hard, huh?"

"I suppose the little thing's not completely useless." William started to stand up, wires creaking loudly. "Smells better than coagulated blood."

"A pretty low standard, you know." Miles muttered, following him over towards the plates of food. "But food _does_ look pretty good after thirty years."

Michael watched them gather around the table, hefting a yawn as he walked away, in the opposite direction. With each step, he could feel his mind drift off even more. He didn't even care about breakfast- he just wanted a good, long sleep to get a break away from all of this.

Though, he doubted that he'd get too much of a rest away from it. If they truly had to all work together just to get back to their own worlds… well, who knew how such a process would go. Himself, Vincent, a depressed formerly-dead purple corpse, a former child murderer stuck in a suit that did regret it, and a former child murderer stuck in a suit that didn't. What a wonderful group.

"Not eating?" The soft voice made him turn around, hand just drifting towards the door to their room.

He gave a slight sigh. "I'll eat later. I just want some sleep right now."

Vincent looked at him sympathetically. "It's a lot of worries coming at once, isn't it?"

"No kidding." Michael muttered. "I doubt it's going to get much better once we find out what we have to do."

"Don't give it too much thought right now." He chuckled. "But it'll be fine, alright? We're all doing this together. _We're_ in this together, you and I."

"I know." A hint of warmth came to his cheeks at his words. "Good god, I wouldn't be able to deal with this shit on my own."

"And you don't have to." Vincent gave a slight smile. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up if it's getting late."

"Thanks." He murmured, watching him walk back towards the living room. Releasing a breath, he turned the doorknob, finally stepping inside the bedroom and settling in for rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness. Dreamless. Just like every time.

He could walk, he could stay still, he could call out, he could stay mute. It wouldn't change anything, no matter what he did or didn't do. Still the empty void dragged on.

Now he remembered why he didn't often try to sleep.

But they'd suggested it. After all, another week had passed by and still the voice hadn't been present in his head.

Would it show itself to him now? He had little idea. It'd been speaking little things to the others, nothing new. Just reinforcing the information of old. And yet it had passed him over.

But if something didn't change soon, he doubted he'd be able to return to their world.

And nothing was changing.

…

Perhaps that Michael had been right about him.

_You're lost._

What was that?

_You're lost, William._

The void shifted, and suddenly it wasn’t a void anymore. it was a place. A familiar place, one that stank of death and decay underneath the metal exteriors, one that all could see and yet none would know.

All because of himself.

_You remember._

The stage. The stage, the stage, the stage-

_As you should._

No. They were carrying him towards it, towards that set of jaws, he could see the panic on his face, on his _son_ -

_But you don't learn._

He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he could only watch them getting closer to it, him nearing far too much to the animatronic, that fateful countdown ringing through his ears, jaws gaping open as the frayed tips of his hair grazed the exterior-

_When you should._

That horrific, sickening crunch. It made his heart curdle, insides twisting, watching the shock and terror glaze over in his eyes before it was washed out in a dark, dripping scarlet-

_You know what you have to do, William._

His boy. His little boy, barely old enough to protest as they carried him off, barely old enough to recognize the danger, barely old enough to feel the pain.

His little boy was gone that day.

_But you don't do it._

And so was his mind.

_A metal exterior is nothing if it's hollow inside._

He had to do it. For him.

_You're hollow inside._

Again and again and again and again-

_Even though you don't have to be._

He'd do anything. He did everything. What more could they ask of him?! What was left? Was there anything to begin with?!

_You may have lost your heart._

It only got worse.

_But you can find it again._

He got worse.

_All of you need to find yours._

Could you sink lower when you'd already hit rock bottom?

_All that matters the most to yourselves._

He sure did.

_**Find it.** _

The command jolted William awake, a grunt leaving him as his ears flickered up. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear away the groggy feeling. Outside, crickets softly chirped, the first pinkish hints of the dawn slowly emerging. Glancing around, he spotted Helpy's familiar figure on the kitchen counter, the low hum of the stovetop already on. Miles' turned-off suit lay in the corner, slumped against the wall. And Mike…

His eyes drifted towards his sleeping figure, limp on the cushions as usual underneath the blanket. A small cup of tea lay on the coffee table besides his head, no doubt having been brought over by Helpy.

_How is it that a miniature plastic robot could act as a better father than me?_

_You don't learn._ The voice's words rang through his ears again, and William shook his head to clear it. With a rumbling sigh, he stood up from the couch, starting to stumble towards the kitchen. Helpy gave a wave as usual, glancing up for a moment from a frying pan with eggs. He barely grunted acknowledgement, moving a hand towards the tea kettle.

Helpy nudged his arm before he could pick it up though, pointing towards an already-poured out set of four cups, still letting off wisps of steam in the rising sunlight. It tilted its head slightly, looking at him with an innocent smile.

After a moment of hesitation, William carefully picked one up, delicately holding the china in his metal fingers. It gave an even wider grin, clapping its hands together in delight.

He gave a slight snort as he walked back to the couch, tea in hand. He sat down with a ragged sigh, taking a first sip. Chamomile… his favorite.

_Mike's favorite, too._

William pushed aside the thought, drifting back to his dream. The voice… it decided to speak to him. After two weeks, it'd spoken to him.

But… how could he possibly tell the others about such a first encounter?

His gears suddenly shuddered for a moment as the question came to mind, nearly spilling some of the tea. Quickly, he took another drink, before setting it down rather loudly onto the table. A ragged breath left him as he tried to settle back onto the couch, trying to ignore his now flattened ears.

And yet… William had to say _something_. The ending of that dream at least… it had mentioned all of them. It wanted them to all find something.

A heart.

It was nearly laughable with how metaphorically inspirational it sounded, if not for the rest of the dream. Yet he knew that it still meant something. _All that matters the most…_

Did anything matter to William anymore? He was immortal, he was living, but he was also trapped in this damn suit forever. Why should anything have made a difference anymore?

His ears flickered as he glanced at the others in the room, still in sound slumber. What type of a heart could either of them find, either?

And the last two, no doubt on their way to this house by now. If any of the group still had their hearts, it would be them two. So…

William dropped back onto the couch, giving a growl of irritance. Now he knew what Vincent meant by the voice being cryptic.

_Find a heart underneath a metal exterior…_

Well, he did have a metal exterior. Even though his physical heart was literally rotten to the core. Hmm.

"-the way it sounds, she's choosing to try the piano or guitar."

"Well, if she does the guitar, Bonnie can definitely help her learn. And a sense of duality would probably be nice to the customers."

"Yeah, but at the same time, diversity would also be good. We'll just have to wait and see. Did Foxy want to try something either?"

"Didn't seem like it. In fairness, he's pretty good on his own already, though fleshing out the cove could prove to be nice."

William stiffened. They were home already?

"How was the night?" He suddenly jolted as they walked into the living room, statures so relaxed and easygoing compared to himself. "Did sleeping work out well?"

"I now remember why I don't like falling asleep. But…" He picked up his tea, trying to ignore how stiff his ears were as he spoke. "Something _did_ happen."

"Did it?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

William inwardly swallowed, speaking carefully. "I got to hear the voice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that canonically, as far as I'm aware, Crying Child's death happened after William started killing kids.  
> Buuut am I satisfied with that? _Nope-_


	9. Chapter 9

"In a dream?"

Vincent responded almost immediately, heart hammering after William spoke.

"If you want to call it a dream, sure." He shrugged. But it was easy to see the nervous twitching of his ears. "I think it's given quite the clue to what we need to do to get back to our worlds, even if I can't figure it out for the life of me."

"Wake the others up." Vincent ordered. "If there's more information, we'd better piece it together as quickly as possible."

"Do you think we'll actually be able to do something now?" Michael whispered, as William moved towards Miles' suit.

"I sure hope we can. But either way-" He looked at him, a grin on his face. "We're _getting_ somewhere."

"I suppose that's true enough." He stared at Helpy dashing over to Mike from the kitchen, tugging at his arm until he started to move, muttering something underneath his breath. "I just hope it doesn't prove to be too difficult."

"Don't jinx it." Vincent smirked. Michael rolled his eyes, the two of them moving towards the two couches. Helpy was busily placing cups across them on the table, scrambling onto Mike's shoulder. As he sat down, he could smell the sweet fragrance coming from within the warm china.

"The little guy makes a good chamomile, I'll say that." Chuckled William. Helpy gave a small smile, waving a hand.

"The te a is nice, but… what's this about? More information?" Miles flicked his ears nervously.

"Precisely." Vincent grinned. "William, care to explain?"

He snorted, leaning back on the couch. "The voice spoke to me through a dream last night for the first time."

"Finally!" Miles' eyes flashed with excitement.

"What did it say?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Getting to that, getting to that." William rolled his eyes. "It started out cryptid and just talked about me for a moment, but then it… started to say stuff about hearts."

Michael blinked. "Hearts?"

"Its words, not mine." He grunted. "' _You may have lost your heart. But you can find it again._ ' Still about me, but then it started to talk about all of us."

" _You_ , finding _your_ heart?" Mike gave a snort as he picked up his teacup. "Impossible."

"Go on." Vincent said quickly, before William could retort. "What did it say about us?"

"' _All of you need to find yours. All that matters the most to yourselves. Find it._ '" William's ears twitched. "I'm really not sure if it's a physical heart that we need to find, but..."

"If that was the case, then the three of _us_ -" Mike gestured to Miles and William. "-are never getting home."

"Well, you guys were the ones that arrived in our universe." Michael muttered. "Maybe that's actually why?"

"Hold it." Vincent muttered. "William, you're sure that there's nothing else relevant that they said?"

"They also said ' _A metal exterior is nothing if it's hollow inside._ ' But then they proceeded to tell me that _I'm_ hollow inside, so I don't think it's all that important for all five of us."

"Well, they're not wrong."

"It wouldn't be wrong for you either, Mike-"

Vincent ignored the conversation, eyes narrowing in concentration. Metal exterior… like animatronics that they all got associated with. And it was nothing if it was hollow, without a heart. But surely the voice wasn't suggesting that they actually kill kids and stuff them inside suits too, right? _I sure hope not…_

"Vincent?" Michael's sudden voice broke through his concentration, and he glanced up into his eyes. "Do you think you've gotten something?"

"Kind of." He bit his lip. "The lines about the metal exteriors and 'all that mattered the most' seem to point back to the pizzeria and animatronics, first off. I mean, they _are_ literally what each of us practically revolve around, so it makes enough sense."

"Even if it’s for some pretty different reasons between all of us."

"Well, yeah. But then… the thing about our hearts." Vincent frowned in thought. "I connected that with the hollow metal exterior. You know, you’re literally hollow without a heart. So-"

"We have to _give_ said metal exterior a heart?" William's ears pricked up.

Mike's head snapped up from his tea. "Dad, you are not killing more people. Period."

"I think we would all like to avoid that." Michael glanced at him. "But what else were you thinking?"

"Well, if whatever we need to find has to do with the pizzeria and metal, then… maybe it is a heart that we'll find there. Not _murder_ ," Vincent said hastily, "But as in… a literal, physical metal heart. In the place that matters the most to us."

"Really?" Miles' ears flickered in doubt. "It's a start, but I'm sure that we would have found something like that sooner in our universes if it was a literal heart."

"But maybe we’ll only notice them now that we need them." Michael suggested. "I mean, you can't deny that it's worth a shot. And with these circumstances, the idea isn't too far-fetched."

"So, we're going to just shove the metal hearts inside ourselves once we find them-"

" _No_." The four of them spoke in unison, all simultaneously turning to glare at William.

"Take a joke." He chuckled, raising his hands. "As if one could fit inside this old suit."

"But that is a point." Miles muttered. "Say it's physical. What would we do with the hearts once we've got them? What would they do?"

_Begin_.

Vincent blinked at the voice. _Begin what?_

_Start the search._

_We're actually looking for metal hearts in the pizzerias?_ He didn't know how much it could hear his own thoughts, but-

_Start where it matters._

_What will the hearts do?_ Vincent was straining his ears, hopeful for a response even though it wouldn't make a difference.

_The search will continue._

_How?_ He waited, excitement prickling more than ever-

"Vincent!"

The call snapped him away from his mind, suddenly falling back into reality. Michael was clutching at his shoulders, vision blurring massively as he shook him back and forth.

"What the hell are you-?" He spluttered.

"Finally!" He huffed slightly, letting go of his shoulders at once. "I was calling your name for _half a minute_ , don’t just suddenly space out like that-"

"I swear he was about to just straight-up strangle you, dude." Mike muttered nervously. "I guess you shouldn't leave him hanging?"

"Jesus- I'm fine, I'm _fine_." Vincent gave a slight chuckle, looking at him. "The voice was just speaking again."

Michael raised an eyebrow, arms still crossed. "What did it say?"

"Just to ‘begin’." He thought back to the conversation. "’Start the search'. And when I asked if it wanted us to go to the pizzeria for metal hearts, it replied to ‘start where it mattered’."

"So… we _are_ searching for metal hearts?" Miles muttered.

"I guess so." Vincent shrugged. "When I asked what the hearts would actually do, it said that the search would continue. And I was about to ask how, but then, uh... you… woke me up."

"...Oh."

"That's still some good information." Mike said. "You said the voice mostly just tells us when we're doing something wrong. If it didn't ever say _no_ , I think we're on the right track."

"When do we start, then?" William rumbled. "We'll all just be arriving at your pizzeria to just tear the place apart in search of some hearts-"

"Definitely not like that. But we'll see." Vincent frowned. "There's no certainty about just what the hearts will do when we find them, so we'll probably all have to go, just to witness it."

"Would Scott even allow it?" Michael glanced at him.

"Well, we're not just going to show up immediately tonight." He shrugged. "It'll take a bit of convincing to have him let us all search around, but I'm sure he's come around to the fact that we're all legitimately from alternate worlds already."

" _Hopefully_." Mike muttered.

"We'll be able to get you guys back home, I'm sure of it." He raised an eyebrow. "Even if there's still a ton that none of us understand, we know how and where to start."

Miles gave a small nod. "So… conversation over?"

"Conversation over." Vincent chuckled. "Looks like Helpy's made breakfast again."

At the sound of its name, the little robot hopped off of Mike's shoulder, darting towards the kitchen counter, hopping up and down on the marble.

"Smells like cinnamon." Miles's ears perked up as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Helpy, you didn't have to make whole pancakes!" Mike protested, a faint smile on his face. "Come on, buddy."

Vincent gave a slight chuckle, walking towards the bedroom. As he stepped inside, he slipped off his cap, tossing it onto the bed.

_Closer... we’re getting closer._ The hopeful thought was the only thing in his head, just staring at the window. They were finally able to do something.

He was just starting to undo his tie when a knock sounded on the door. Vincent blinked, fingers freezing in place. "Yeah?"

The door clicked, and Michael was there, a plate in his hands. The whiff of cinnamon and maple syrup carried all the way from across the room, warm and fresh. He wasn't meeting his eyes, staring solidly at the ground as he closed the door behind himself.

"...Sorry for shaking you awake." He muttered, face tinged red. "I probably should have realized you were listening to the voice."

Vincent gave a soft chuckle, walking over. "Oh, come on. No harm done. If the voice wanted to say more, then it'll do so later."

"...Still."

"Still what?" He gave a slight smile as he grabbed the plate from him. "Come on, if you'd spaced out in the middle of an important conversation, I'd probably do the same." He paused. "Well, actually that's not a good scenario either."

Michael rolled his eyes, but he still didn't look at him. "Well… sorry anyways."

"Apology accepted, even if it's unnecessary." Vincent turned around, carrying the plate towards the bed, only to halt when he realized Michael wasn't following him. "Why are you still standing there?"

He blinked, suddenly glancing up at him. "That was… meant for _you_."

"So?" He shrugged. "Come on, there's plenty for us both." He looked back at him, a light-hearted warmth starting to flutter in his chest as he spoke his next words, brushing his violet ponytail off of his shoulder. "And if you're still hungry... we could share another one."

After a moment of hesitation, Michael walked over, taking a seat on the mattress. "There's still only one set of utensils."

"Works for me if it works for you."

He snorted, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. "Fine."

They stayed there a while, eating their breakfast together for the rest of the morning. And the next day, the remaining stack of pancakes disappeared the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the actual plot's gonna start picking up soon afdasgsh-


	10. Chapter 10

“How long will it take, though?”

“I told you, we’re not exactly sure what we’ll have to do afterwards. If the voice lets us know, then I’ll tell you. But they’re not staying any longer than the shift.”

“But if you have to ‘continue the search’ with them, then you’ll be busy much longer than just tonight.”

“We’ve- Well, we might. Scott, look. We’re just trying to get things back to normal as soon as possible. If there’s more involvement needed outside of this pizzeria, which seems likely, then you can tell the manager. Hell, they can even just dock our pay for however long we’ll be working at this! But just _let_ us.”

Mike stood with his back against the wall, listening to the conversation behind the door. Helpy was sitting on his shoulder, chubby legs softly bumping against his skin. He hefted a sigh as he waited, glancing at the little bear. It looked at him, a slight frown on its face as it tilted its head, blinking its eyes.

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, bud.” He murmured, stroking its ears with a hand. “We’ll be able to get home somehow.”

On the other side of the hallway, William grunted, metal gears shifting. “Who knows how it’s doing back there? Lefty probably already found a way to escape in search of me.”

“It’ll be fine once we’re back.” Mike snapped, shooting a glare. “And if she’s wanting revenge, it’s still well-deserved.”

Miles flicked his ears, staring at the door. “We don’t even know if Scott’s agreeing to all of this.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” He muttered. “It’s not like he’s got anything to lose.”

Mike could see him glance away for a moment, eyes flickering for a moment. “I think he’s worried about more than himself.”

_Like what?_ He resisted the urge to say it out loud, prickling gaze falling back down on the floor. _Nothing’s going to happen here. This is the one universe where there isn’t a single problem in sight._

What was taking them so long? It was becoming irritating with each second, hearing the muffled conversation behind the wall.

“Just be _careful_ , alright? Given how their universes seem to be... just try to stay safe.”

“We’re doing our best, you know that.”

“We’re not heading in blind, Scott. We know what to do.”

“You’ll tell the animatronics before you go, right?”

“Of course we’ll say goodbye to them.”

A slight nudge alerted him to Helpy, who had wrapped a plastic arm around his shoulder, looking up at him with wide eyes, concern clear in them. His impatience melted away a bit as he gave it a reassuring smile, patting its head softly. “It’s okay, I’m fine.” He murmured.

Suddenly, the door opened. Vincent and Michael were stepping through, a calm glint in both of their eyes.

“Well?” Mike demanded.

Vincent glanced at him. “Scott’s allowing us to use the shift to search for the heart.”

_Finally!_ He gave a quick nod. “Where should we start?”

They exchanged a glance for a moment, before Michael spoke. “We were actually talking to Scott a bit about that. He was suggesting that since it’s the pizzeria of our universe... that we would know the more personal places to search.”

“What do you mean?” Miles stepped forward.

“We’re all going to be searching, but it would be best to go in groups. Or pairs.” He replied. “Vincent could take one or two of you around, and I could take the other-”

“Why don’t I go alone?” Mike raised an eyebrow. “I know I don’t know the area as well, but it would be quicker if we split up more. And I’ve got Helpy with me.”

“If that’s the case, then I’ll take William and you take Miles?” Vincent glanced at Michael.

“I guess that’ll work too.” He gave a slight smirk. “We’ll see who finds one first.”

“You’re on.”

But Mike paid little attention, turning away as they spoke. “I’m going towards the stage to search first.”

Helpy rode on his shoulder the entire way, only hopping off once they’d reached the stage. Brushing past the curtain, he peered inside, turning on the flashlight they’d been given. _A metal heart. We’re looking for a metal heart._

Whether the heart was shaped with the two symmetrical halves or like a literal human heart, he wasn’t sure. With any luck, they’d only have to find the former. _But there’s only one way to find out, and hopefully it’ll happen tonight._

He was jolted away from peering around the sets of tools by a tug on his leg. Glancing down, he saw Helpy pointing to a nearby stack of cardboard boxes, all closed.

“Good job, buddy.” Mike chuckled, walking over. Carefully, he took them down one by one, opening them up. Inside were broken decorations- candles, party hats, streamers- all the junk. _Seems like the place that dad would find his heart._ “You’ll be fine searching through these on your own?”

It gave a nod, flashing a grin as it dived into the first, paws busily moving around from within the cardboard, shuffles and clinks coming from within. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the sight, shaking his head slightly in amusement as he stood up, grabbing the flashlight again.

They searched all around, but Mike eventually had to sit back with a sigh. They’d been at it for a long time at this point- as he poked his head through the curtains, he could see that it was already 2:16. “Come on, Helpy.” He muttered. “Let’s try somewhere else.”

He scooped it up, and they were on their way, walking down another hallway. God, there might have been just one Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria in this universe, but it sure was popular. The place was large- much more so than any of their own locations. A prickle of doubt tugged at his chest. Would they really be able to find it in one night, if it even truly existed? _There’s not even any given range of how big or small it is-_

“ _Mike_!”

He froze at the call, whirling around to see Chica running towards him, footsteps loud against the tile floor. He flinched for a second, taking an instinctual step back, before his head caught up with him and he stopped in his movements. This wasn’t his old universe, and it wasn’t that type of nightshift. He was safe.

Yet from the way she was readily approaching him, something was still happening. “What’s going on?”  
“It’s a relief you’re not too far!” She exclaimed. Her voice was high pitched and bright, but behind the orange beak, there was a clear worry. “Come on, something’s happening with the others and we need to get back! They’re all gathered, we just need to-”

“What happened?” Mike was already following Chica back down the hall, anxiety growing as they dashed through the pizzeria. “Did they find one of the hearts? What-”

“They’ll tell you. We just need to get there first!”

He kept a solid grip on Helpy as they ran through the corridor, finally spotting the others, along with the rest of the animatronics. Miles and William were both against the wall, staring in shock at an open closet door. Foxy and Bonnie were nervously talking to each other, speech hushed, while Freddy was holding his hat in his paws, an apprehensive look on his metal face. _But where’s Vincent and Michael?_

Mike finally skidded to a halt besides them, glancing around. “What happened?”

“Yee got the lass at last!” Foxy exclaimed.

“That’s good, that’s good.” Freddy muttered, still staring at within the door.

“What’s going on?” He said anxiously, looking at William and Miles. “Where are-”

“We’re not sure what happened.” Miles interrupted, fingers fidgeting. “Our groups met up. Michael was trying to get down a box from the top shelf of that closet-”

“But then he fell.” William rumbled, staring at the little room. “Vincent caught him, and...” He angled his ears towards it. “Then _that_ appeared, out of nowhere. And they fell into it.”

“ _What_ appeared?” Mike finally peered inside, eyes widening as he saw it. “Oh...”

“We _think_ they may have found a heart.”

Inside the closet, just beyond the door, was a _portal_. A gaping, swirling tear of black and silver. Incoherent, distorted whispers came through it the closer he stepped, gathering louder and louder-

“That has to be the next area.” Miles murmured. “I can hear them.”

“Michael and Vincent-?”

“No. The phantoms.” He stepped right next to him, face less than a foot from the yawning portal. “From Fazbear’s Fright- _my_ universe.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” William exclaimed. “Let’s join them all, damnit!”

“Wait!” Bonnie’s sudden voice jerked Mike around, staring at the flattened purple ears. “You’ll... you’ll tell them we said goodbye, right?”

“And good luck?” Chica added, glancing at the other two animatronics.

“We will.” Miles said confidently, before Mike could respond. “Make sure you’ll tell Scott and Jeremy, right?”

“Indeed.” Freddy rumbled. “Good luck and stay safe.”

_Hurry up!_ Mike glanced back at the portal. He couldn’t tell if it was going to suddenly disappear on them, but who knew? They couldn’t risk getting separated and stuck forever. “Come on.” He muttered. “We don’t know how long it’ll stay.”

Freddy twitched his ears, nodding as he stepped back. “We hope you’ll find your way home, all of you.”

“Well, let’s find out!” His father suddenly rushed past, lunging through the gaping portal, metal clunking. After a quick eye-roll, Mike stepped through as well, the world fading around him as they disappeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negative protagonist character development? In _my_ multiverse metafiction story?  
> It's more likely than you think.  
>  _Get a free check on your PC today-_


	11. Chapter 11

Miles could feel the worried stares of the animatronics on his back as he went through the portal last, mingled anxiety and confidence prickling under his exterior. He stumbled as he fell into a different setting, metal clanking loudly as he crashed onto the ground. And yet… soon enough he was standing back up, eyes darting around wildly as he took in the familiar surroundings.

The grimy walls. The thick layer of dust. The broken decorations. The cobweb-filled windows. The sour yet sweet scent of decay after 30 years.

This was home.

_Your home._

The voice was a whisper as his gears settled, ears slowly flickering as Miles took a few steps around, turning around slowly. It had only been two weeks since he’d suddenly gotten shoved into the other universe, and yet… a longing to chase, to hide, to see _them_ again was beginning to hop up and down within him. Where were they? Where were his friends? A twinge of guilt ran through him as he thought about them. _They’ll be so worried, they’ve probably been searching for me this whole time._

“Miles?”

He whirled around at the sudden whisper, spotting the fearful pair of eyes behind a rotting shelf. “Vincent!”

He seemed to flinch for a moment as Miles came over, ears twitching with excitement. “Thank goodness you’re still here, we didn’t know what had happened for a moment when that portal just appeared. Where’s Michael?”

“Right here.” The quiet mutter came from behind, another head slowly poking out. “Jeez, we didn’t know if any of you guys would appear too, that took a while-”

“We should all be here.” He said calmly, glancing back at where he’d teleported in. Sure enough, Mike and William were there on the ground, the former slowly lifting his head up as he saw them.

“Miles…? Thank god.” He muttered, starting to slowly stand up, rapidly blinking. “Fucking… where are we-?”

“This is my universe.” Miles replied, eyes glittering with excitement. “I know it is- and the animatronics should be around here too.”

“Isn’t that a bad thing?” Mike’s voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. “We’re going to have to be hiding while searching for the next heart- and speaking of which, we don’t even know what happened back there with the portal suddenly appearing.”

“This place isn’t like that.” He said, glancing at him. “I know _your_ universe is, but this place is okay. I promise. I know them, and-”

“How is _this_ -” He waved around the room. “ _Okay_?”

Miles flattened his ears. “You can trust me. I’ve been with them for thirty years, and they’ve never actually hurt anyone.”

“Didn’t you end up in a suit because of it-?”

“That wasn’t _them_!” He protested. “I told you. They look bad and threatening from a first glance, I know, but-”

“ _Miles_?”

He halted at the familiar, chittery whisper. Whirling around, he met a familiar pair of mechanical eyes on a ghostly face. “ _Chica_!”

He ran over without a second thought, mingled joy and excitement coursing through his suit as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Relief and warmth flowed in his whole body, ears twitching uncontrollably with happiness.

“We finally found you!” She giggled, chirps jittered with familiar euphoria. “We didn’t know if you were just hiding or gone, you silly bunny. Everyone’s going to be so happy to see you again!”

“I’m sorry for suddenly disappearing.” He murmured, a twinge of guilt hitting him. “I didn’t expect any of it to happen either, I wish I could have told you guys-”

“That doesn’t matter anymore- you’re _back_.” She pulled away, beak creased in the widest smile he’d ever seen. “You’re back, and you’re okay- oh! Who are they?”

Miles blinked for a moment, glancing behind him. Mike was still standing up, holding Helpy in his arms. He could see his grip on the little bear tighten slightly as she looked his way, eyes narrowing. Michael and Vincent were now in view, away from the shelf, the latter giving a slight wave towards Chica.

“They’re… friends I met.” He said carefully. “It’s a lot to explain, it’ll take a while, but-”

“If they’re friends to you, then they’re friends to us!” She chirped. Her eyes suddenly widened as she spoke. “And speaking of that, I nearly forgot! I’ll go get everyone over here. They’ll want to see you now!”

“Are you sure-”

“This old bird can do it on her own, Miles!” She giggled, already darting away. “You just wait right here with your new friends. I’ll be back in a flash!”

His ears relaxed as Chica disappeared out the doorway, the tingling joy still staying as he stared after where she’d gone. He was back. He was home.

_He was happy._

A slight cough behind him alerted him towards the people behind him, Vincent giving a raised eyebrow. “She’s very excited.”

“I know.” Miles chuckled. “But wait until you see Mangle. They’re even louder, but we love them for it.” _I love them for it._

“Well… if the rest are anything like this universe’s Chica, then…” Michael paused, eyes darting back towards the shelf. “They don’t seem that different from our own. At least, with the enthusiasm.”

“Yeah.” He grinned. “But there's more of them over here than there was in your world.”

“How many?”

“You’ll see.” Miles tapped his fingers together, anxiously waiting for Chica to come back with the others.

A ragged groan broke him out of his excitement as he glanced back, William’s eyes flickering to life. “What did I miss?”

Mike snorted. “I was wondering when you’d get up. We’re in Miles’ universe. And he’s calling back his animatronic friends.”

Miles frowned slightly at the edge in his words. What was getting him in a huff? _Can’t I feel happy being home?_

_It’s not like I always felt so whole before…_

He shuddered slightly, gears clicking as the dark thought entered his mind. No… not now. It wasn’t time for those memories to be returning.

“Oh, this looks nice.” William chuckled, slowly standing up. “You know… this really isn’t much different than the Fazbear’s Fright that I was in. But what’ll they think when they see both of us next to each other, huh?”

“They’ll probably ask a dozen questions.” Miles said, pushing the memories away from his mind. “I don’t know how much each of them will completely believe that alternate universes exist, but… we’re already all here, so I think it’ll be easy enough. They might even help in the search too.”

“Do they look like ghosts too?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “But they’re friendly.” His gaze flicked back to Mike for a moment, still standing in the same place. “I _promise_.”

William gave a chuckle, walking forwards until he was besides him. “Nice change of pace, then.”

Suddenly, his ears shot up. Reverberating whispers were coming from down the hallway, mingled sets of voices echoing together.

Lurching forward, ignoring the looks of surprise, he stumbled through the doorway. “Guys!”

Five pairs of mechanical eyes were looking at him, delight quickly dawning in each and every one. “ _Miles_!”

Mangle was the first one to reach him, dropping down from the ceiling and wrapping their endoskeleton limbs around him in a hug, a screech of excitement coming from them. Then Foxy lunged forward and joined in. And then Chica, and then Freddy, and-

Before he could react, Balloony was suddenly jumping onto the whole group with a loud giggle, knocking them all to the ground. But Miles couldn’t care less, he was home, he was with _them_ , he was where he belonged. He was where he _loved_.

“I can’t believe you managed to hide for so long!” Mangle’s screech in his ear was louder than ever before, but he didn’t mind. “You’re _totally_ getting the next five rounds as a seeker!”

“We missed you, pally.” Freddy’s raspy voice was filled with a much calmer, yet equally warm joy. “It was so different not seeing you scare the night guard each shift-”

“Yee landlubber finally came back to the salty waters!” Foxy’s ragged laugh sounded in his ears. “I knew yee couldn’ be gone for long, lass.”

The welcomes, the voices, each so different yet so familiar, sunk into his head as he stayed tight in the center of the embrace, basking in the pure warmth and happiness. It was a good thing he no longer actually needed air, or else he would have fainted a while ago. _I could stay right here forever with you._

Eventually, they each let go, one by one, stepping back slowly. “So!” Mangle exclaimed, slipping back onto the ceiling. “Where were you?”

Miles hesitated slightly as he looked at each and every one of their eager faces, ears pricked and leaning forward with enthusiasm. _How do I start this?_

“Well first off, what about your new friends?” Chica suggested, eyes glittering. “You never got around to-”

“ _New friends?_ ” Mangle and Freddy suddenly turned towards the doorway, spotting the others. He could see Mike take a step back, fear flashing in his gaze suddenly.

“Hold on!” Miles darted towards the doorway before any of them could run through. “They’re new around here, okay? They’re not… used to all of this quite yet. You have to calm down before you go in.”

“New sailors on deck, eh?” Foxy cocked his ears. “Ah, they’ll take a minute to get used to it all if they’re gonna join-”

“They’re not quite joining.” Miles looked around them, wincing at their excitement. “There’s… a lot going on, it’ll take a moment to fully explain… but you guys have to listen. Please?”

“Are they why you were gone?” Chica tilted her head.

“Partially- but it’s not their fault.” He said quickly. “It- I’ll try to explain, best as I can, but you’ll have to be patient.”

“Sorry about the… sudden welcome.” Freddy said. “It’s just been a while since we’ve seen you, and with newcomers, nonetheless.”

“I know it has.” Miles glanced at him, relaxing. “I missed you too. But… it’s a long story-”

“I’m ready for a sailor’s tale anyday!” Foxy grinned. “But I can listen closely for a long while, too. Where we goin’, lass?”

He took in a long, slow breath, feeling the dusty air flow through his suit for a moment. “Let’s get to meeting them first.”


	12. Chapter 12

William watched the thin, skeletal figure scramble across the walls, endoskeleton clanking loudly against the walls. The sight made his ears twitch in amusement as he walked through the corridor, watching them turn their snout back towards him every now and then. “Come on!” Their screech echoed through the hallway. “You’re walking so _slow_.”

“Not fair when you can walk over the ceiling, Mangle!” Miles called out, walking besides him. “If you had on a heavy suit too, then you wouldn’t be running so much.”

He gave a soft, low chuckle. “Are they always this eager?”

“Always.” He was staring after their figure on the ceiling, a touch of warmth in his mechanical eyes. “They always win our games because of their body, too. But we don’t mind.”

 _You don’t mind._ William followed his gaze towards them, clambering overhead. _But why would anyone, anyways?_

They’d split back off into a few groups after Miles had told the phantoms of what had happened, searching for another heart. Well, at least they still thought it was a heart. No one, not even Michael and Vincent themselves, had been completely sure of what had completely caused the portal to suddenly appear. Perhaps they’d actually been able to grab said heart back in that closet, and it turned into that portal. Or perhaps the portal was inside that closet all along, and just had to be activated somehow. Who knew?

Hopefully this time would provide more answers, though. Sure, none of it made much sense, even with the voice still occasionally providing ‘guidance’ of some sort, but so what? Really, _none_ of their universes ever seemed 100% logical. _Definitely not my own._

“Do you think they’ll be fine with you having to leave again?” William glanced at Miles.

He kept his gaze fixed on Mangle’s figure, still moving across the walls. “They’ll be sad.” He shook out his shoulders slightly, gears shifting. “But hopefully they’ll accept it, like they accepted that we all came from different universes.”

Well, that was true. But seeing their reaction to Miles returning, their excitement, their eagerness… _would they?_

They’d still tell them before they left, if they could. And it was fairly clear that at least a few of the phantoms recognized that they would be on the move again soon, one way or another. So… hopefully nothing bad would happen.

 _Why do I even care?_ William’s ear twitched as the thought entered his head. This place seemed much better than his universe, anyways. _They’ll still be doing much better than us after this is all done, anyways._

The cloudiness over his head was suddenly interrupted by a huge weight clamping down over his back, limbs wrapping around him. He suddenly stumbled from the figure, nearly falling. “What- _Mangle_?”

“If you want to go slow, then at least make it _fun_.” Their high-pitched whine rang through his ears, right against his head. “Come on! Piggyback ride!”

The sound of ragged laughter made his head turn, towards Miles, watching with amusement. “They’re not wrong, you know. If we’re going to be slow, why not have a little fun?”

William hesitated for a moment, feeling the limbs pressing against his suit. _Fun?_

“What are you waiting for?” Their voice giggled again. “Let’s go!”

Slowly, he started to stumble down the hallway, each step heavy as Mangle shrieked with excitement. They were loosely holding onto his back, laughter clear in their voice box as they lurched forward with each lumbering, clanking step.

William kept silent throughout the ride, but an amusement was bubbling up in his chest as well as he carried the endoskeleton through the corridor. Something was light-heartedly fun about stumbling around in the hallway, just a break away from the constant numbness and-

He jerked to a halt, forgetting Mangle’s laughter as his mind froze. _And…_

_“Go faster, dad!”_

_The excited squeal made his grin widen as her little arms stayed tightly wrapped around his neck, head resting on his shoulder as she peered at his face. “Are you ready?”_

_“Ready!” Her hands squeezed tightly, limbs pressing firmly around him._

_“Here we go, Lizzy!”_

_Her high-pitched laughter got louder as he ran around the house, her long orange curls of hair bobbing up and down with each step. Their echoing voices rang clear around the halls, euphoria and only amusement growing as the seconds went by. Round and round they went, speeding up as they raced around-_

_“My bow!”_

_The sudden cry of dismay made him slow down as her grip loosened slightly, head peering over his shoulder at the ground. Indeed, the little red bow lay on the ground behind them, having fallen out of that fluffy orange hair._

_“Dad, we can’t leave it on the floor!” She protested. “Mikey or Chris might step on it, or you might forget and step on it!”_

_“It’s okay, we can pick it up.” He murmured, glancing at her reassuringly. “Let’s put you down for a moment, okay?”_

_She gave a quick nod as he bent down, her arms letting go from his back as she slipped off. Carefully, she scooped up the small piece of fabric in her fingers, already slipping it back in her hair. After a moment, she turned back to him, head tilted. “Daddy, does it look perfect?”_

_“You look fine, darling.” He chuckled warmly. “It’s okay to not be perfect, alright?”_

_Her little face was still set in a slight frown. “But if it’s not, then I want to fix it.”_

_“Elizabeth, you’ll always be perfect to me.” He said softly, kneeling down. He traced her chin with a finger, smile staying on his lips the entire time. “With or without that bow, you are the best little girl you can be. And don’t you let anyone tell you differently, okay?”_

_Her green eyes brightened at his words, a smile returning to her face. “Okay.”_

“-liam? William, are you there?”

He blinked. Suddenly, he became aware of the hallway, the lack of weight on his back, the echoing silence. “Where’s Mangle-”

“You suddenly froze.” Miles said, head leaning over as he peered at his face. “I sent Mangle to go ahead of us. Was it the voice again?”

William was silent for a moment, until he shook his head. “No. Just a little… no, nothing. But I’m back.”

“You’re sure?”

“Completely. It’s not exactly the most organized place up in here, after all.” He gave a forced chuckle. Before Miles could respond, he took a step forward, beginning to walk again. He tried to ignore his piercing gaze as he pressed on, turning the corner and spotting a closed door. “Should we check through there, you think?”

Miles placed a hand on the rusted doorknob, slowly turning it open. They stepped inside, the area mostly empty, save a few filled-up cardboard boxes. “Not too full of storage, but we can search through those.”

“Should I help?” Mangle’s head suddenly poked in from above the doorway, ears flickering.

Miles shook his head before William could respond. “No, it would be better of you to search through the vents.” He replied. “If anyone can search in those, it’d be you. Maybe it’s hidden down there.”

“I’ll do my best!” Mangle gave the eager shriek as they disappeared, metal grating and clanking against the walls once again.

After a moment, William glanced down at Miles, already rummaging through one of the boxes. “Do you think the heart will actually be in the vents?”

He didn’t look up from the cardboard. “It could be, it could not. But they’ll find out easily.”

William was still a second longer before bending down too, dragging out another box, filled with mostly exterior parts and endoskeleton pieces inside. If the heart _was_ in here, it would be hard to feel it among all the pieces, especially in the dim light. _And we’re both metal too._

“What _were_ you thinking about back there?” Miles’ sudden question made his ears twitch as he glanced up. “Even if it wasn’t the voice, it still made you freeze for a solid minute.”

He shrugged. “Just my mind halting for a moment. Nothing important.”

Whether or not Miles noticed the stiffness of his ears, he didn’t know. But it was a while until he responded. “How different is this Fazbear’s Fright from your old one?”

William gave a chuckle. “Very. As far as I know, the rest of the bunch don’t talk whatsoever. Or give a shit around me. And…” His ears flattened slightly. “I’m pretty sure there was one more over there that isn’t present here.”

“What is it?”

“A…” _A creature that will never forgive or forget me for what I did._ “A smaller one. A mask. Four limbs. Just a puppet with no strings. Not much else.”

Miles gave a slight nod. “Are they all hostile?”

“Not towards me. Not anymore.” He shrugged. “They didn’t even seem to realize I was there. And when the place burnt down, so did they.”

“How did you escape?”

“As if I truly even know.” William muttered. “Mike burnt the place down himself. I didn’t escape, but I survived. And followed him back to his house.” He gave a snort. “But he knew the entire time. Knew I’d make it out alive. And so he kept me in the house where I couldn’t do anymore harm.”

“How long has it been since it burnt down?”

He examined his metal fingers, a ragged sigh echoing through his voice box. “Nearly two years now.”

Miles was silent as they continued to search. But his mind was already trailing away to the past, to the time where they’d all been fine. To the time where _he’d_ been fine.

“What were you _really_ thinking about?” His ears flattened at Miles’ question.

“Why do you care?” He grunted.

He glanced up at him, his glinting eyes narrowed. “I know that you’ve made plenty of mistakes in the past. Both of us. That’s why we’re in these suits.”

“No kidding.” William snorted. “Took you long enough to notice.”

Miles’ ears flickered around. “I don’t want to pretend like I know everything about you, or what you did. But…” He paused for a moment. “I know very well what being hollow looks like. What it feels like. I can see it in yourself. And Mike.” He blinked. “So I want to know _why_.”

 _You’re hollow inside._ The voice’s words echoed through his head for a moment as his hands paused inside the box.

“I know why I did what I did.” Miles continued, sitting back as he pushed his box away. “After getting scooped and being forced back into life by Ennard, I… felt incomplete. I was incomplete. No insides, no mind, no… humanity. It was like trying to turn back time.” He gave a sad chuckle. “Which I guess I sort of was.”

“And then you returned to working at another of the pizzerias.”

“I did.” Miles murmured, eyes dimming. “I’m not proud of it. I know what I did is wrong, and always will be. Even though I felt like I had no other options back then, like I _had_ to give them something I didn’t have anymore… I know it was wrong. If there was a better way that I’d been aware of back then… I would gladly choose to let those kids live.”

 _Would I have been able to choose something else?_ William’s ears twitched at the thought in his head. _Why does it even matter when everything’s been over for so long?_

“But I know that they were able to find someplace to be happy after what I did, in the end.” He said softly. “And they gave me… a place like this. Alongside the phantoms.” He glanced at William. “They are the _actual_ mascots of Freddy Fazbear’s, in this universe. The children have moved on, but… they still left the animatronics themselves to keep me company. I’ve felt more whole in the past thirty years than I ever did before.”

 _Good for you._ But despite the slightly envious thought in his head, there was also a tinge of bitterness towards himself. _As if I could ever deserve to feel whole._

“So that’s what I wanted to ask you.” Miles’ sudden refocus made him stiffen slightly. “Even though you _say_ you don’t care… clearly some part of you does. Even if you don’t like to call him so, you still have a son. And _he_ still has a father.”

 _Cutting straight to the point, aren’t we?_ He resisted the urge to say the words as he dropped his gaze. “The only thing I could do for him is to disappear from existence forever.” He gave a harsh chuckle. “And we’re both stuck in this state of immortality forever.”

“And you’re content with that?” Miles leaned forward, a challenging gleam in his eyes. “You know, he still refers to you as ‘dad’.”

William flattened his ears. “And half of his words are about trying to shut me up, Miles. No amount of immortality can take back the past.”

“But any amount of immortality means you have an endless future.”

“You think he _wants_ a life to do with me?”

“No.” Miles flicked his ears. “He _needs_ a life to do with you. And vice-versa. If there’s anything that both of you agree on, it’s that your universe has the most bleak future out of us all. So why not change that?” He leaned forward. “Why not take what’s still left and make it better?”

“I’m the last person to ever give life. Look at how many I’ve killed at the pizzeria in an attempt to satisfy my grief. _And_ look at what happened to the rest of our family.” He snorted. “He accidentally caused the death of his brother, his sister passed less than a year later with her spirit trapped in an animatronic, and now he’s perpetually alive in a dead body. All of this was caused by me, one way or another. There’s no _life_ to be gained by getting closer to him.”

“And you don’t regret it?”

“Of _course_ I still-” William gave a slight growl, hands clenched into fists as the memories ran through his head. “If I could turn back time, then I would. But it’s been gone for thirty years, and it’s not coming back. I’m no _father_ after what I did.”

Miles’ ears twitched. “And you’re happy with that?”

 _Stop asking the same questions!_ “There’s no happiness left for someone like _me_.”

“I thought that was true for myself as well.” He retorted. “But everyone deserves an end to their pain, even those that live forever. If the kids can find their peace, then you can too.”

“You’re more insane than I am if you actually believe that.”

“Fine with me.” He said evenly. “You think nothing can change the past, but every second you let slip by only _adds_ to said past. It’ll take a lot of time to get anywhere near to undoing it all, but if you would _try_ , I think you’ll find less resistance than you’ve spun out in your head.” Miles stood up, walking towards the doorway, eyes still fixed on William. “You’ve got all the time in the universe to be a father again. Think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character development and plot came knocking and they're here to stay-


	13. Chapter 13

“Tell me again.” The ghostly animatronic glanced back at them, ears twitching. “How does the whole group get along?”

“Greatly.” Vincent chuckled. “You guys remind me a lot of them, even if there’s less in our universe. And they’re a bit more… calm, but still. This place is alright too.”

Michael gave a slight nod. “It’s different to be here, but we’ll manage.”

_At least, hopefully._ He still wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with the flickering lights and creaks that came with every movement. Maybe the spirit in the animatronics wasn’t different from their own world, but thirty whole years of disuse was made clear here. And just imagining how terrifying it would be if the animatronics _weren’t_ friendly…

“Is the Freddy over there like me?” He tilted his head, mechanical eyes blinking.

“Well, both of you clearly keep the group together.” Vincent shrugged. “Calmest of the bunch, keep the peace, get down to business quickly. I guess it’s probably part of being the head figure of the business throughout all these universes.”

Freddy gave a raspy laugh. “Might just be. Though, in this place, now that it's a horror attraction… I think Miles takes the spotlight more than I do.”

“Well, it’d be a successful one.” He replied, a grin on his face. He glanced back at Michael, silver eyes flashing. “Could you imagine that, in our own universe?”

“For kids?” He snorted. “No parent in their right mind would allow their children to go among sentient seven-foot-tall robots that were actually meant to scare them.”

“Who knows?” Freddy shrugged. “‘Round here, we mostly get teenagers. They’re delighted enough at the scares.”

“No one’s hurt though, right?”

“Never.” He waved a flickering hand. “We can’t actually touch them, except for Miles. And he exercises the most restraint out of all of us. He’d never forgive himself if he grabbed another child.”

“Can _we_ touch _you_?” Vincent raised an eyebrow.

“Probably not.” Michael muttered. “We’re still 100% alive.”

Freddy nodded. “It’s doubtful that you two could. But the… other purple one and that suit like Miles probably could. They also died and came back, right?”

“Yeah, both Mike and William did.” He frowned. “But neither of us plan on doing anything like that.”

“Definitely not.” Vincent chuckled, glancing at him. “I’m staying right in here, in my own body. I’m not going anywhere.”

_I sure hope so._ A tinge of warmth came to his cheeks at the thought, eyes flickering away from his silvery gaze. They’d been walking throughout the halls, side by side, for the past while, having split up again in search of the supposed heart. Freddy had gone with them, showing them around too… but he was mostly grateful for how calm the search was, compared to back in their own universe. _I just want some time… alone._

“How do you think they’re doing back there?” Vincent murmured.

“Hopefully alright.” He shrugged. “The animatronics know how to handle themselves, and Scott and Jeremy… well, I hope they’re doing okay. Even though Scott wasn’t exactly… the happiest with it.”

“They’ve got each other.” His voice was as calm as ever as they walked through the corridor. “I mean, of course they’ll be _worried_. So would I if you were doing this on your own. But, well… you’re not.” His smile softened slightly, something else entering his gaze as he glanced at him. “I’m glad I’m doing this with you.”

Michael was almost glad for the dim lighting, for he could feel the heat in his face rising, a tingling warmth in his skin. “I’m glad we’re doing this together too.” He whispered.

He suddenly became aware of Freddy turning back around in front of them, catching a sly gleam in his mechanical eyes. Had he been listening to their conversation?

Regardless, Michael was grateful for the phantom’s silence as they walked on, occasionally stopping to push open a door here or there. But most rooms lay empty, nothing but a few, well-integrated props that only took a few glances around.

“Why’s it so empty around here, though?” Vincent raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it _is_ supposed to be a horror attraction.” Freddy chuckled. “Most of these little places are where we appear from, jumping out as they try to find an exit.” He pointed a hand towards the walls. “And all these vents? Mangle can easily shove the covers off and provide more scares. The sounds of them scraping through the vents work wonders through the echoing halls too.”

“You really do just have it all figured out, huh?”

“Well, we’ve had a solid thirty years to do so.” His ears twitched in amusement.

_William apparently had thirty years too._ Michael bit his lip. _But I guess his world wasn’t nearly as lucky._

Well, it definitely wasn’t as good as the rest of their universes. It was something that both he and Mike were adamant about, all the time. Sometimes they even seemed jealous of what the rest of them had in their worlds. But he supposed after all that had happened to them, it wasn’t really much of a surprise. _Even if Mike can be more outward about his bitterness..._

“Oh, here’s a spot we can actually search through.” Freddy’s words cut through his thoughts, a door creaking open. “It’s a corridor of nothing but spare parts, fake blood and handprints, and peeling wallpaper. We love jumping out at them, especially at the end of it, when they’re about to reach the door.”

“It’s a fake exit?”

“A fake exit.” He chuckled. “But it works wonderfully, especially when they’re around two-thirds of the way through the whole thing.”

“Well, then let’s jump into it.” Vincent grinned, stepping onto the stained tiles.

“There is no way we’re not taking a shower after this.” Michael muttered, following him in. Footprints, handprints, claw marks, messages- the area was covered in the scarlet mess. “And that’s if we can even _find_ one at the end of this.”

Freddy’s ears twitched. “If you two don’t want to do it alone, then I could go ahead and join you. It _will_ take a while to get through the whole corridor-”

“No, that’s fine.” Vincent glanced at him. “It’s just messy. Nothing we can’t handle.”

Michael hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. “We can do it on our own.”

“If you’re sure.” Freddy said, backing through the doorway. “If you need help, don’t hesitate to just call for one of us, though. We’ll be over in a flash.”

“We’ll be fine.”

“I thought you might say that.” The same, thinly-veiled amusement flashed in his mechanical eyes as he walked away. His face flushed slightly, gaze dropping to the door. He _had_ known that they wanted to be alone.

“Let’s get started.” Vincent knelt down, peering at a pile of metal scraps. “Maybe we’ll actually find the heart here, in the midst of a bunch of fake blood.”

“This is going to be a pain to search through when literally everything is coated in it, though.” He muttered. “We still don’t know what happened back in our world with the first heart.”

“Things’ll be fine.” He shrugged, giving him a slight smile. “And, hey, if it needs you to suddenly fall for a second time, I can catch you again.”

Michael rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fluttering beat of his heart. “Yeah, yeah…”

They dug through the piles side by side, hands quickly getting coated in the liquid. He didn’t quite know the visual difference between real and fake blood, let alone in the dim lighting, but with any luck, Freddy was right and it was all artificial.

“How do you think the others are doing with their search?” Vincent’s voice cut through his concentration for a moment.

He frowned. “Well, with all the phantom animatronics joining in, hopefully they’re not having too hard of a time.” He winced as he shoved aside another endoskeleton piece, glancing at his scarlet fingers. “And hopefully they’re not digging through fake blood as well.”

“They’ll definitely have some questions when we all meet back up again.” He chuckled. “Hopefully this’ll wash out easily. Can’t be turning red instead of purple.”

Michael gave a snort. “Red or purple, you’ll still be you.” He glanced at him. “Though admittedly it looks strange already.”

It was weird, seeing the differing colors. The blood was dark, coagulated scarlet, and against the deep, purple hue, it _really_ didn’t look right. _But he’s still him, no matter what._

“William would probably beg to differ.” Vincent pushed apart another pile, digging around with an arm. “He’s probably had plenty of experience with something like this.”

“Jesus, that’s morbid.”

“Well, imagine just trying to explain something like _this_ -” He waved a bloody arm around the corridor- “To someone that just walked in. I think that’d be morbid too.”

“Considering you’ve basically taken a full dip in it, yeah.” Michael raised an eyebrow. “Your shirt’s splattered with it, your arms are completely red, you- there’s even some stuck in your hair already!”

“Wait, really-?” One of his hands drifted to his ponytail before he could utter a response.

“Now more of it’s in your hair!” He said, exasperated. “Put your hand down already- and it’s gotten on your face too.”

Hefting a sigh, Michael walked over, rolling his eyes. He knelt down in front of him, eyes narrowed at the smear of scarlet on his brow. With his left hand, thankfully free of the blood, he moved his thumb towards it, slowly wiping away the patch of red. “There we go.” He murmured.

“You know, we’ve still got half the corridor to search.” Vincent chuckled. “Was that really necessary?”

“Yes it was, you moron.” He muttered, softly glaring at him. _Anything’s necessary for you._

Suddenly, he realized how close he’d moved. Their faces were less than a foot apart, pressed against the wall, his face starting to heat up as it hit him.

And yet… he wasn’t moving. Vincent wasn’t moving either, the slight smile still on his lips as they looked at each other. Something was… captivating about this. _He’s captivating._

Michael stiffened slightly as he gently clasped his hand around his own from where it still was in the air, fingers slowly intertwining together as he held his palm against his chest. His heartbeat was ringing out in his ears as they continued to stay still, struggling to find words to say. _Were_ there words to say?

Whatever they were, _if_ they were… he didn’t find them. He forgot about his heartbeat completely as he looked into his eyes, warm, silvery pools of moonlight, even in the darkness. And something in him… just didn’t want to look away. He couldn’t look away, not from that sweet smile, that beautiful face-

“Hey, are you guys- _oh_.”

The haze of warmth was broken in a flash, the voice cutting through the moment out of nowhere. Michael hastily let go of his hand, scrambling away from Vincent as he turned a panicked glare at the face in the doorway. “ _William_!”

The mechanical suit stayed frozen for a moment as he blinked, ears shooting up in embarrassment. “I- um, well, we- we’re in the cafeteria, if- once you’re ready, we-” He gave a slight cough. “I-I’ll just… leave.”

He vanished from the doorway, metal suit clanking loudly as he ran through the hallway, echoes thinning away from the area. Michael quickly stood up, face flushed red as he refused to look at Vincent, the air silent for a solid moment.

“Erm, let’s…” The words made his blush deepen further. “Let’s just go to the cafeteria.”


	14. Chapter 14

Mike stared down at the small piece of metal, fingers tracing over the edges. It was so perfectly smooth, so perfectly round. _Yet so imperfectly… incomplete._

“They’re on their way.” The sudden words coming from the doorway made him glance up from his palm, at his father, feet clunking into the area. “Found them.”

“How far are they?” He raised an eyebrow. “I thought they were going to be following you back here.”

“They- well, they were, but-” William broke off with a cough. “A little… _something_ popped up. They're taking a bit longer.”

“Did you at least tell them we found this?” Mike frowned.

“They’ll find out when they get here.” He was solidly staring at the table as he sat down.

He rolled his eyes. Well, whatever it was, hopefully it wouldn’t take much longer. They had work to do and figure out. _And something else to find, now._

“Surprised to see them covered in blood?” Freddy chuckled, making his head snap up.

“They’re covered in _what_?” Mike said disbelievingly. “How did-”

“Fake blood, don’t worry.” He blinked. “They were just searching inside the corridor that was basically swimming in the stuff.”

“Well, that explains something, at least.” William grunted, still looking down at the table.

There was something unreadable in his eyes, that he couldn’t quite make out. “What else needs explaining?”

He flicked his ears, not answering. Mike turned away with a huff. _Why can’t anything get less complicated today?_

It hadn’t helped that the phantom animatronics were joining them. Sure, it was good to have more pairs of eyes, but they were _loud_. And even with Helpy alongside him once again, he couldn’t help the irritation with every time they randomly popped out without warning. _Too close for comfort._ He scratched the ears of the little robot, sitting besides him on the table.

Suddenly, he flinched as Freddy suddenly took a seat besides him. The phantom made no noise against the chair as he relaxed.

“What?” The single word was blunt as he glanced at him.

“Just wanted a place to sit.” He nodded at his palm, still firmly clutched around the metal. “Where do you think the other half will be?”

“Who knows.” Mike muttered. “Hopefully it’s in this place as well.”

Half. Half a metal heart, found in the vents. Mangle’s screech of excitement came from nowhere when they’d found it deep within, taking it back to them in an instant. But the question its discovery had brought was clear. Where was the other piece?

Miles was standing a few feet away from them, ears pricked as he glanced around the room occasionally. He’d barely spoken since they’d found the piece, eyes dimmed and jaw slightly ajar. A strange, whispery hum came from his suit as he continued to stare into nothing. The voice, probably. Though that didn’t stop how unnerving it was to watch.

“How long do you think it’ll take for them to be back?” The light in Freddy’s eyes was unrecognizable as he stared at the open doorway to the cafeteria.

“Hopefully soon.” Mike shrugged. “The quicker we can tell them about this, the better.”

His ears twitched slightly as he turned his head towards him. “I think they _might_ just be taking a bit longer than you’d be happy with.”

Was that a glimmer of amusement in his voice? “What are you talking about?”

He blinked. “You don’t realize it? What they are?”

“All I know is that I have no idea what you’re saying. They’re not like us, they’re normal. Hundred percent.” Mike glanced at Helpy, who was staring at Freddy too, head tilted. “What the hell do you mean?”

A raspy laugh came from within as he shook his head. “I think I’ll leave them to speak for themselves when they want to.”

He narrowed his eyes at his words, but he was already turning back towards the doorway. _What they are? Alive, happy, better off than any of us…_

Suddenly, quiet footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Mike glanced up to see the two walking through. Sure enough, caked around their skin were patches of dark liquid, scarlet and slick. If he hadn’t already gotten used to seeing so much blood, it would have been a nauseating sight.

“Finally.” He glanced at their faces, looking for a hint of whatever Freddy was talking about. “What took you so long?”

“Nothing.” Michael muttered, glancing at the ground for a moment. “What’s going on?”

He pushed away the curious thought, carefully opening up the palm. “Well, it looks like it’s still a physical heart that we’re searching for.”

“Really?” Vincent picked up the solid half, turning it over in his hands. “So… we’ve found part of it here.”

“Half of it, yeah.” Mike glanced at Miles, his figure still frozen. “We’re not sure if the other piece is here too, but… I think he’s getting information from the voice. Hopefully.”

He gave a slight nod, opening his mouth to speak. But suddenly, Miles turned around, blinking rapidly as he glanced between each of them.

“The voice.” He murmured. “It spoke again-”

“Figured. What did it say?” Mike stood up as well, staring at him. “Where to find the second half?”

“I-” He frowned, eyes flickering. “Not exactly, but… it gave a strong clue.”

“Cryptid as always, huh?” William chuckled.

“Less so this time, though.” Miles flicked his ears. “I know the second piece isn’t in here, though. It’s somewhere else. ‘ _A place you never liked. But a place you’ll always remember._ ’”

“Where’s that?”

His suit shuddered for a moment, limbs twitching. “I… think I know. But it’s a while away.”

“Just how far, though?” Mike leaned forward.

Miles blinked. “I think we’ll have to travel for a day or two, if it’s just by foot. Given our differing conditions, we can’t use a car. Or move in public sight.”

“Well, we could. It would probably get the police involved, but-”

“Dad.” He rolled his eyes. “What’s the actual place, you think?”

“The… location where I got scooped.”

Mike blinked. “Oh.”

“It’ll be old too, at this point.” Miles said, quickly. “And I don’t know if Ennard’s still hanging around that area. Or what they’d do.” His ears flattened. “But I’m certain that’s where we have to go for the rest of the heart.”

“Well, it makes enough sense.” William shrugged. “Two places that matter the most to what you are now. Of course it’d be in the place where it all started.”

He glanced at his father, staring at Miles. There was an unusually calm and… understanding tone to his words. Miles was looking back with a clear expression as well. _What’s up with everyone now?_

“Wait.” Freddy suddenly spoke, glancing at him. “Miles… you’ll be leaving soon for this, aren’t you.”

“I…” He took a step towards him. “I know it’s sudden. I know _all_ of this is sudden, and I wish I could stay longer. But… I have to go. We’ll try to make it as fast as we can, but-”

He flicked his ears. “I understand that, Miles.” Freddy said calmly. ‘But you probably won’t have much control over how long it takes to get each other back into your own worlds. I can tell the rest of the phantoms if you want to leave soon-”

“Of course I’ll tell them myself!” His ears shot up. “I _want_ to say goodbye, at least for now. But maybe if… if you could come with me, it might… make things easier.”

“Anything for an old pal.” He stood up with the chuckle, walking towards the doorway with him. “They’ll understand too, though. We all did, and we all will.”

As they walked off through the corridor, Mike glanced at his father. “How long do you think this’ll take?”

He shrugged. “As long as it needs to be, I suppose.”

Mike raised an eyebrow at the calm tone, once again. He followed his gaze over to the other two in the room, sitting at a table a bit further down. They were quietly murmuring to each other, heads close as their eyes occasionally flickered up.

“Okay, what is it that’s going on?” He muttered, setting his arms down on the table, barely noticing Helpy jump back. “Freddy said something about the two of them, something that I don’t notice. Now _you’re_ -” He paused for a moment. _Acting strangely? Acting rationally?_ “You’re acting… weird. It’s like everything’s just changed completely, with all of these alternate universes.”

William gave a ragged cough. “As if I’ve ever _not_ been weird.”

_There was a time, forty or so years ago._ The thought flashed through Mike’s head before he could fully comprehend it, the memories flowing back for a moment. A slight frown tugged at his lips. “It’s still… not the same.”

“You still tell me to shut up every other sentence. That hasn’t changed.” He chuckled.

Yet it was missing the usual cynical edge, only making his frown deepen further. “How do you think Liz is doing back there?”

William stiffened slightly. “Better off than us. I’d be surprised if she hasn’t fought Freddy a dozen times in our absence.”

_Better off than us, huh?_ “Surely they’ve gotten along by now.”

“Who knows?” He still wasn’t looking at him, tone unreadable. “Not exactly like they did well together even before the split.”

Mike narrowed his eyes. “Dad, what’s _your_ mind set on right now?”

His ears drifted downwards ever so slightly. “You still call me that.”

It was a simple statement. A hollow statement. He opened his mouth for a response, only to snap it shut. _I still call him that._

The conversation abruptly came to a halt with that, even as he felt Helpy tugging on his shirt, eyes blinking up at him with concern. Wordlessly, Mike scooped it up into his arms, still watching his father. His ears were lower than before, still staring at the table hard.

He swallowed, trying to come up with something to say. Where had this sudden… _genuinity_ came from? No, not even just genuinity. There was an unprecedented seriousness in his last words, in his tone, in the way he didn’t meet his eyes. A vast discomfort was prickling underneath his skin, and yet… something softened slightly as he looked at him, sitting there. “Dad, I-”

But he cut himself off at the sight of Miles walking back through the doorway. Freddy was following closely behind again, a sympathetic look in his mechanical eyes.

“We’ll be leaving whenever you’re ready, while it’s early enough.” Miles said, glancing at each of them. “I’ve said goodbye, for now.”

Freddy patted his shoulder gently, giving a nod. “Good luck with finding the other half of the heart.” He rasped. “I have a feeling you’ll need it.”

“Thank you.” Vincent and Michael were already moving towards the doorway, speaking briefly before walking out. Mike nestled Helpy onto his shoulder, about to take a step when he glanced back at his father. He was still sitting at the table, ears flattened against his head.

Suddenly, he became aware of Miles moving towards him. “Go wait with the others, it shouldn’t take too long.” He murmured, ears flickering. “I’ll be right out with you.”

After a moment of hesitation, Mike gave a nod, walking towards the doorway. At the edge of the room, he glanced back, getting a fleeting glimpse of Miles talking to his father. Then, he stepped through.


	15. Chapter 15

“So.” The gears of his suit clicked as he glanced at him, footsteps rustling through the grass. “Do you think we’ll reach your old house by nightfall?”

Miles kept his gaze fixed ahead. “Hopefully, if the voice keeps on leading us. I haven’t been there since I became part of this suit.”

William grunted. “Thirty years sure does a number on your memories.”

His ear twitched. It had been yesterday that they’d started moving, early in the morning. Now they were trudging through a forest, the sun drifting towards the horizon, safely out of sight from any passerby. It was much too far away from the phantoms at this point, making good progress- but it didn’t feel so. _Fazbear’s Fright is my home now. Where we’re going is no more than a house of the past._

_The house may be empty, but your memories are not so. Thirty years is nothing compared to an eternity._

He inwardly frowned at the voice. There was a prickling truth to their words that got underneath his exterior.

_You may have faced your past already Miles, but it will never leave completely._

Miles gave a slight sigh at the words. _When there’s nothing to keep my mind away from the past, it feels like that’s all there is._

“Conflicted?” William rumbled.

“A bit.” He muttered. “It’s a place that I don’t regret leaving behind, for obvious reasons.”

“Well, at least you don’t have the reminder stuck in your home all day. _Our_ Ennard, they-” He paused, ears flattening. “They… live with us.”

Miles blinked. “Why?”

“Complicated memories.” His eyes dimmed.

His ears pricked up ever so slightly. “We’ve got a long way to walk, you know.” He murmured. “What’s the story this time?”

“I’m not-”

“-proud of what you did. I know.” Miles finished. “But you could at least tell me why.”

William’s ears drooped. “I made that set of animatronics not… long after Christopher died. After he was bitten. I… couldn’t keep myself in the house around the kids. Not around _Mike_ , so I…” He gave a harsh snort. “I threw myself into building them. Building them for… the only purpose that I had at that point.”

“Trying to make yourself feel better.”

“ _Killing kids._ ” His ears flattened against the back of his head as he looked at him. “ _Maybe_ I’ll be able to feel better about it in the future, but after thirty years, sugarcoating does nothing. It’s the truth. I made them to be killers, in every single way.”

Miles flinched at the bitterness of his words. “What happened then?”

He huffed. “I… was a fool. I sent them into the newest location. They were advanced, incredibly so, but…” He glanced away. “I should have known it would happen to _her_.”

“Who-”

“ _Elizabeth_.” Something changed in his voice as he continued to speak. “She came along during the opening week with me, wanting to see them. She loved them, but… I knew what would happen if I let her get too close. But somehow, _still_ , I ended up looking away for one moment too long, and…”

William trailed off, eyes all but completely darkened, hands clenched into tight fists. He didn’t need to finish that sentence for Miles.

“She’s in there, isn’t she?” He murmured. “Her spirit.”

He gave a slight nod. “After they formed Ennard, she ended up… leaving the mess. Regained her own endoskeleton, and… found us.” A broken chuckle left him. “Turns out, Mike was using me to lure her to the house. After all this time, she… she hasn’t moved on.”

“What do you mean?” The cynical melancholy of his words made him glance back behind him, at the others. They showed no signs of listening, still following behind. “Hasn’t moved on from… the endoskeleton?”

“No. Well, yes, but…” His voice sank, low and dark. “Out of anyone, _any_ of the animatronics… she doesn’t hate me. I’m still a father to her.” He looked at him, a bitter hollowness in his eyes. “Can you believe that?”

“William-”

“Me. The person that got her killed with my recklessness. The person that couldn’t get to her in time. I could have done something different, _anything_ , but…” He shook his head with a growl. “At least if she hated me, then she’d distance herself from me. Maybe she would be able to move on from all of this. But she doesn’t.”

There was such a defeated, harsh sorrow in his words as they trudged on, the only sound interrupting the silence in the chirping of the crickets in the surrounding trees. After a long while, Miles finally spoke.

“I still believe what I said back in Fazbear’s Fright.” He murmured, quietly. “I still think you can make it up to all of them.”

“How?” William had a glare in his eyes, but it was empty. “You’re the only one that does.”

“That’s not true. You were talking to Mike back there. I could see it.” He said calmly. “There’s still something left, whether or not you could too. He doesn’t completely hate you, not anymore.”

“He should.”

Miles flicked his ears in irritation. “How long will it take you to realize that there’s an alternative? Another thirty years?” He dropped his voice back down. “It’s going to be slow. It’s going to be hard. But…” He hesitated for a moment, before pressing on. “But you can’t convince anyone that _this_ , currently, is what you really want.”

“What’s the point in wanting?”

“What's the point in _waiting_?” He said evenly. “I said it before, and I’ll say it again here. Give it a try. He’s right back there, and even if he’ll push you away at first, you won’t know until trying.”

Right after finishing his sentence, his footsteps quickened, putting distance between himself and William. His ears were prickling as he did so, leaving him behind as he pressed on. _He has to make the effort. He can’t just keep on talking to me about this._

“What’s the rush?” He whirled around at Michael and Vincent, suddenly right behind him at his faster pace. “Did the voice speak again?”

He blinked. “No, it was just… no. The voice wasn’t speaking. I just… wanted to clear up the stiffening in my joints, that’s all.”

As he looked behind them, he could see William had fallen back with Mike, ears twitching as he met his eyes for a second. But Miles turned back around immediately, glancing at the two besides him.

“I guess a thirty-year-old animatronic suit would seize up easily. “ Vincent shrugged. “But isn’t it actually even older?”

Miles frowned. “This springlock suit is… probably a lot older, yeah.” He flicked his ears. “Not sure by how much, but… maybe five years or so. It wasn’t used a lot when I got into it, that’s for sure.”

“I wonder how long _our_ pizzeria will stay open for.” Michael murmured. “It’ll be around for a while, though.”

“I sure hope so.” Vincent chuckled. “I mean, why wouldn’t it? Sentient animatronics that never seem to age or break down, doubling both as staff and attractions, the popularity of the mascots… shutting the place down would be just as much of a financially bad decision as it would a morally one. I don’t think the manager intends to move on for a while. I sure don’t.”

“Me neither.” The words were surprisingly soft as they looked at each other, an uncharacteristically misty look in both of their eyes.

Miles let them go on ahead, ears twitching as he watched them from behind, still talking. _Seems like Freddy was right, apparently._

The phantom had spoken briefly about the two on their way to say goodbye to the others, an amused glint in his eyes. “I dunno, but there _is_ chemistry there. There’s something going on, I can see it. I can hear it, in the way they talk. Come on. If you’re looking closely enough, you’ll see the sparks too.”

And, well… clearly he hadn’t been wrong. Just looking at them, shoulders nearly touching, the warm gazes they shared with each other… _It’s a strange time and place for it, but why would I judge?_

_Good job._

Miles blinked at the voice’s sudden reappearance. _At what?_

_You’ve spoken well._

_To William?_ He sneaked a glance behind himself, at the other two. Their voices were hushed and much more guarded than Vincent and Michael, but it was still different than the usual cynical remarks.

_Everyone is getting closer. You’re getting closer as well._

_To what?_ Though the voice was still vague as ever, he felt a sense of hope lifting up at the satisfied words.

_Closer._

“Erm, Miles?” The sudden question lifted him away from the thoughts, glancing up ahead. Vincent and Michael had halted, staring at something.

“What is it?” He walked on ahead, pausing as he saw it as well. “Oh…”

They’d come to the edge of the forest, apparently. In front of them stood a fence, the gate locked with a combination lock. As he glanced over the top, he could see the dark outline of a house, against the evening sky.

Even after so long, it only took a few moments to recognize it. He hefted a sigh, gears shifting as he prepared himself.

“A neighborhood, eh?” William rumbled, behind him. “Should we keep going around in the forest?”

“No.” Miles shook his head, grasping the small padlock in his mechanical fingers. He flattened his ears slightly, trying to think back. _The code, the code, the code…_

_8304, Miles._

He blinked at the number. Yes… _yes_. That was it. He moved the small, rusted rings around, looking at each little number. How was it still working, after so many years?

“Is this it?” Mike questioned.

He didn’t answer for a moment, slowly tugging free the little lock, unhooking it from the gate. Miles pressed his palm against the wood, carefully pushing it open. It gave a thin creak as he stepped through, glancing around the small yard. The tussocks of grass stood taller than ever after thirty years, coming all the way up to his mechanical knees. He hadn’t stepped in here for a long, long time. And…

_The house._ He had no real attachment then, and he held none now. Yet… looking at the small flat, the feeling of nostalgia was still unavoidable. _Has it really been so long?_

“Miles.” The calm voice made him turn around, glancing at Michael. “This is it, isn’t it.”

His ears flickered around for a moment. “Yeah.” He murmured. “This is my old house.”


	16. Chapter 16

He turned over, a light sigh escaping his lips as he stared at the ceiling. The bedsheets against his skin were little comfort while laying on the old mattress, shafts of moonlight falling through the window and across his eyes.

Given how quickly night was falling by the time they reached the old house, they’d set up sleeping arrangements immediately. Luckily, or _unluckily_ , he’d gotten the bed. Michael had been trying to fall asleep for the past hour or so, nighttime having come a while ago. Tomorrow would be an important day. He knew that.

And yet… he couldn’t turn off the restlessness that had been plaguing him ever since they’d arrived in Miles’ universe. This wasn’t home. His nights should have been spent playing uno with the whole gang or running through the pizzeria trying to find the right closet for another repair until the sun came up. Not in a world he didn’t belong in.

A frustrated huff came from him as he sat up, raking a hand through his hair. If he wasn’t going to fall asleep, might as well get up.

Carefully, he made his way out the room, footsteps quiet as he walked through the hallway. He was careful not to bump into anything as he got through the grimy kitchen, vision falling on the three- well, four individuals in the living room.

William and Miles were both propped against the wall, suits still and eyes completely dimmed. Mike had taken the couch, now limp on the dusty cushions, and Helpy was sitting on the television set. It gave a slight wave at Michael as it spotted him, pink cheeks widening in a friendly grin.

He half-heartedly waved back, picking his way around the others. With a start, he saw that the back door was open, moonlight softly illuminating the area closest to it. As Michael got closer, he could see the outline of the last person, sitting on the porch, looking at the yard, deep purple skin faintly lit up.

Heart hammering, Michael’s pace quickened slightly, feet making their way towards the doorway. Carefully, he walked outside, wincing slightly at the quiet creaks of the wooden planks. But he kept his eyes firmly on the porch, finally sitting down next to him.

“Can’t sleep?” Vincent’s words were as calm and quiet as the night air, the faintest chirps of crickets coming from the grass.

“Not used to sleeping during the night.” He muttered, crossing his arms. “Let alone on such an old bed.”

He gave a soft chuckle, turning to him, silver eyes glittering. They were as bright as the moonlight that lit them up. “I suppose being on the nightshift embeds that within you.”

“Yeah.” Michael’s fingers drummed against his own arm. “I wonder how our universe is doing right now.”

“We’ve only been away for two nights.” He said, gently. “They’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.”

“I _know_ so.” Vincent rolled his eyes fondly, a light smile on his lips. “Once we get back, you’ll see.”

A touch of warmth came to his chest at his words. “Didn’t want to sleep either, huh?”

“I was hoping you’d be up too.” He admitted.

His heartbeat quickened. “Why?”

Vincent was silent, eyes trailing back to the sky. Michael reluctantly followed his gaze, looking at the stars far above. They were small, white pinpricks against the darkness, with the moon encasing all in its faint, heavenly glow. _Maybe this universe isn’t so bad to be in._

“Do you remember how you felt, seeing the three of them for the first time?” His sudden question made Michael blink, glancing back at him.

“Well… I was terrified.” He bit his lip. “I mean, it was like stepping upon a crime scene, especially when I thought they were, well, dead. And when William woke up and said my name, even though he was talking to Mike-”

“You bolted out of there.” Vincent smirked. “I had no idea what in the world could have terrified you so badly like that. And then, turns out they _weren’t_ from our world.”

“Ironic.” He snorted. “They looked strange from the start, but I didn’t ever think it would get to be like _this_.”

“I doubt they did, either.” He chuckled. “As well as just how starkly different our universe is compared to theirs.”

“...Yeah.” Michael muttered. “We somehow struck _gold_.”

He was silent for a moment, only pushing something back into his pocket. His eyes darted over, but only got a glimpse of the object. “What was that?”

Vincent looked at him. “Just some gum. I’ve had a pack, ever since we left. Want one?”

He hesitated for a moment, before shaking his head. “I’m good. But… out of all the things, you brought a pack of gum?”

“Hey, it’s not like I planned it. It was just in my pocket at the time. But…” He gave a slight sigh. “We really _do_ have a perfect universe, compared to them.”

“Well, Miles found a way.”

“True.” He shrugged. “But you can’t deny that it took a lot of effort to get there.”

“Yeah, it did.” Michael glanced at him. “I guess we’re just… lucky.”

“Lucky is a small word to say, seeing what they’ve gone through.” Suddenly, he looked over, a misty expression on his face. “Michael… I’ve been thinking about something.”

He stiffened slightly. “...Yeah?”

Vincent was quiet, merely reaching out with a hand, setting it out on his own. His face heated up at the gesture, only watching the warm smile form on his lips.

“Learning about how unfortunate they’ve been, I’ve realized something.” He murmured. “Seeing how much they had to suffer through, how much they lost while gaining nothing, it…” He sighed. “It made me really consider… just how short life is. Or can be.

“They might be immortal, in their conditions, but… I don’t ever want to go through all of that just to have an endless life. I’d rather live with an end in sight, knowing what really matters.” His eyes met his, shimmering with an unreadable emotion. “And… fulfilling what I truly want.”

Michael was barely able to hear his sweet voice over his own heart rate. “Vincent… what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that… after all of this. After we get back home, to the others, after this is all done and over with…” His fingers slowly wrapped around his own, holding his hand gently on the porch. “I want _you_.”

His heart all but stopped at those three words. “Y-you…”

“I want to _be_ with you, Michael. Hold hands and go out to dinner. Look at the sky together like this, look at _you_ , I…” Vincent had the most radiant smile on his face, intensely hopeful yet still serene as ever. “I want a life with you in it. Even if it ends up being away from the pizzeria, away from the others- hell, we could end up in a beach cabin out of nowhere and I'd be happy. But… I know what really matters to me. And it’s you.”

Michael couldn’t do anything. He could only feel the growing anxiety fading away the longer he held that beautiful silver gaze. “You… you really _mean_ this? All of it?”

“Yeah.” It was a quiet whisper. “I really do.”

Before he could respond, Vincent tugged him forwards, hand still grasped around his. Then, their lips met, and he was being pulled into a passionate kiss.

Michael melted at the contact, letting himself be held against his chest, eyes drifting shut. He could even taste the slight tang of the gum on his lips, soft and sweet. His heart, which had been racing up until that point, was little more than a quiet beat in the back of his mind as his arm wrapped around him in a warmth-filled embrace, as gentle as honey.

There was no question in his mind as Vincent held him there, no uncertainty left. Something- no, _everything_ inside him knew that he had no complaints. _I’d be happy living a whole lifetime with you too._

Michael finally pulled away, barely aware of how much he needed air as he stared into his eyes. “I think I could live with more of that.” He said, breathlessly.

“Me too.” He gave a light chuckle, hand drifting through his hair. “I can’t wait to get back to our own universe now.”

Held against his chest, surrounded by nothing but the night breeze, Michael could feel his own heart flutter like mad. “Me either.” He murmured. “But I can wait as long as it takes.”

\----------

His words echoed in his head as he ran his fingers through the soft, dark brown locks. “So can I.” He whispered.

No response was needed as he held him in his arms, eyes drifting towards the sky, a soft sigh coming from him. _I could stay right here forever with you._

Vincent was fulfilled. He was more fulfilled than ever before, heart feeling full yet light as a feather. _We’re going to get home together. I just know it._

“I promise.” He said, quietly. Even though he hadn’t said his other thoughts aloud, Michael only stirred a little, exhaling a soft breath. Blinking, he glanced down at him, feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest.

A light chuckle escaped him as he shook his head fondly at his now-asleep form. “Come on, let’s get you back inside.”

Carefully, Vincent lifted him up into his arms, gently holding him against his chest. He slowly carried him back into the living room, stepping around the others. Helpy tilted its head from the television as it watched them, but did nothing as he disappeared down the hallway and into the bedroom.

He set him down on the mattress, watching his head fall onto the pillow. Kneeling down besides him, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, moving aside his silky hair.

“I’ll be with you forever.” He murmured. “I promise that.”

Vincent turned away, about to head back out outside, when suddenly a small whisper broke through the silence.

“Vince…”

He froze slightly at the voice, turning back around. “Michael?”

His eyes were half-open, still laying against the mattress. Was he even fully awake? “Vince… c’mon, don’t… leave…”

His heart swelled at the words, taking a step back. _This is why you’re what I want._

“Fine, I won’t.” He gave a warm chuckle, carefully slipping into the sheets, gazing at his half-awake form. “Happy?”

“Mhmm…” Michael suddenly grasped the fabric of his shirt, pulling himself closer, burying his face into his neck. He stiffened at the gesture, but didn’t protest. Gently, he wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer, chin resting against his soft hair. Soon enough, Michael was back asleep, small breaths against his ear.

Soon enough, Vincent could feel his own eyes drifting shut, the warmth of his embrace lulling him to rest. But even as his awareness faded away, he was still completely conscious of his heart, beating with nothing but love. _You’ll always be what I want._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe a month has passed by since I started posting this! ~~And that there's still nearly 2 more months to go 'till we reach the end~~

Mike watched it scramble over the tiles, hopping onto the counter, ears pricking up all around. Wrapping its little arms around the handle, it tried to pull the fridge door open, eyes squeezing shut at the effort. When it didn’t budge, it stood back, tilting its head in confusion. A slight frown drooped on its mouth as it glanced back at him, letting go of the handle.

He gave a slight chuckle, shaking his head as he scooped up Helpy into his arms. “Don’t worry about it, buddy. We’re not hungry, and it’s not like we need the food.”

“But what about Vincent and Michael?” Miles questioned, ears flattening slightly as he glanced at the hallway. “They haven’t eaten since they arrived in this world, and they’re not like us. Surely they’re hungry?”

Mike frowned. “But where could they get food here? Michael’s the only normal-looking one out of all five of us, but I don’t think he has money. I don’t think any of us have cash.”

Helpy’s little head suddenly perked up, and he leaped from his arms, skittering on the floor for a moment. He was running as fast as his little legs could go, towards the still-open back door, white and pink exterior flashing briefly as he darted off into the tall grass.

“Helpy, wait!” It happened so fast that Mike barely had time to react, just beginning to run towards the door. “Buddy, where are you-?”

“Oh, it’ll be fine.” He whirled around to see his father standing besides the countertop, fingers drumming as he watched it disappear into the yard. “It did that quite a lot in our own world, you know. Runs off to the closest cafe with a little bundle of cash, comes back dragging a plastic bag of food.” He gave a ragged laugh. “The little thing’s clearly gotten good at getting around while staying hidden. I see it going through the window all the time in the house.”

“Well, that… solves the problem.” Miles muttered. “We should probably call them out of their room too, at this point. Mike?”

He hesitated for a moment before giving a quick nod. “I guess Helpy won’t be that long.”

“Oh, definitely not. I think the longest it’s taken is just shy of ten minutes, start to finish. And that was with it bringing back a whole _rotisserie chicken_.”

A slight smile irked at the corner of his mouth from his father’s words. Helpy really was a lifesaver, wasn’t it?

Mike paused in front of the closed bedroom door, weight shifting against the floorboards as he gave a slight knock. “Guys?”

There was no audible response from within, and he gave a slight frown. He bit his lip. Perhaps they were still sleeping.

Carefully, he turned the knob in his hand, stiffening slightly at the long creak that came from the door hinges. But as he took a first step inside, about to speak again, his gaze fell across the bed.

They were both lying there within the sheets, still sound asleep. Not to mention… _intimately_ close to one another. Michael’s hand was gripping Vincent’s shirt, head resting against his chest. Vincent had an arm wrapped around his back, pulling them even closer together. They looked so…

_Comfortable._

Mike blinked. Even though that had been the voice, it could very well have been part of his own thoughts. It almost felt as if he was intruding on something, just being in the room… _which, well… I think I clearly AM._

As he walked back to the others, the image stayed in his head. Well, Freddy had been talking about them, back in Fazbear’s Fright, hadn’t he? _I guess this is what he meant by ‘what they are’._

“They’re up?” Miles’ question jolted him out of his thoughts as he walked into the kitchen, glancing at the two.

“Well… not quite.” Mike admitted. “Look, I just… they’re still asleep. They’ll be up eventually, anyways. There’s- it’s not _really_ something that we need to rush, or…”

William tilted his head slightly, beginning to stand up. “Well, Helpy’s bound to be back any moment, so-”

“Don’t wake them up.” He interrupted, glancing between them. “Just… wait for them to get up on their own. I don’t think it’ll take long, but just… wait. You’d see why if you went there, they just… yeah.”

A sudden glint appeared in Miles’ eyes. “Is there any… _particular_ reason why?”

The words held the same tone of that phantom bear. “...Yes.”

His ears twitched in amusement. “Say no more, then.” He glanced back at the back door. “We’ll wait.”

“...Do you think they’re actually…” He swallowed slightly, eyes darting to his father for a moment. “Like, a _thing_ , together?”

“Well, it’s quite hard not to see it.” William snorted. “But as for if they’re ‘official’, no one knows. _I’m_ certainly not gonna be the one to ask them.”

Mike rolled his eyes at the last part, but he could sense a tense undercurrent in his words. He was looking at the table, eyes strangely dimmed as they waited in the kitchen. _What’s been in his mind, now?_

His father had never been easy to read before all of this, by any means. ‘Unpredictable’ was his most defining personality trait, ever since he’d brought him back from the horror attraction of their universe. And yet, during this journey… it was different. Something unpredictable in and of itself, but still. Talking about _home_ , about their so-called family… things both large and small, in the most uncharacteristic way. And he still hadn’t forgotten the somber words after they’d found half of the heart.

_“You still call me that.”_

He frowned slightly at the memory, still staring at the doorway. He did still call him his father, after all. But the way he’d pointed it out, with such a toneless… _tone_ , it was… strange. And now… _who knows what’s going on in his head right now._

Well, Mike knew that there would be one specific person on his mind with all this talk of relationships-

Suddenly, a flash of white and pink appeared in his unfocused eyes. He blinked, staring at the tall grass outside. A little plastic bear was struggling through the grass, a plastic bag held in its hands. “Helpy!”

Mike ran over, quickly taking the bag from it, scooping the little robot onto his shoulder. It held a wide grin on its face, eyes blinking proudly as he opened the bag. Inside were two boxes, both seeping with warmth.

He set them down, opening both up on the table. Inside one was half a dozen freshly made donuts, covered in a white glaze, the sugary scent hitting his nostrils immediately. The other held five sandwiches, each toasted and filled with melted cheese and sliced ham.

“Helpy- where the hell did you have to go for all of this stuff?” Mike muttered in disbelief. “And how did you not get seen?”

It tilted its head, pointing its fingers to its eyes, and blinking, before shaking its little ears.

“You _allowed_ yourself to get seen this time?” He protested. “Buddy, I don’t expect you to take that much of a risk!”

It gave another smile, shrugging its tiny shoulders. With a fond rolling of the eyes, he gave a slight sigh and picked up a sandwich, taking a bite. “Thanks, little guy.”

“Well, on the bright side, we’re not going to stay here for much longer, with any luck.” Miles picked up a donut, examining it carefully. “Strange to think that I haven’t been able to have food in my own universe for so long, though.”

“Do tell.” William followed suit, popping the whole snack into his jaws, chewing loudly.

“Dad, can you ever eat _slowly_?”

“It’s a _donut_ , Mike. So, no.”

A sudden set of footsteps made him swivel around, looking at Vincent, hefting a yawn. “Good morning… there’s food?”

“Helpy went out and bought it.”

He blinked for a moment, before giving a shrug. “I guess it’s not that big of a surprise.”

“Is Michael awake too?” Miles questioned.

“Not yet, but… he will be at this.” He walked over to the table, picking up a sandwich. Suddenly, he glanced at each of them, an eyebrow raised. “We’re all having one of each, right?”

“Should be, except for the last donut-”

“That’s _mine_.”

Mike gave a snort. “Fine, dad.”

“Fine with us.” Vincent said. Then, quickly, he proceeded to pick up another sandwich, as well as two donuts. He turned around with the food, only throwing a fleeting look over his shoulder as he went back. “Later.”

The door closed behind him, the rest of the three exchanging a single, knowing glance.

“Well, _that’s_ awfully sweet of him.”

“Nevermind, I think I _am_ just gonna ask them if-”

“Dad. No.”


	18. Chapter 18

Miles' ears were flat against his head with every step he took, staring at the outline of the building against the treetops. They were close, he knew that. _Too close to back away._

"It's been shut down ever since Ennard escaped, huh?" Mike muttered behind him.

He gave a slight nod. "Its closing was… a bit late for the time, honestly. It was a month after Ennard escaped that they decided to shut the storage down. And then three years later, the rest of Fazbear Entertainment followed."

"Well, I've got something ready in case they show up again." He shouldered Helpy onto his other side, slipping something out of his pocket and holding it up in the air.

"A _taser_?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "Where would you even- don't tell me Helpy bought that as well."

William gave a snort. "As if it could bring itself to buy that. It carried over from our universe, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Mike put it back inside his pocket, glancing back at them. "Got it to deter animatronics, and it works well enough. Hopefully it'd be able to work here too."

The air was tense as they got closer to the building, ears twitching with uncertainty. It had been decades since he’d ever set foot in this wretched place. _No wonder I got the shift so easily. No one else was willing to work with these guys, and I found out the hard way._

His eyes darted around as they emerged from the thick forest, ears flickering up. No one nearby to see them sneaking in.

Miles slipped around the back, fingers trailing on the wall, bending down low. Was it still here, or had they sealed it off?

Then, he felt the groove. Pausing, he glanced at the barely-visible square, just large enough for them to fit. He frowned as he felt around the edges, trying to pry away the cover. _Stupid metal fingers…_

“Need someone else to do it?” Mike asked.

He flicked his ears, standing back. “How familiar is this to your world?”

“Well, coming in and out through the vent system is familiar enough.” He ducked low, tugging the cover free from the rest of the wall. Helpy jumped off his shoulder, peering through the thin space. “Let’s do this.”

Soon enough, they were all inside, slipping through the tight space. _Never did I think I’d be going back through this thing again, just a month ago… but here we are._

Miles finally popped his head and ears free of the vent, eyes darting around at the newfound space. A small, dimly lit room with huge panes of glass stood around the sides, stands knocked over and sparking. The glass itself was dusty with age, cracks in the corners.

He scrambled out of the vent as he spun around, taking in the familiar surroundings. The creepy masks had been taken out, at least… but this underground laboratory somehow still looked no different after thirty years.

“How much do you remember?” Vincent pushed himself out of the vent too, panting slightly as he stood up.

“Everything, being in here again.” Miles murmured. He pointed at the two glasses. “Ballora in her gallery and Funtime Foxy in the auditorium… they were here. Though I always had to shock them a bit to get them to come on out.”

“You had to _what_ now?”

“Controlled shocks.” Mike muttered, nudging one of the stands with a foot, holding Helpy in his arms once again. “This place really _is_ just like our own universe.”

Miles nodded. “And Funtime Freddy was further down through the auditorium, with the Bonnie hand puppet. And… Circus Baby had a stage all on her own, out of view.”

“Same squad.” William gave a harsh chuckle. “Well… where shall we start?”

“Please tell me we’re not separating in a place like this.” Michael eyed the glass warily.

“Best to stick together.” Miles nodded. “At least there’s no sign of anyone else, or Ennard. Yet.”

“Do you think the scooper would still work at this point?” Mike narrowed his eyes. “If not, then… maybe that’d be where the rest of the heart is.”

His ears twitched. The thought made his insides clench slightly with unease at the memory… but he couldn’t deny that if any area was important, it’d be there. “I suppose we could start there.”

Into another vent they went, echoing in the narrow tunnel. The scraping of his metal suit against the walls made him wince slightly, but he pushed it away. The animatronics weren’t around like they’d been back then, after all. He wasn’t alone, either. _And we’ll never have to come back again._

He was out soon enough, looking at the empty room. The stage held a thick layer of dust- clearly no one, human or robot, had been dancing on it for ages. The echoes of their footsteps, both human and metal, made him shudder as they picked their way across the chamber. If it had been thirty years ago… well, Ballora would definitely have spotted them by now. It was no wonder he’d been instructed to crawl through the area instead of walking upright in plain sight… but no matter now. _She’s not here. They’re not here._

_Careful._

He halted slightly at the warning. There was a darker tone to the voice now, one that made unease prickle underneath his exterior. _careful around the scooper, or…?_

_Don’t let your guard down._

“Miles?” He blinked. They were looking back at him, still standing there. He shook out his ears for a moment, taking in a ragged breath.

“Just… the voice again.” He murmured. “They’re saying to be careful.”

“Well, we _are_ heading towards the scooper.” Mike muttered. “Even after thirty years, I wouldn’t be too surprised if it suddenly came back to life.”

“There _is_ space around it, right?” Michael questioned. “Like… it can’t move other than a clear line of sight?”

“If memory serves, it’ll be easy to stay away.” He assured. “So… at least if it is going to come to life, we’ll be able to stay back.”

“At least.” Mike said darkly. Helpy glanced at him, head tilted slightly. “I’m not looking forward to being near that thing again.”

_Me neither._ Miles finally reached the door, setting a hand on it. “I wonder if anyone’s dared stepped in here after what happened.”

“Honestly? Doubt it.” William blinked. “Not if they knew what was going on.”

He pushed open the door, glancing around. Well… it seemed that William was right. The exterior pieces were all still laid out in here, now dull and discolored. Yet he could still make out which part belonged to who. Ballora’s arm, Foxy’s tail, Freddy’s faceplate, Baby’s hair… and, of course, the renowned _scooper_.

The metal had long since rusted to a dull, flaking bronze- but look! Still held a splatter of corroded and blackened blood from his own body, it seemed. Or another person that tried to clean up. The plunging, spoon-like shape still remained the same as always, the metal arm and joints laid bare. All of it connected to the wall, behind which was a pane of glass, the control panel just beyond it.

_Such memories._

“I preferred searching through that bloody corridor.” Vincent bit his lip.

“Hundred percent.” Michael agreed.

“I think I would too.” Miles sighed. “Well… if any of us are at the most risk of that thing coming back to life, it’s you two, so just… stay the furthest away from it, how about.”

“We’ll _try_.”

They quickly set to work, digging around in the pieces. Each one Miles examined only made his ears flatten more at the memories of this place, this… _room_. It had all started here, hadn’t it? All with him being too trusting of them, of her leading him here… all started right here.

_But it got better._ The thought made him shake his ears slightly as he narrowed his eyes, refocusing on the task at hand. _And if I can find this second half of the heart, then it’ll stay better._

“Miles.”

He stiffened suddenly, fingers freezing at the sudden tone. His eyes flickered upwards, at Michael, staring through the glass. “What is it?”

“I’m not sure what it was, but I know I saw a flash of movement through there.” He wasn’t looking back at him, vision still fixed on the control room. “It’s not in there anymore, whatever it was, but I’m sure I saw a clown mask.”

“Was it white?” He stood up, ears straight up in the air. “And the mask split into four quarters, like faceplates?”

“I… think so.”

Miles didn’t wait for any of the others, already moving towards the doorway. Mingled anxiety and memories made his eyes dart around in the darkness of the gallery, searching for any movement, ears pricked for even the slightest skitter.

“It has to be them.” Mike had ran out of the room as well, now next to him. “And it sounds just like our world-”

“Why would they come back, though?” William interrupted. “Surely it wants to stay outside- that’s why it used you in the first place.”

“I don’t know, but I need to find out.” Miles wasn’t making any effort to be quiet as he walked around the echoing room, glancing everywhere from the floor to the ceiling. “Ennard?”

“Why so _loud_?” Vincent glanced at him fearfully. “I thought they were dangerous-”

“But they might know where the other piece is!” His suit was prickling with energy as he spoke. “I have to try-”

Suddenly, a grating noise could be heard, from far above. Miles’ vision flicked upwards immediately, excitement tingling as he saw the faintest moving outline against the dim lighting. He followed the movement, scraping against the walls, metal creaking and shifting as the creature made its way closer. He didn’t move away in the slightest, not even flinching as it suddenly dropped from the ceiling, hanging dangerously close to his head.

The ‘head’ from the midst of all the mingling endoskeleton wires tilted slightly as it looked at him through the white mask, a dozen eyeballs from throughout the whole mix staring at him. The miniature party hat was gone, parts clearly corroded compared to the last time he’d seen them- but it couldn’t have been anything else.

Miles took in a ragged breath as he stared them in the face, forcing his gears to relax. “Hi, Ennard.”


	19. Chapter 19

Michael stared at it in a mix of horror and revulsion as it leaned in, towards Miles. No audible voice came from within the thing, as it looked each of them over with its numerous eyes, clicking slightly as each iris flicked around.

How was he standing so _close_? Michael was the furthest from it, with Vincent, and yet if it wasn’t for the fear that had him frozen in place, he would be running as fast as he could. This creature was far from friendly. The way it stared around with all its eyeballs, the way it moved only in twitches, the wretched wire-filled limbs… this was not a thing that was supposed to exist. Nothing about it made him feel safe whatsoever.

_Not all life can find non-fatal rest._

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Miles was still talking to Ennard, ears flickering calmly as he held its foreboding gaze. “Strange to think thirty years could’ve gone by just like that.”

He exchanged a look with Mike, anxiety prickling in his skin. _What’s he trying to do?_

“But it looks like you still came back.” He cocked his head to the side slightly. “Found something to feel complete after all?”

The two front eyes, poking through the mask, blinked as Ennard jolted back suddenly, limbs twisting as it stared at him, creaking loudly.

“Miles, I don’t know if it can-”

“They do. Trust me.” He said, smooth as ever. “But I guess your voice box fell out of use, didn’t it?”

They shuddered in the darkness for a moment, before, suddenly, they dropped from the ceiling. Strings of metal hitting the floor, forming four limbs and a face once more, right in front of Miles. They were even closer than before, faceplates less than an inch away from his ears. They towered over his suit, and yet still not the slightest inch of fear was in his eyes or voice.

“You’re probably wondering what I’m doing back here.” Michael stiffened as he gestured to the rest of the group. “But we’re not staying long. Soon enough you’ll be back in the peace on your own. We’re just looking for something.”

A lumbering step forward, nearly onto Miles’ foot. Finally, he backed away slightly, still holding its gaze the entire time.

“I’m not here to hurt you. We’re not here to hurt you.” He said. “But you know that you’ll find nothing from trying what you did with me.”

How was he still even talking? _He_ may not have had anything to fear… but as Michael glanced at Vincent nervously, he knew that _they_ did.

_His best efforts, but it cannot end successfully._

He frowned at the warning tone of the voice. “Miles-”

“It’s fine.” His mechanical eyes were still focused on Ennard. “We’re merely looking for a piece of metal. A little half of a metal heart-”

The moment he spoke that, Ennard lurched backwards, as if it’d been hit. All of its eyeballs were wide open, staring down at him in a primal mixture of fury and fear. With a grating, ear-splitting screech, one of its limbs shot forward and struck Miles square in the chest, knocking him down onto the floor in an instant. Before any of them could react, it disappeared, lunging for the ceiling and skittering away, metal wires loudly scraping against the concrete.

“Miles!” William crouched down next to his fallen form, looking him over. “What the hell was that?! You could have-”

“I’m fine!” He shook his ears out, staring after where Ennard had gone. “But I thought it would have-”

“The voice was speaking while you were trying to communicate.” Michael stated, kneeling by his side. “It said that your efforts… couldn’t end successfully. I know you want to be peaceful with it, but I don’t think that’s going to happen. Not with _that_ reaction.”

“Well, _given_ its reaction, I think it knows something.” Mike said, rolling back his shoulders for Helpy. “You barely started talking about the metal heart before it hit you and ran away- it’s got to be hiding something.”

“I-” Miles’ ears drooped slightly as he began to stand back up, gears clicking. “I thought I could have gotten to them.”

“If it’s not going to listen, it’s not going to listen. It’s been here alone for thirty years, I’d be surprised if it hadn’t gone a bit… crazier than it already is.” Mike raised an eyebrow. “But we need to follow it to see if it has the piece.”

“If it travels on the ceiling, I don’t know how far we’ll get.” Vincent interrupted. “The heart might be hidden somewhere only Ennard can get to.”

“We’ve got to try.” Mike pointed at the direction it had gone. “That seems like it’ll be headed towards parts and services. Which, given the system of thick wires and cables running all around, would make sense for it to bundle down in.”

Miles clenched his fingers together for a moment before relaxing his hand once again. “Let’s follow them, then.”

Michael’s anxiety only increased as they made their way through the building. Knowing that thing was lurking around, able to strike from above out of nowhere… it made him shudder. Even with them being quiet as they made it towards the room, he knew they were extremely vulnerable in this area, to those flailing metal limbs.

A sudden set of fingers wrapping around his hand jolted him away from his thoughts for a moment, glancing over at Vincent. “It’s going to be alright.” He murmured softly.

After a moment of hesitation, he gave a slight nod, releasing a breath. They were going to get out of this. _Together._

Then, Miles halted in front of them. His fingers were wrapped firmly around a doorknob, the frame thinly lit up around the very edges. He glanced back for a second, a glint in his eyes. “Be ready.”

And he swung the door open, faster than Michael could blink.

A resounding screech rang from above, and that mask was staring down at them from the shadows of the tangled metal wires. The room was surprisingly well-lit, the light fixtures still working, shining on Ennard as it scuttled around the ceiling.

“How do we get up there?” Mike yelled, over the clangs. “And where’s the heart-”

“There!” William pointed an arm at the corner, deep in the back of the room. Within the thickest confines of the wires lay a silvery metal piece that glowed brightly in the light.

“We still can’t get to the ceiling.” Michael was still eyeing Ennard apprehensively, dark hisses coming from the creature as it stared at them threateningly from above. “And how would those even hold our weight? Even the floor won’t be able to stand too much- no wonder it climbs around on the walls and ceiling.”

“I have an idea.” He froze as Vincent spoke up, letting go of his hand. “On the back wall, near the stage.” He pointed at a large set of storage hooks. “Those hooks could be used as leverage to climb on the wall. Then, once you're close enough to that cable, it’s definitely thick enough to get onto. If those can hold Ennard, then they’d be able to hold us-”

“Well, it won’t just stand still while we get the heart.” Miles narrowed his eyes. “You’d get knocked down in a single blow.”

“Then someone can also go up for a distraction.” Mike muttered. “I can easily do it, I’m the lightest out of all of us, and I’ve got a taser-”

He paused as Helpy tugged at his shirt collar, pointing a hand at itself, smile wide. His eyes widened as he looked at it.

“Helpy, you can’t risk that!” He protested. “It’ll tear you apart in one blow, I can’t-”

It shook its head stubbornly, pointing at Ennard, still watching from above. Then, it held up two fingers, pointing at Mike and itself again.

He blinked. “ _Both_ of us as distractions?”

“That would work best.” Miles murmured. “Both of you are light and can’t really die and have a weapon, so you could run around while someone else gets the heart-”

“Someone else light.” William interrupted. “Miles and I are metal suits. We wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Are you kidding?” Michael’s breath caught in his throat as Vincent spoke again. “Of course I’ll be going. I came up with the starting idea, after all.”

“That works.” Miles nodded.

“Well, I don’t think Ennard’s going to stay still much longer.” Mike muttered. “We’d better get started before it loses its patience.”

Helpy suddenly hopped onto his head, scrambling onto his hair and standing up. Then, it jumped up and onto one of the lower wires, in the blink of an eye. It dangled precariously for a moment, only holding on with its plastic hands before scrambling onto the cable. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Ennard, swinging their head around to face the little pink and white bear, bright against its surroundings. It showed no fear though, ducking around the creature as they lunged for it with a screech.

Mike gave a slight huff as he shook his head, running towards the back wall. “Damnit buddy, you could have given a _little_ warning…”

“Well, if it works, it works.” William’s ears were twitching nervously as he watched Mike climb onto the wires as well, gripping the metal tightly as Ennard turned his attention to him. Together, he and Helpy ran around the hanging wires, barely dodging Ennard’s hooking and flailing limbs as it lumbered after them. “Hopefully they can keep it up.”

“And hopefully we can get that heart.” Michael stiffened as Vincent started walking towards the hooks as well, silver eyes set with determination.

“Vincent, are you _sure_?” His voice wavered as he spoke up, taking a slight step forward. “I could do it-”

“I came up with the idea.” He repeated, turning around. “I can see it through, Michael.”

Michael swallowed, heart hammering. “Just… be careful. _Please_.”

He gave a faint smile as he looked at him, his silvery gaze softening slightly with warmth. “I’ll do my best.”

Then, Vincent ran towards the back wall, gripping the hooks as he swung onto the wires, wobbling for a moment as he found his balance. With a single, lingering glance flickering down at Michael, he began to make his way towards the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what's that? You don't like cliffhangers? :D


	20. Chapter 20

Michael was barely aware of the other two dodging around Ennard, eyes fixed on Vincent as he carefully made his way towards the back corner, trying to not shift around the wires too much. It felt like his heart was in his throat as he watched him slowly make progress, slipping around in the shadows.

“He’s getting there.” He flinched slightly as Miles spoke in his ear, voice calm. “We just have to make sure the others keep Ennard distracted long enough.”

“What if they don’t?” He swallowed.

“We can only wait and see.”

It did little to tear away his attention from his traveling form, still much too far above. _Don’t fall, don’t die, don’t get spotted-_

“The best you’ve got?” The pipes around Mike shook as he slipped around Ennard, taser in hand. “The scooper must have gotten rid of your precision too, motherfucker!”

The creature lunged a wire-filled limb at him with a screech, but he ducked and it wrapped around the cable he’d been balancing on just a moment prior. Helpy suddenly dropped from behind, bouncing onto its mask before dodging away from its whirling body.

“Just like his mother.” The sudden slight chuckle made Michael glance over at William, eyes fixed on the deadly game of tag around. “Just as snippy, even in the worst of times.”

“And you're not?” Miles flicked an ear.

He blinked, before shaking his head with a snort. “I suppose.”

Michael’s heart rate was still quickening with each step that Vincent got, closer and closer to that corner. His clenched fists tightened at every slight stumble and slip, not relaxing at all even when he regained his balance. The sooner he was back down on the ground and besides him once again, the better. _You can make it. You can do it._

“Helpy!”

Mike’s sudden panicked shout made him glance over. The plastic bear was falling towards the ground in a pink and white blur, eyes wide at the outstretched metal limb that had knocked it off-

Before anyone else could react, William lurched forward, barely catching the little robot in his arms. But as he followed his gaze back upwards, he could see the white pinpricks suddenly turn to horror. “Mike, watch out!”

Ennard lunged out another arm towards him in the distraction. He barely was able to glance back before ducking again, but this time, the flailing limb gripped his arm, bringing him to a halt. With a grating hiss, it yanked him closer, examining him with a primal fury. Mike struggled to grab on another wire, but the creature only tightened its hold, victory shining in its eyes-

“Hey, wire-face!”

All the blood in Michael’s body ran cold at Vincent’s sudden shout, all the way from the corner. Even from so far away, the glint of the heart piece was unmistakable in his hand as he held it up triumphantly.

With a scream of rage, Ennard dropped Mike back onto the cables immediately, arm lashing out towards him. He dodged out of the way, stepping back onto another one, but before he could move further, another limb snapped towards the wall behind him, cutting off his path to safety.

“Vincent!” He glanced at the others, panic flooding his veins. “We can’t-”

“Shh! Wait.” Miles put an arm out, halting his step forward. “Mike’s still got his taser.”

As Michael’s gaze darted back, he could see him advancing towards Ennard, the small weapon gripped tightly in his hand. He was moving quietly, slowly- _too_ slow to him, as it leaned in closer to Vincent. But he reluctantly stayed silent, heart pounding with fear.

He could see him backing up tighter into the corner as Ennard got closer, limbs caving around him. Mike was nearing, too. He couldn’t tell if it was close enough or not, or if electrocuting Ennard would even work, but he was steadily advancing. Every inch of his mind was screaming to get up there and _do_ something, anything, yet he could do nothing, feet rooted in place on the ground. _Please reach them on time, please don’t get hurt, please-_

“Hold on.” William’s hushed murmur broke through his thoughts as he saw his head turn wildly around. “This place isn’t going to stay still much longer.”

“What do you mean?” The dark fear in his words made him stiffen, eyes darting over.

“The floor, the ceiling, those _cables_ -” His ears shot up. “It’s thirty years old and underground, of _course_ all this- they have to get off. _Now_.”

“They can’t!” Michael protested. “Ennard’s got Vincent trapped and-”

“Don’t you understand? This place is going to _collapse_!” He snapped his head around at him for a moment. “They’ve been dangling around all that metal so much that it’s weakened even more than it already was. If they don’t find a way off _now_ , it’s going to fall! Mike!”

His call barely made it all the way up there, with him whirling around for a moment, wobbling slightly on the wires. “I have to-”

“It’s going to collapse! If you don’t get down now, then-”

Suddenly, his words were cut off by a long, wrenching, creaking sound from above. Michael’s throat tightened as he saw part of the ceiling suddenly sag, near where Ennard and Mike had been running around earlier.

“Just jump!” He said desperately. “Get off before it all-"

With an ear-splitting screech, Ennard lunged forwards at Vincent, striking the area above his head as he ducked. But before any of them could react, the cables gave way with a grinding shriek, and suddenly, all of it was falling down, from far above.

“Vincent!” His cry was drowned out by the metal crashing onto the ground, the floor caving in as all the wires came falling down, barely held back to the edge of the room by Miles. Mike’s shriek just barely carried through, William shooting forward in a blur to catch his son in his outstretched arms, yanking him back from the falling debris.

It felt like forever passed until it finally all settled down, Michael blinking as he saw the destruction, mingled panic and horror flooding his head. The middle of the room had completely collapsed underneath the weight of all the cables, a huge, dust-filled hole formed from it all. Wires and pieces of cracked tile laid strewn around, some sticking out from the sagging mess in the midst of it all.

_And Vincent’s somewhere in there._

The thought made him lurch forward, terror striking his heart as he ran towards the edge. “Vincent!”

“Michael, wait-”

“He’s somewhere down there!” He didn’t even slow down as he slid down on one of the cables still poking through, picking his way across the mess until he hit the bottom, stumbling for a moment before looking around wildly for any hint of purple. _Please let it be him, please let me find him, please let him be alright-_

A sudden groan made him turn his head, towards the edge of the pile. “Vincent?”

He made his way over, not caring about the wires he tripped across with every step. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw the purple skin, heart racing as he got closer.

“Vincent.” Michael barely noticed the choked cry of relief he gave as he stumbled down next to him, lying there against the cables. “G-God _damnit_ you fucking…”

His eyes. His eyes, they were fluttering open, that wonderful silvery color meeting his own irises as he looked at him. He didn’t even care about the heart in that moment, all that mattered was that he was _here_. And he wasn’t leaving.

_I could stay right here forever with you._

“Michael…” And his voice. His voice, he could hear it again, barely a ragged whisper besides him, but it was more than enough in the moment.

“I’m right here.” He murmured, curling a hand around his fingers. “Goddamnit, you’re alive. You’re going to be okay.”

“Is the heart still there?” Vincent’s eyes flickered towards his hand for a moment. “I don’t know if it stayed during-” A wheezing cough. “During the fall.”

Michael glanced down at his closed hand, carefully opening it up. Indeed, the little metal half was there, as silvery as his gaze. “It’s safe.” He chuckled, sweeping his hair away from his face, barely feeling his eyes well up slightly. “You managed to do it.”

“I’m glad.” His voice was still so weak, so _faint_. “I’m… glad.”

“Come on, we have to get you out of here.” He glanced back up towards the edge of the hole. “William or Miles can definitely carry you, you’ll be able to rest once we get back-”

“Michael…”

“-But we’re not going to the next universe until you’ve healed. I’m not letting you go _anywhere_ for at least a week-”

“Michael… please.”

“What?” He felt his chest tighten as he saw the pained sadness in his eyes. “...Vincent?”

“I can’t.” The small whisper was barely audible. “I’m not going to make it out of here.”

“Don’t you dare. You have to live.” Michael stared at him, refusing to take in his words. “I’m not going home without you.”

“I can’t feel my spine. Everything just hurts.” Something broke inside at his bleak words. “There’s only pain in here.”

“What do you- no! You’re going to be _fine_!” His voice cracked with desperation, grip on his hand tightening. “You’re not going to- I'm not going to let you die down here.”

“I’m glad we at least both stayed up last night.” Vincent murmured, a faraway warmth shining in his eyes. “And I’m glad I was able to tell you about my feelings and what I wanted, even if I can’t keep that promise now-”

“Stop it!” He was talking like he was already dead. He held his gaze, pleading. _Begging_. “I- _no_. You're not- you can’t just _leave_. We need you.” _I need you._

“Oh, Michael.” He could feel his heart splinter at the agonizing sincerity within his eyes. “You know I hate having to leave just as much as you do.”

“Then _don’t_!” He barely felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he held him. This wasn't supposed to be it! Not in a world they didn’t even belong in. Not deep underground where he’d never see the sky again. It wasn’t fair.

“I’m just glad I get to at least be with you to the end.” Vincent gave the warmest smile, one much too beautiful to keep on looking at. “I love you, Michael.”

He swallowed as he spoke, frozen in his fading gaze. “I love you too.”

Suddenly, he felt his soft grip on his hand go slack, silver irises slowly drawing shut. Grief tightened his throat as he pulled him closer, burying his face into his chest with a sob.

“You could have let one of them go up there. _I_ could have gone up there.” Michael choked out, eyes shutting as he held his limp hand, desperate for the remaining warmth. “Why _you_?”

There was no response as he lay there, clutching his body in the cold silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't forget that tag in bold, now didja?


	21. Chapter 21

Mike stared after him, watching him disappear through the back door once again. He couldn’t see him beyond it, but he knew he was right there. Sitting on the porch, looking up at the sky, doing nothing more than listen to the chirps of the crickets as the sun drifted towards the horizon.

“I’m checking on him if he doesn’t come in by sunset.” Miles murmured, also watching the door.

“Are you sure?” He raised an eyebrow.

He saw his gaze drift over to him, sad and sympathetic. “Who else will?”

Mike was silent. In the days since they’d gotten back from the sister location, Michael had drifted further and further away from them. He barely spoke to them other than single-word answers to their questions and conversations, spent all his time out on the porch except for food- hell, he didn’t even seem to want to meet their eyes. Vincent’s death had taken something from all of them, but the pain Michael harbored was one unlike any other.

_Grief cannot be rushed._

He frowned as the voice spoke. They were right, and yet… he hoped for nothing less than that soon enough, he’d be okay enough to move on. Though having to leave his body down there clearly hadn’t helped.

Both halves of the heart lay on the kitchen countertop, safely with a foot of space in between. They glinted weakly in the fading sunlight streaming through the window, Mike’s throat tightening as he looked at them. Neither had any marks, not a single reminder of the cost to get them. Out of all of them, his dad had been most adamant on waiting to put them together.

“Not yet. Not until we’re ready.” He’d said, ears twitching with an unreadable emotion. “Not until _Michael’s_ ready.”

But Mike had a feeling that it would be quite a while until he was ready for anything in the slightest. Remembering that last conversation he could hear, between the two of them… _that_ was a memory that truly made him wince. The desperation, the sadness… his skin prickled with pity and discomfort from the thought. Even just seeing how hollow and defeated Michael was, the empty loss on his face every time he came back inside the house… maybe _he_ didn’t want to meet his eyes, either.

He suddenly glanced up at the sound of a chair creaking as Miles stood up. His mechanical eyes were firmly fixed on the door, ears straightened up with resolve. “I’m going to get him back inside.”

“Already?” Mike’s gaze darted towards the windows. A darkening orange glow was falling against the glass from outside, clouds painted dark with the fading sun. Night was falling quickly.

Miles said nothing as he moved towards the door, setting a hand on the doorknob. But he paused for a single moment, turning his head to look back at him. “Are _you_?”

There was a gleaming question that bored into him slightly. He bit his lip, glancing at the door. He hadn’t really spoken to Michael much in the days after Vincent’s death, shrinking away from the constant grief and sorrow hanging over him like a shadow. But what could he say that would be of any help?

The twitching of Miles’ ears brought him back, hefting a slight sigh. “I’m coming.”

His unease didn’t fade as the door opened, swallowing slightly at his sitting outline on the porch. Back turned, head staring upwards at the sky, arms crossed in his lap. Michael made no noise as Miles walked towards him, not even flinching at the creaks of the wooden planks.

“Michael.” His voice was impossibly gentle, even from within that metal suit. “Come on, night’s falling.”

His shoulders slumped as a light exhale came from him, not turning around. “Later.”

“You need sleep.” He retorted calmly. “You’ve spent a long time out here already-”

“I took a nap during the morning.” His voice was hollow as ever, a slightly bitter undercurrent. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

Mike wasn’t even aware of himself saying the words until he saw both of them turn around to face him. He was tempted to take a step back as soon as they did, but he forced himself to stay in place, still speaking.

“You’ve been doing this every day.” He held his gaze. “Come inside for once.”

An unreadable emotion flashed across his eyes for a moment as he turned back around. “As if you care.” Michael muttered under his breath.

“What?” He blinked.

Foreboding silence. Miles flicked his ears, eyes dimming slightly.

“Of course we do.” He said, reaching out a hand towards his shoulder. “I know he was important to you. Of _course_ he was. But it’s going to be alright.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know it’s not okay now.” He murmured. “But things always get better, I promise-”

“Don’t say that.” His tone turned dark and sour. “Please don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Mike was amazed at the smoothness of Miles’ voice, not breaking a single time. “Do you want to come inside?”

Michael was silent for a moment. Until, suddenly, he stood up, knocking Miles’ hand away, walking towards the edge of the porch. “I’m taking a walk to clear my mind. _Alone_.”

He stepped closer. “Michael, hold on-”

“Stop trying to act like _you_ care.” The harsh emphasis made him freeze in place. “I know that you don’t.”

A chill went down his spine. “What are you talking about?”

“Of course we care.” Miles interrupted, flattening his ears. “Of course we want-”

“Not _you_.” He snapped his head around, a cold glare on his face as he stared hard at Mike. “Him.”

He stiffened under his sudden sharp gaze. “Michael, I-”

“I know how you viewed our universe.” He snapped. “You were always so willing to label it as _perfect_ , as the _best_ , as the _luckiest_.” The bitterness was clear in his eyes. “Feeling happy that it’s not the case now?”

“ _What_?” He was in disbelief, muscles tensing up at his tone. “I didn’t _want_ him to die!”

“ _Now_ you don’t!” He spat. “But every time. You never treated us like we were part of this at all. You never cared that we were trying so hard to help from the damn beginning. You always had to keep rushing along, so fucking _desperate_ to get back to your own universe because you couldn’t stand it. And now that Vincent’s _dead_ , you finally stopped your tirade, huh?”

The accusations cut through him like fire, the anger in his voice making him shrink back. “I- Look, I’m sorry, and I’m sorry for his death-”

“ _Say his fucking name for once_.” Michael cut him off, eyes flaring with a cold fury. “Vincent died to get that heart piece so _you_ could go back to your own world like you’ve always wanted. You don’t get to ignore that, not now, not ever. He’s gone, and I don’t _care_ how much you don’t want to think about it. I don’t _care_ if you’re too much of a coward to face it. I don't _care_ if it's just another loss in your eyes. I don’t _care_ how much you want to be like your father-”

“Michael!” Miles exclaimed in shock, glancing between them. “Calm down, it’s-”

“It’s what?” He turned his glare to him, taking a step back on the porch. “Stop telling me it’s going to be okay. Stop acting like it’s nothing! If you’re not going to actually care about the fact that he’s dead, then at least be honest and leave me alone!”

Before either of them could respond, he swung around, running off the porch and towards the forest. He didn’t look back once, shoving the gate out of the way as he disappeared into the shadows.

“Michael!” Miles’ ears shot up, rushing after him. “Wait, _please_ -!”

The rest of his words were lost to Mike’s hearing as he watched, frozen in place, as they ran into the woods, swallowed by the darkening trees. He gulped roughly, heart pounding and head reeling from his sudden anger.

 _You never treated us like we were part of this at all._ His throat tightened at the bitter voice, taking a step back towards the doorway. Mouth opened. Mouth closed, as the accusations ran through his mind again.

He whirled around, trying to keep his steps calm enough as he made his way towards the bathroom, vision still blurry. Even as he closed the door behind him, leaning back against the peeling walls, the question was sour on his tongue even from just thinking of it.

_Am I becoming like my father?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst angst _angst angst **angst angst-**_


	22. Chapter 22

William gave a slight chuckle as he watched the little robot mime out actions, pointing at various objects and making movements with it’s little limbs. It blinked at him with a child-like impatience as he sighed, shaking his ears out.

“Alright, alright, let’s try this again, little guy.” He snorted, looking at it. “What were you trying to ask?”

Helpy made a series of movements, each one making only a bit more sense than the last. How Mike was able to communicate with it so fluidly he had little idea, but he supposed it came with experience that he’d never built up.

“Okay, so… did I- _how_ did I… punch-? No- _make_ you? _How did I make you?_ ”

It nodded vigorously, clapping its hands together. He blinked, ears twitching as he thought back.

“Hmm… one of my last little projects. Right after… making the sister location animatronics, if I recall…” William’s eyes darkened slightly as the memories came back. “Just a bit of leftover pieces from Funtime Freddy. I… suppose I wanted something _actually_ harmless, for once, and…” His gears shifted. “Other than the colors, you’re the- the spitting image of that freddy plush Christopher used to carry around with him all the time.”

It tilted its head, blinking its wide eyes. He hefted a sigh.

“I suppose I did make you in some memory of him, even if I didn’t realize it… but I’ve still little idea of how you came to life. Or maybe I was growing so desperate at that point and it…” He trailed off, ears drooping slightly. “I know I was considering giving you to Elizabeth as a gift before she… was taken too.”

Helpy frowned slightly, walking forwards on the desk, to where his arm was resting. Without hesitation, it picked up his hand in its tiny arms, wrapping its limbs around his wrist in an attempting hug.

William’s ears flickered at the gesture, shaking his head slightly. “You and Miles are too sympathetic for your own good, sometimes.”

It glanced up at him, gaze becoming more curious.

“Well- I know he’s not _wrong_.” He muttered. “Mostly, at least. Mike doesn’t seem to have as much of a grudge as I’d imagined, or… maybe just more reserved about it now. Maybe thirty years changes more than I thought it did.” A harsh chuckle echoed through his voice box. “But the past feels as fresh as yesterday when I’m stuck in this suit. Even if he’s willing… I don’t know how good it would truly be. Even if Miles thinks that a few decades of this is enough punishment after everything I’ve done-”

William broke off, glancing down at Helpy. It was nodding its little head so hard that it looked like it was about to fall off, tiny grip around his hand tightening.

“You too, hmm?” He rumbled. “Well… not the response I expected, but I suppose it’s… welcome. Enough.”

A small, beaming smile returned to its cheeks as it let go, blinking happily. A twinge of amusement rose in his chest as he gazed at the little innocent bear, eyes softening slightly.

He really had created this little being to be the most helpful creature ever, hadn’t he? His hand drifted over, lightly stroking its plastic head. A sigh left him as he leaned back on the chair, gazing around the small room, eyes darkening as they fell across the window, faintly gleaming with the falling sunlight.

“Although…” His ears twitched as he glanced back at Helpy. “I doubt it’s the most important thing yet, whatnot with Michael’s sudden… loss.”

Its ears drooped, eyes slowly blinking in a sad manner.

“Yeah… I know, bud. Loss like that… it takes a while. A long, long while- and it definitely won’t be helped along when he’s away from his own world, away from his other friends.” His irises dimmed further. “I know _that_ much.”

Helpy pointed a hand at William, then at the doorway. He blinked for a moment, gaze following its tiny fingers.

“You think _I_ should go out there? Buddy… no. It’s barely been a week since Vincent died, and I’m not about to encroach on that loneliness so soon. Feeling lonely in grief isn’t… _good_ in the short term, but sometimes when no one else understands, being approached about it feels like an attack. Feels like everything is closing in on you, and there’s no space. No matter who it’s by… that’s what it feels like.”

It tilted its head, frowning as it pointed at him and the doorway again. Then, it pet its own head, flicking its ears.

“What’re you trying to say?” He narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Helpy, I’m not really getting it.”

Helpy shut its eyes tight for a moment, before its ears pricked up, a sudden smile splitting across its cheeks. It ran towards the edge of the desk, hopping onto a nearby shelf, holding a few books and papers. Slipping out a blank sheet of paper in its fingers, it set it down before grabbing a nearby pencil as well. William leaned forwards, realizing what it was doing.

It held up the pencil in its hands, moving it around on the paper as it slowly but surely wrote out words in an enlarged, messy script. He carefully looked it over, inwardly frowning as he read the message in the dim light.

“ _You know the feeling too? If he is lonely then you can help him not be. Make it not an attack if you know grief too._ ”

His ears flickered around as he glanced over at the little bear, a hopeful smile on its face. He exhaled a ragged breath. “You think I’d be helpful with that?”

It nodded, clutching the pencil, before beginning to write again, below the other message.

“ _Miles is good, but not like you. He didn’t have same loss. And Mike is uncomfortable. But you do know that grief._ ”

William stretched out an arm, the wires and metal creaking as he stared at the words. “I… Maybe I’ll consider it, Helpy. Perhaps… if-”

His ears suddenly pricked up as he heard something. His head swiveled around at the muffled yet clear sounds, coming from outside.

_Is that… yelling?_

He tensed as he listened. It clearly was, coming from outside. He inwardly frowned, standing up. Even from inside, there was a clear anger inside the voices- well, _voice_ , as it seemed. Ears twitching, he glanced at Helpy, whose little ears were lowering as it stared at the window. “That doesn’t sound good.”

It gave a tiny nod, before scrambling onto William’s shoulder. Peering around him, it pointed a hand towards the doorway, looking at him.

After a moment of hesitation, he began walking out the room, ears pricked. The shouts had stopped, but it didn’t take away the anxiety prickling underneath his suit as he slowly made his way down the hallway. He glanced at Helpy again, narrowing his eyes.

Just as he was about to speak, a sudden, rushed set of footsteps sounded, and he whirled back around, barely catching sight of Mike hurrying by across the living room, towards the bathroom hallway. He didn’t even manage to catch full sight of his face before he was gone, a quiet yet rushed door closing behind.

_What's that about?_

William stared after him for a moment, uncertainty and confusion making him freeze for a moment before he shook his ears out, resuming his original path towards the back door. But even as he pushed it fully open, recognizing Miles’ slumped outline against the setting sun, his questions and worries only grew.

“William?” He met his eyes, hefting a slight sigh. “Sorry about the… commotion.”

He flicked his ears impatiently. “Don’t be- what’s going on?” He shouldered Helpy, staring at his mechanical eyes for any hint of information. “Why’d Mike just rush past- and where’s Michael?”

Miles’ gaze dimmed, pinpricks dropping towards the floor. “There was… an argument.” He muttered. “We were trying to get Michael to come back inside, but… he wanted to be left alone. And then he… got angry at us. At _Mike_ , and-”

“Why?” He blinked, glancing back at the living room. “Did he say something, or-?”

He shook his head slowly. “He… accused Mike of not caring. Of- Of not actually wanting to… make him feel better, of just… wanting to get back to his own world.”

William’s ears flattened as he spoke, glancing at Helpy. The little bear’s face was drooping, a sad frown on its cheeks. “...Where is Michael now?”

“He… ran off. Into the forest. I tried to go after him, I- I’m certain he doesn’t _mean_ what he said, and it was out of grief and bitterness, but-”

“I know it was.” He murmured, mostly to himself. Shaking his ears out, he stepped forward, making his way down the porch and into the grass.

“You’re looking for him?” Miles’ surprised voice sounded behind him.

“Of course I am.” His gears shifted as he made his way towards the open gate. “I’ll make it as quick as I can, he couldn’t have gotten too far out here.”

“Well… good luck, then.”

His call drifted into his ears as he stepped through the fence, head swiveling around the darkening forest. _Now… where to start?_

Helpy leaned out from its perch on his shoulder, ears twitching. Glancing back at him, it pointed a small hand angled to the right. Ears pricking up, he started walking through the forest. Each small branch that snagged onto the patches and gaps in his suit meant little as his thoughts started to grow, only following the little bear’s lead.

Did Michael truly think they didn’t care? That _Mike_ didn’t care? Surely not, if he knew his son at least a little. Mike could be ill-tempered sometimes, but downright apathy was never a part of him.

_Some things could never be placed correctly into words._

William blinked at the voice’s return. _But we can try again until it does?_

Thoughtful silence. But we can try again until it does.

“All of you.” He muttered out loud, gaze darkening. “The confidence you’ve got in my abilities doesn’t add up.”

Helpy pressed closer against him, blinking slowly. His eyes dropped towards the forest floor, shoulders lowering.

_Untrue. And watch for that birch._

He suddenly jerked back, face mere inches away from a pale white tree trunk, the streaks of black flashing before his vision. His ears shot straight up, before relaxing with a huff. The little bear’s claps of amusement made him roll his eyes, gripping the thin bark and stepping around.

Then he paused, eyes widening as he glanced behind the birch. A figure was slumped against the trunk, lying flat on the ground as he lurched forward.

“Michael?” William knelt besides him, peering closely. His eyes were closed, a slow rise and fall in his chest. And yet he was curled up tightly, small incoherent mutters coming from underneath his breath.

_He fell asleep?_

Giving a sigh, he carefully lifted him up, his weight light in his mechanical arms. He barely stirred as he examined him, ears flattening. The grief must have tired him out in of itself.

_When he wakes, you must be there._

The sudden command made his ears flatten, glancing over at Helpy, still on his shoulder. It tilted its head curiously, blinking at him. “You’re sure as well?”

_There is only one way to find out._

His eyes flickered as he stared at his unconscious form, still and small. William felt a twinge of sympathy as he began to carry him back through the trees. _Let’s do it, then._


	23. Chapter 23

Michael stared further into the empty void, still as ever. The darkness surrounded him on all sides, doing nothing yet making the hollow feeling in his chest grow larger with every passing moment.

It was so cold. So barren. So… lonely.

He was alone, both while awake and while sleeping. It made no difference.

Not when he was no longer with him.

Suddenly, Michael’s eyes widened for a second, a slight sound entering his ears. He whirled around, gaze darting around the void. The lightest, softest giggle he’d ever heard, floating around the emptiness.

And then it was no longer empty.

A blink of an eye, and the void was gone. His head swiveled around as it took in the newfound light, the distant trees jutting up, the grass he was standing upon, all swirling with a faint breeze that he couldn’t feel…

_What is this place?_

It was nothing of memory, nothing he’d ever seen before. A soft meadow, with a setting sun just starting to drip beneath the horizon. It brimmed with an aura of soft energy and life, yet… this place was alone, despite the sudden arrival of all the colors-

Wait.

_Who’s that?_

Michael narrowed his eyes as he saw a figure in the distance, walking closer and closer. A tall, rather lanky build, with a ragged mop of mousy brown hair. And yet as they kept on walking, he could see their grey eyes, locked on something. Something… further than himself.

Turning around, he saw another person, an unreadable smirk on their lips. A hand on their hip, brushing back their long, orange, wavy hair away from their own face.

_Who are they?_

He didn’t recognize either of them at all, gaze flickering back and forth as he watched them get closer. Could they even see himself? It didn’t seem like it, and yet they could definitely see themselves. _And each other._

Michael suddenly stiffened as the second figure reached a hand out, clasping their fingers together as their smirk died down to a soft smile. And… that look they held, shining in bright green irises…

_Vincent used to look at me like that._

His throat tightened as the first person seemed to speak to them, gaze reflecting the same warmth and delight. A light tinge of pink was taking over their cheeks as they pulled them closer, running a hand through their bright hair. They laughed at the gesture, resting their head against their chest.

_They’re in love!_ Michael took a step back as they held each other, grief starting to wrap around his heart. They were _together_ , they were happy, they-

_They could have been us._ His breathing became shallow as his fingers clenched into fists, hating every second of watching the couple yet unable to tear his gaze away. His vision blurred, mind spinning as the desperate yearning grew and grew. _It’s not fair!_

Raising their head, the second person looked back into their eyes, murmuring softly. With a radiant smile just as bright as the setting sun, they leaned in closer, heads nearly touching as they closed their eyes and-

Their lips connected.

_Stop it!_ Michael shook his head at the sight ripping through his heart, backing away, taking in ragged gulps of air. This had nothing to do with him! Why was he forced to see what he would forever yearn for, yet irreversibly out of his reach? _I don’t even know them!_

Finally, he whirled around, wrenching his gaze away from the joy he could never feel again, heartbeat ringing through his ears as he ran away from the scene. His breaths were shallow, vision going dark with tumbling grief and envy, coming to an unsteady halt and falling into the grass-

He suddenly jolted upright on the bed, a mangled cry just leaving him as he was torn away from sleep, eyes wide with shock. His blurred gaze rapidly focused as he glanced around, letting it come to a rest on the suit sitting in a chair in the corner.

“W-William?” Michael choked out, heart pounding as he saw his flickering mechanical eyes. “How- what-”

“Calm down, you’re fine. You’re awake.” The rumble came from his voice box as his ears twitched, tilting his head slightly. “Bad dream?”

He was silent for a moment as he looked away, noticing the rays of sunlight coming from the window. Catching movement on the nearby desk, he could see Helpy peering at him from wide eyes as well, a worried frown on its face. _How long have I been sleeping for?_

“I found you earlier out in the forest.” William continued through the silence. “You’d fallen asleep out there, and so I brought you back in here.”

Michael gave a dull nod, barely taking in his words as the memory of the painful dream still echoed throughout his mind. Helpy hopped onto the bed next to him, making him stiffen at the sudden movement. But it was now staring at William, head tilted ever so slightly.

“Do you remember your argument from earlier?” He froze at the question, glancing back at him.

Despite the calm look in his mechanical eyes, he still felt tense as he spoke. “You… know about it?”

“Miles told me.” His ears twitched. “But I’m not mad at what you said to Mike.”

“Really?”

William’s eyelids raised up for a moment. “Why would I? It’s not as if it wasn’t at least partially deserved. To both of us.” He gave a half-hearted snort. “And I know I’m hardly the right person to consult for justice, but… loss and grief doesn’t leave you focused on such things.”

Michael relaxed ever so slightly. “You know, huh?”

“It’s not the same.” He admitted. “At least the majority of them still… stick around, in my case. But it’s hard nonetheless, especially when it’s only been seven days.” He leaned forward. “You still miss Vincent no less than before.”

He immediately felt a pang of grief as he spoke his name, dropping his gaze to the floor. Michael’s eyes were already beginning to water up, the hollowness returning. “Yeah.” The single word was empty to the core. “I do.”

William gave a soft, ragged sigh. “Was it really only the night before that he told you?”

The memory ran through his head like fire- the hope, the joy, the _love_. They’d wanted so much and lost it all. “It was the first time we kissed.” _And the last._

The thought went unheard, and yet the numbness of his words conveyed it anyways. Thankfully, he seemed to move on. “How nervous were you?”

“I-I was most nervous when I got up and just saw him there, on the porch. We… talked about other things first… mostly home, and then…” A broken chuckle escaped him. “I knew he- that he meant it, as he went on and that he really _did_ want to be together. But it- I was just in- in shock, that it was happening at that moment, and…

“I remember falling asleep next to him.” Michael said thickly, barely caring about the tears starting to roll down his face. “And I remember waking up.”

He turned his head at a slight nudge on his hand. Helpy had wrapped its limbs around his wrist in a hug, resting its head against his arm. A twinge of bittersweet pain hit him as he reached out a hand to pet the little bear. _Vincent liked you too, buddy._

“Vincent brought back food for you that morning, didn’t he?”

“I… yeah. He did.” He swallowed. Such a calm morning before it all. Blinking his eyes open, hearing his sweet voice, sharing the food with him on this very bed… “I wish we-”

He suddenly broke off, eyes darting at William nervously. He couldn’t say that thought out loud. He _shouldn’t_.

“Go on.” He seemed to sense his hesitation. “What is it?”

Michael’s eyes slowly drifted downwards. “I wish that we had more days to spend like that before he died.” He whispered hollowly.

Not even Helpy tightening its grip around his arm could block out the painful silence that followed his words, hand drifting upwards to wipe away the misty wetness in his eyes. It felt like forever until William responded. “I wish you two had gotten more time as well.”

Something was strangely comforting in hearing the sadness reflected in his voice as well, complete without any real pity. Pushing back his own grief for a moment, he raised his gaze back up to meet his as he spoke. “I thought you’d be a bit less willing to talk to me after what I said to Mike.”

“Like I said… it’s not completely undeserved.” His ears twitched. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t notice some of the obvious hostility. He’s just… envious. Or at least he used to be.”

Michael bit his lip guiltily. “I said that he-” He took a deep breath. “I said that he was becoming like you.”

He braced himself slightly, but there was no change in his posture as he spoke. “I’m still not mad, you know. Or even disappointed.” He blinked. “I’ve thought about this all for a while.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can thank that little bear right there for it.” William gave a slight chuckle. “It gave me the idea to finally speak to you about Vincent. _And_ Mike. Took a bit of convincing, but… after seeing another personal loss, I think it’s a start.”

His eyes darted down to Helpy, who glanced at him, a slight smile on its face. After a moment, he looked back up at him. “A start to what?”

“Something that… Miles first urged me to do.” He sighed. “He’s been pressing me to try and rebuild a relationship with Mike for a while now. Really, just rebuild our lives completely.” He leaned back. “I didn’t take to it immediately, but… perhaps he’s right. And if that includes trying to prevent someone else from following the path that I fell into all those years ago… then I _am_ willing to change.”

Michael swallowed thickly. “Thank you.”

“Grief isn't something that you should be left to all alone.” He said, calmly. “And even though Mike may be wary right now… I think he’ll be able to change as well.”

He gave a half-hearted smile. “Maybe he really _is_ becoming a bit like you, then.”

“To an extent.” William agreed. “It’ll hopefully be helped by arriving in our universe as well, soon enough. When _you’re_ ready, that is.”

Michael was silent for a moment, the question in his last words rolling over in his mind. “Soon enough.” He murmured, giving a slight nod. _Perhaps._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...


	24. Chapter 24

“But he’s right.”

“He _is_ right. And that’s why you need to apologize.”

“...Now?”

“Soon. You know it’s a heavy loss, it… _will_ take some time. Like everything does. But I know he won’t be nearly as angry again if you try to talk to him.”

Miles watched Mike give a slight sigh, holding a hand up to his face. “Maybe… once more time has passed.”

“Time is the most important thing right now, when it has to do with grief.” His ears twitched in agreement. “We can only hope that he’ll be able to see past it soon.”

“Do you think my dad’s actually helping with him?”

The slight twinge of hope in his voice made Miles’ ears prick up slightly, leaning forward. “Do _you_?”

He was silent for a moment, eyes unreadable. “...I hope so.” He muttered. “Things are… definitely changing with him.”

“For better or for worse?”

Mike’s expression stayed guarded. “After thirty years, it’s… well, I _hope_ it’s for the better, but it’s still… difficult to tell.”

“Understandable.”

“But, well… if Helpy seems to have faith in it, I think I can too.” He added. “His- _Vincent’s_ death was just… out of nowhere, and I don’t think anything else could have made as much change during this whole thing. To- to all of us.”

Miles nodded. “If I may ask… were you really jealous? Of what they had?”

“I- well…”

“I know you aren’t now.” He said, calmly. “But just how did you feel, about them?”

He shifted in his seat, dropping his gaze. “I… I guess I _was_ jealous, it… it just seemed so unfair.” Mike’s eyes flicked upwards for a moment before going back to the floor. “And… he was right, I thought they had it so good while we had gone through hell and back. I just… got lost in my own memories and was able to convince myself that- I don’t know, that they just… didn’t understand us.”

“You were shoved into a world that had everything you could ever dream of.” He inwardly frowned. “Of course you’d be envious.”

“Could you not do that?” He raised an eyebrow.

Miles flattened his ears. “Do what?”

“It- I dunno, you just…” He hefted a sigh. “I… know you’re trying to help, but… even though I feel bad, I don’t think it’s right to try and play it off to my emotions. It’s just… I _made_ the choice to act irritated and difficult. That’s just the truth, even if I wasn’t fully aware of it. And even though it was from my own emotions, that wasn’t a _good_ thing to act out like I did.” Mike clasped his hands together. “I’m… not the best with my own words, but- it doesn’t feel _right_ to try and say that just because it’s over that it’s gone, completely. I still need to apologize to Michael for it, after all.”

He blinked. “But… you’re _going_ to apologize for it. It’ll be behind yourself soon enough- behind both of you soon enough. I know it will.”

“ _Yes_ , but-” A frustrated huff left him. “It still feels bad, you know? I just feel like I’d kind of deserve to feel a bit down compared to what he’s had to go through now.”

“Why?” Miles flicked his ears. “Since when was helping with someone’s suffering done with _more_ suffering?”

He was silent for a moment, hollowed eyes dimming. “If the world was somehow as understanding and logical as you were, then no one would ever get hurt.”

His ears tilted at the… compliment? “But flaws are human. They’re what make us human, and imperfections are why we’re able to feel so empathetic and understand each other. Even if… _we’re_ certainly not completely human anymore, that doesn’t mean that our humanity has to leave. And even when it does… it always returns.”

“Sometimes it returns too late.” Mike sighed.

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s still there.” He leaned forward. “And as long as it _does_ return, it is never too late.”

“Is that what you told my dad?”

Miles stiffened for a moment, before relaxing again. “Yes.”

The silence from him said little, and so he pressed on. “Surely thirty years of loneliness is enough punishment?” He asked. “I know you have your differences. And rightfully so. But you’ve an eternity to spend in your universe, both of you. What’s the harm in reconciling, when there’s no other way to make peace? The only thing standing in your way is if you’re not willing.”

Mike glanced away. “I’m… well, I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“That’s not true at all.” He said evenly. “It’s all up to the both of you, once this is all over. It’s your universe, so it’s your choice to either leave it as it currently is, or give it a shot. _I_ believe it’ll work. But in the end, _you_ have to make it happen.”

“...I’ll think about it.”

“Think away.” Miles stood up, glancing through the window. “We’ve mostly definitely a while to spend here, until we arrive in your universe. I think we could all make use of it, in one way or another.”

“Where are you going?”

“Backyard.” He started walking towards the doorway, ears pricking up. “Perhaps you could try talking to William right now.”

There was no response as he made his way down the hall and towards the living room. Discomfort still ate away at him, despite his confident words. They’d all been torn wide open from his death. Everything had grown so unsteady, and Miles didn’t know if it was for better or for worse.

He made his way onto the porch outside, wooden planks creaking ever so slightly under his weight. There was a lone figure standing in the yard, watching the setting sun.

Wordlessly, he walked through the long grass, not bothering to be quiet as he halted besides him. “I won’t make you go back inside if you truly don’t want to this time, you know.”

Michael flinched slightly. “...Sorry for being difficult.” He muttered.

“No need. It’s just hard seeing you out here, all alone without him.”

“Say his name.” The words were much calmer than the last time, yet still touched with a somber grief.

“Vincent.” He corrected himself. “Did William help?”

“He’s…” Michael reached out absentmindedly, slipping a strand of grass between his fingers. “He did.”

“That’s good to hear.” He glanced at the sun, bright and overhead. “Do you want to…”

Miles suddenly trailed off, noticing a glint in the palm of his hand. A metallic silver, flashing in the bright light. Half of the heart.

He met his gaze, expression unreadable. “I think I’m ready to leave this universe.”

The stark, emotionless calm in Michael’s voice was offsetting, as he blinked at him in surprise. “You… Already? You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

“When do you want to-”

“Tomorrow morning.”

He was silent, no words immediately coming to mind at the sudden statement. Had William really been able to help that much in just a single morning? “You… you know that you don’t have to leave so soon if you’re not-”

“I am.” His grip around the heart piece seemed to tighten slightly. “Just one more night. That’s all I need.”

_Is it really?_ Miles peered at him closely, but he might as well have been a blank slate. Nothing conveyed what was really going on in his head, even though the decision surely couldn’t have been anywhere near that simple.

He released a long breath. _Let’s not make this any harder than it has to be._ “Very well.” He murmured. “Does William already know?”

“I didn’t tell him.” He admitted. “But I’m… staying out on the porch.”

“For the whole _night_ -?”

“Just this last one.”

“Of… course.”

“Thank you.” Michael seemed to relax, staring back out at the forest.

Unease and uncertainty prickled underneath his suit as he backed away towards the house. The emptiness, the stiffness of his words… it couldn’t have been that easy. It _shouldn’t_ have been that easy.

Just as he was about to step on the porch, he turned around, looking at him. He was still standing right where he’d been before.

Miles took in a deep, ragged breath, opening his mouth. “Michael?” He forced himself to continue as he turned around. “I… you’ll tell us if it’s too much, right?”

The emptiness seemed to fall away for a second, raw grief flashing across his face. “Yeah.” He said quietly. “I would.”

\----------

It glanced around them, little ears twitching as it watched the rays of moonlight falling across the floor. It could have let itself drift off into silence as well, shutting its eyes and powering down, but then it wouldn’t have been able to watch over them. And what help would it be then?

Helpy’s wide gaze lingered over each of them. His owner laid against the couch, thin purple skin limp in the darkness. Miles' and William’s suits collapsed against the side of the couch, both pairs of ears drooping low in the powered-down state. And…

Its ears perked up from the television set as it suddenly hopped off, skittering for a moment across the floor as it darted through the kitchen and down the hallway, shoving itself through a crack in the door. It tripped as it finally squeezed through, landing on its belly for a moment before picking itself up, glancing at the old bed.

But the smile on its face quickly turned into a confused frown as it saw the empty sheets, no sleeping figure within them. Where was _he_? Every other night it knew he’d been right here. Cautiously, it scrambled onto the mattress, walking over it as it examined the blanket. The frown only deepened, ears tilting down ever so slightly.

Jumping off, Helpy ran back towards the living room, eyes fixing on another slightly-open door, a stream of moonlight shining through the thin opening. It carefully widened the opening, trying to keep the creaks of the hinges as silent as it could.

The figure lying down on the other side only made its ears droop further, blinking sadly at Michael’s sleeping figure. It slipped quietly around, tilting its head as it saw his face.

Incoherent mutters were slipping out from him, shoulders shivering. As it tentatively reached out a plastic hand, it could feel the lack of warmth, not unlike its own little body. It frowned as it glimpsed a small object, gripped in his hand, glinting silver.

A heart piece? It tilted its head. Why was he holding onto this one?

Helpy gently pulled Michael’s hand away, slowly prying it open. The little half was there, shining in the moonlight. For a moment longer it stared at his still-unconscious form, before picking up the metal piece in its own hands and racing back inside.

It jumped onto the counter, carefully laying down the piece besides the other half. With a glance back at the open door, it jumped back onto the floor, running back towards the bedroom. The little bear frowned as it scrambled back onto the bed. It couldn’t carry him all the way back here without waking him up- but perhaps it could still be of aid?

Soon enough, Helpy was slowly making its way back through the living room, tugging along the blanket with its paws. The thick mess of sheets threatened to trip it at every step- which it sometimes did- but who cared? It was helping.

It was so caught up in its work that it barely noticed how much progress it was making until it bumped into his back, stumbling for a moment. Swiveling around, it carefully pulled the covers around his body, gripping the edge with a paw before carefully throwing it over his shivering body. It paused as Michael shifted slightly, muttering under his breath for a moment.

Only when Helpy had checked to make sure he was completely covered did it finally slip underneath the blanket as well, pressing against him. A satisfied smile on its face, it curled up, wrapping its hands around his wrist and drifting off into a slumber as well.


	25. Chapter 25

Mike stared at the laptop screen, barely caring that it was blank. Barely caring that it was no doubt nearly out of power. Barely caring that he was still yet to plug it in.

_Finally._

Just how long had it been at this point, since he’d been right here in this very room, his office? Weeks, now? Maybe even a full month?

But he was back at last.

He glanced down at a tug on his pant leg. Helpy tilted its head up at him, pointing back towards the other three. Mike blinked for a moment as he followed its little gaze to them. His father was standing still against the wall, perfectly awake yet stiffer than- well, a rabbit. By his feet was Miles’ collapsed suit, still shut off. And Michael was just beginning to stir, muttering something under his breath as he started to get up.

His feelings of longing died back in his mind as he noticed him last, replaced by a twinge of guilt. _I still haven’t apologized yet._

While it was true that they’d put the heart together and slipped through the portal into the last universe first thing in the morning, it didn’t stop the discomfort and somberness that Mike felt. Just seeing the masked state of calm that hadn’t wavered from his face even as Miles had put together the halves. And the tone of his voice when he’d said how to form the portals- it had been so _dead_. Deader than himself. Or his father.

_It was wrong._

“How long have we been here for?” The sudden voice snapped him out of his troubled thoughts. Michael was glancing around the office, standing up and slowly walking around. “This certainly looks different.”

“Only a couple of minutes.” William rumbled, finally moving away from the wall. “But it’s familiar enough.”

“Figured.” _There it was again._ Mike frowned slightly. The same, removed undercurrent to his words, even as he turned to face them. “So… what exactly _is_ this, though?”

“It’s, uh, my house.” He muttered. “Since it’s not exactly the most ideal thing to have someone like me showing up to the pizzeria, I’m mostly managing it from way, way behind the scenes, like I said before.”

“So you haven’t been able to show up at least once?”

“Well… not in person.” He admitted. “Just managing tasks and paychecks virtually, ordering supplies and advertising the place… stuff like that.”

Michael gave a small nod, eyes darting over to the desk. Helpy was already scuttling across the desk, blinking back at them as the screen suddenly flashed to life, just starting to power up again. The little bear smiled as it looked at Mike, clapping its hands in delight. A slight smile irked on his lips as he reached out a hand, gently stroking its twitching ears.

“Thanks, Helpy.” He chuckled. “Even though it’ll still be a while ‘till things are back up and running like they used to… we’ll get there, bud.”

But the sudden glimmer of relief and optimism dissipated quickly yet again as he turned around to face Michael, whose eyes were still fixed on the screen, no less monotone than they had been before. He swallowed back the unease that rose up again, gaze quickly darting over to his father instead.

William was walking towards the open vent, ears flickering as he peered through the dusty metal tunnel. He gave a raspy chuckle as he stood back from it, mechanical irises glinting. “It sure seems like Freddy’s been having one hell of a time in here while we were gone. He’s been tearing through the metal like mad.”

“Duly noted.” He rolled his eyes. “Well, I doubt that they’ll be the friendliest when they see all of us… Lefty’d probably hate Miles on sight. And Michael…” He bit his lip. “Well, you’d better stay clear of Molten and Liz as best as you can while we’re here.”

“Well, whatever Charlie thinks of Miles can’t compare to _me_.” His father rumbled. “Probably for the best that it doesn’t.”

The touch of regret in his last words made him frown slightly, but he shook it off. Helpy nudged his hand, pointing at the screen of the computer. It was now fully booted up, the bright lighting flashing before their eyes. Mike immediately moved over to open up the tabs, eyes automatically darting through the files.

“So… what right now?”

“First priority for me is to get back on my job for at least a little while so I can update them all.” He narrowed his eyes. “I’d better check what supplies we need stock of, and there’s definitely going to be a couple of employee reports that Henry sent in-”

Mike froze, stiffening as his mouth dried up.

Oh god.

_Henry._

“...I need to make a call.” He whispered.

“Wait, what-?”

“ _Henry_ \- christ, I can’t believe I forgot about him!” He whipped around, dashing through the open doorway. How could _Henry_ have slipped his mind all this time? _He’s probably left a dozen or so voicemails already!_

Mike stumbled to a halt on the kitchen’s tile floor, snatching up the landline in a heartbeat as he frantically dialed the number. The digits flew through his mind quicker than he could even comprehend them as the dial tone buzzed next to his ear. He didn’t even know if it would be easier to speak with him immediately or to just leave a voicemail instead at this point-

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Henry!” He felt weak with relief as the rumbling voice came through. “Jesus Christ- it’s Michael! I’m-”

“ _Mike?_ ” The disbelief and energy suddenly springing up from the speaker matched his own. “ _You’ve finally- good god this was not something that I would have expected at two in the unholy morning, son! Where have you been?!_ ”

“Yeah, I- believe me, I know. I fucking know.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It- well, I can’t say that it was planned in any way, _definitely_ didn’t want to just go missing for- god, how long was it?”

“ _It took a few days of no communication to realize that something had gone wrong. A bit over a month, at this point._ ” A slight cough. “ _But I can’t say that it was completely unexpected. Something was bound to happen eventually around here._ ”

Mike gave a snort. “No kidding. Uh… well, it’s a long story, but we-”

A familiar cackle suddenly interrupted him. Whirling around, he could see a familiar pair of cracked, beady orange eyes glittering faintly in the distance. The dullen, falling apart mask, the messy entanglement of wiry limbs, one of which was raised up and-

_Oh, fuck._

“ _Mike?_ ”

He gave a huff. “Seems like Freddo’s still being the same bitch he always was even after I just got back. I’ll be right back after trying to sort this shit out.”

“ _Naturally._ ”

He dropped down the phone with a clatter, slipping out the taser from his pocket as he ran over at the scene. Michael had somehow gotten himself caught by that unholy abomination, the ‘animatronic’ lifting him into the air against the wall. _Goddamnit._

“What the _fucking_ -!” Michael’s eyes were wide with horror as he tried to pry off Molten Freddy from him.

“ _S-Such a nice surprise just fo-for us~!_ ” The raggedy, echoing voice was no less maniacal than he remembered. “ _It’s so j-joyous to meet n-new friends-_ ”

“Hey, metal spaghettal! _Put him down_.” Mike snapped out, raising his taser into full view as they both turned to him. He glared hard at the malicious eyes. “Don’t make me do it, _Freddo_.”

A glitchy, piercing growl came from him as what was left of his ears flattened, grip thankfully loosening from Michael. “ _T-That’s not my-my NAME!_ ”

“And he’s not your prey, Freddo. We don’t always get what we want.”

With a grating screech, Molten Freddy lunged at him, wires outstretched with murderous intent. Mike ducked beneath the flailing limbs, clicking the taser into motion as he shoved it into the mess, praying to whatever deity was watching that he’d hit something within.

A mechanical scream of mingled rage and pain made him jump away, the entangled wires coming crashing down onto the floor of the hallway, twitching with electricity. Mike backed away, arms crossed as he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Play nice.” He snorted, slipping the taser back into his pocket. “Else I’m having Helpy shove you out of the vents and sticking you with Liz.”

Mike turned around as a glitched groan came from the defeated animatronic. A familiar-feeling smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth for a moment as he scuttled away to sulk in the vents once again. _Not everything changed around here with our absence, huh?_

“What the hell was that?” Michael hissed, arms crossed and shoulders tensed.

“...Molten Freddy.” He raised an eyebrow. “What were you doing in the hallway?”

“I was going to see where you’d gone since Miles was starting to wake up, but then that- _thing_ just came out of nowhere.” He shuddered for a second. “You said they were aggressive but I wasn’t thinking…”

“Believe me, I know.” Mike muttered. “But Miles is awake now-?”

“Right here.” A sudden set of creaking footsteps came from further down the hallway, his ears twitching nervously as he stared after the remnants of Molten Freddy’s wires still crawling away. “A rude awakening, though.”

_Tell me about it._ Mike gave a slight shrug. “With any luck it won’t have to be nearly as bad for however long we have to spend here- but, well… the heart’s gonna have to wait for until after explanations.”

“Who were you talking to on the phone, anyways?” Michael was still rubbing his neck.

“Henry.” He muttered. “He- well, he’s the person that helped start, uh… Freddy Fazbear’s with dad. A _former_ friend- and he’s the only other person that actually knows about everything from start to finish. And this pizzeria’s been running between the two of us as well, even if I’m the manager.”

“...Why?” He frowned. “I mean, don’t both of you have better things to do than to get stuck working at another pizzeria joint?”

Mike opened his mouth for a moment, before snapping it shut. Memories began to come back, each one darker than the last. “...It’s complicated.”

Miles’ ears twitched, blinking in concern. He looked like he was about to say something, but suddenly his eyes flickered to something behind him.

“ _Michael?_ ”

The echoing, whispery tone suddenly rang out in his ears. Whirling around, he found himself face-to-face with a pair of neon green eyes behind a ragged white set of faceplates. They tilted their head, the familiar reddish-orange wire-filled pigtails shivering with the twitching movements. Metal pins stuck out at every wiry joint, and the huge, snapping metal claw on their right hand laid motionless against the ground, at least for the moment.

Mike bit his lip, stifling a sigh. “Hey… Liz.”

“ _You came back._ ” It was almost a question as she blinked, mechanical shutters flicking over her eyes for a moment. “ _We were wondering how long it would take._ ”

“Yeah, I… I’m back.” He muttered. “Erm… how was it while we were gone?”

Elizabeth didn’t respond for a second, peering at the others. Miles gave a calm wave. Michael raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “ _...Chaotic. More than usual, yet… I don’t recognize them. Who are they?_ ”

“That’s fine. Look, I know you don’t know what’s going on, and I’ve got a lot to explain. But, uh… if you could just tell the others to steer clear for now, then that’d be great-”

“ _Molten Freddy?_ ”

“Yeah. And Lefty too-”

“Lefty isn’t here.” He blinked at the sight of his father poking his head through the vent, mechanical eyes dimmed slightly. “Apparently there’s been no sight of her for a while now.”

“Really?”

William shrugged. “That’s what Molten says. And I don’t see her either.”

_Lefty left._ The thought was nearly comical enough to distract him from the mingled situations at hand. “Just when I thought we had enough to worry about.”

A tug on his pant leg made him glance down at Helpy, who blinked and scrambled back onto the desk. Moving around the keyboard, it slowly typed out a short message.

“ _Call back Henry first?_ ”

He suppressed the urge to sigh. “...Thanks, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ZayaMoone, come get y'all juice-
> 
> But, indeed, the last universe is in sight now. Is that good? Bad? We'll have to wait and see...


	26. Chapter 26

William watched his son heading back towards the tiled kitchen, muttering under his breath. With a series of rather loud scrapes, he pushed himself out of the vent opening, slithering down onto the floor before shaking his ears out, stumbling upright.

“ _Lefty hasn’t been around for a while._ ” Elizabeth murmured, eyes fixed on the screen that Helpy was rapidly moving around. “ _Do you think she left with you too?_ ”

He shook his head slightly, moving over until he was standing next to her. “We had no idea that she was missing either. No sight of her during our… travels.”

William was acutely aware of Miles watching them with curiosity, but he shook it off. _Perhaps this is a chance to prove that there’s still something left in this family after all._

_What else would it be?_

His ears twitched at the voice. Back again, as always.

“ _Father?_ ” The airy whisper brought him back to the present. “ _Do you know what’s happening?_ ”

He forced himself to relax as he glanced at her. “Not fully, Liz. But we’ll find out together.”

“ _W-What’s n-next?_ ” The glitchy mess of words suddenly came from the vent, Molten Freddy thrusting his head into the room. “ _H-How are our new FRIENDS d-doing?_ "

Michael jumped away from the opening while stifling a slight scream, and William immediately stepped between them. “Well as ever, Freddy. Now why don’t you go and see if Mike needs anything?”

He shook his wires out, giving a groan. “ _W-Why ME?_ ”

“Because I said so.” He flicked his ears. “Go on.”

“ _Y-You’re no fun a-anymore._ ” He grumbled, rolling his cracked eyes. “ _You’re n-not even MY d-dad…_ ”

“Changes nothing. Now go and check on him.” A small, sudden idea pricked his ears up. “Unless if you want to stay in here with Elizabeth, that is.”

Molten Freddy immediately snapped his jaw shut, discomfort flitting across his face for a moment. Then, without another word, he slipped back into the vent, scrapes and scramblings louder than ever as he darted through the ceiling and walls.

“Did the trick, eh?” Miles’ ears twitched in slight amusement, gaze still fixed on the vent opening.

“ _A shame._ ” Elizabeth gave a ghostly sigh. “ _I almost thought that he’d been missing all this time too, with how much he stays away._ ”

“Well, he’s not, for better or for worse.” William gave the dry chuckle. “To think that I made that thing come to life…”

“On that note… who was Henry?” Miles’ question jolted him out of his relaxed state. “Mike said that he helped start the whole pizzeria chain with you, but… he didn’t go into much more detail than that.”

“...Ah. Him.” He tried to ignore the stiffening of his own ears. “Henry was… a former friend.”

Miles’ ears flickered around at his tone, blinking. “Good to know.”

_It’s really not._ He resisted the urge to say the words out loud, glancing back at Elizabeth, still in the room. Her curious gaze was still fixed on the screen, Helpy still darting around the keyboard. Miles thankfully didn’t resume the topic, despite the thought clear in his face.

“...Is it, uh…” Michael trailed off slightly, biting his lip as he eyed the hallway from earlier. “ _Safe_ to walk around more?”

William felt a twinge of concern as he glanced over at him, standing still. “If you want to. But I’d suggest taking Helpy with you, just in case. It’s a labyrinth around here.”

The little bear glanced up from the keyboard, a smile widening on its cheeks as it hopped off of the desk. It scuttled over to Michael in an instant, climbing up onto his shoulder and resting its head on his cheeks.

“...Thanks.” He mumbled, making his way towards the hallway after a second.

“Don’t mention it. Take your time.” William watched him disappear off into another room, Helpy’s little limbs wrapped around him.

The tap of a metal finger on his shoulder made him turn around. Miles had a worried look in the pinpricks of his eyes. “Do you think he’s doing better?” He murmured quietly.

His ears flattened slightly. “Five days isn’t nearly enough time to ‘feel better’.”

A soft sigh. “I know it’s not. But given how… adamant he was on getting here quickly…”

Ears lowered further. “Not all immediate wants should be given into in such a fragile state of mind.”

Miles shot him a look. “Michael’s not weak. You can-”

“Try calling him strong enough, then.” He retorted, turning to face him. “He needs to be able to grieve, not put into even more pressure.” _You can only take so much until you crack._

There was no verbal response, but the uneasy twitching of Miles’ ears was enough. A slight twinge of guilt hit him as Miles’ gaze lowered. He was just trying to help, but… still. He knew he’d been right, after speaking to him alone back in the other universe. The sudden tension was thick enough to be snapped up by Elizabeth’s claw. _And speaking of which…_

William glanced over at her. Surely she’d heard at least some of it? There was no way she hadn’t, despite her partially-turned back. Opening his jaw, he was about to say something when she rolled around, glancing up at the ceiling with her bright green irises.

“ _I think… they’re back._ ”

“Who?” His ears pricked up.

“ _Listen._ ” There was an amused undercurrent to the single word as she kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

He frowned for a moment. He snapped his mouth shut as he heard it. A faint skittering, scraping noise that was rapidly getting louder with each moment and-

_...Wait, did he actually-?_

“Put me down, you good for nothing wiry bitch-!”

“ _D-Don’t be so g-grumpy, Mike! F-Friends stick t-together FOREVER~!_ ”

Out of nowhere, the sudden shouts came from the vent opening, painful screeches and scrapes moving down the wall and echoing through the small tunnel. Suddenly, something crashed onto the covering- not of metal, but something _much_ more whole and light.

With a final shove and yelp, Mike was very unceremoniously dumped out of the vent and onto the floor, clutching his limbs tightly as a broken white mask poked through after him, a glitchy cackle echoing through the endoskeleton.

“ _A-And there you ha-have it!_ ” He shrieked with glee. “ _I t-told you that y-you could fit in-inside the vents t-too!_ ”

“...Duly noted.” William reached out a hand to the barely moving lump of skin and cloth still lying on the floor. “How long did it take.”

Mike finally glanced up at him, wiping back a sweaty mess of hair from his eyes as he grasped his mechanical fingers gladly. “Never,” He panted, “Send that thing down to retrieve me ever again.”

“Also duly noted.”

“So… You’re finished with that phone call with Henry?” Miles changed the subject.

He leaned against the desk for a moment, letting out a breath. “Yeah, I am. I, uh, didn’t explain every detail… but he knows the gist of it. The fact that alternate universes exist, that us five-” He paused. “That us _four_ are all reiterations of each other.”

“How well did he take it?” William asked.

Mike was silent for a moment, eyes dimming. His insides churned with discomfort at his silence. _What’s gone wrong now?_

“Does… he not believe it, or-”

“He believes it well enough.” He interrupted Miles. “But… he’s on his way.”

“ _What_?” William stared at him. _Henry’s actually coming over?_

“His suggestion, not mine.” Mike met his gaze evenly. “He was pretty firm on coming over in person to help. He does want to see it for himself too… But I think I could definitely use the help, given all that I need to do for at least the next few days.”

He leaned back, inwardly frowning as the idea rolled over in his head. _He’s… actually coming this way. Actually going to have to be near me for a few days._ William shook out his ears with a slight huff. “...Alright.”

“How long will it be until Henry gets here?” Miles asked.

“Over an hour, really. This house that we stay in has always been far out from any possible disturbances or sightings of us.”

“ _Did you tell him about Lefty?_ ” Elizabeth’s whispery voice suddenly piped up, her head tilted in curiosity.

“I… didn’t quite get to that.” Mike frowned. “I guess given that he was already rushing to get on his way, the topic just…”

“You’ll be able to say it later. He’ll find out when he gets here.” William said reassuringly. “Right now, I… think we need to just prepare ourselves.” _Mentally._

“ _S-Sounds fun!_ ” The giggle came from the vent, Molten Freddy still poking through. “ _H-He must be s-so happy to see old fr-friends!_ ”

_Is he purposefully mocking me?_ William’s ears twitched as he made his way down the hall, looking for Michael. _Well… it’s deserved, at least._

_Explanations will also be deserved, William._

He halted for a moment. An almost dismal tone was creeping into the voice’s words. _What’s that supposed to mean?_

No response. He shook his head, continuing down the hall. Though the tension in their words still prickled underneath his suit, he pushed it away. _I’ve got an old friend to meet soon enough… though I doubt anyone’s going to be having a happy reunion today._


	27. Chapter 27

“So.” It was a single word, spoken sharply from a rusty voice. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Michael eyed Henry, shifting uncomfortably. He had arrived less than ten minutes ago, the old pickup truck sputtering to a halt besides the house. But despite his elderly appearance, there was a clear glint of intelligence in the weathered blue eyes.

“We were suddenly taken away about… a month ago.” Mike started, cradling Helpy in his arms. “We have no idea just why or how… or what did it. But us fi- _four_ have been trying to get back to our original worlds.”

“You just suddenly woke up away from home, with no idea, no recalling of anything-?”

“None. Last thing I remember is going to bed after another night. And the next thing…” Mike glanced over at him. “We were first in Michael’s universe.”

He gave a slight nod, eyes still fixed on the floor. “Michael Schmidt. It’s a… more peaceful place than your world.” The words were quiet, memories flashing through his head. “I worked at a version of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria… but the animatronics were different for the better. Sentient and friendly.”

“But?”

“Then… these three arrived.” He bit his lip. “I was somehow the only one that heard them crashing onto the floor onto the lounge.” _Except for Vincent._ “It was a while until we all figured out what just happened… but the voice was there to help things along.”

“The voice?” Henry’s eyes narrowed with a fervent curiosity.

“They’ve been guiding all of us from the beginning.” Mike replied. “First they led him over to find us in the first place, and then… they started dropping hints for how to get back to our original universes. We all hear it individually. They’ve always been cryptic… but it’s clear that they know something.”

He frowned. “And you’re sure that it’s real.”

“Completely sure.” Miles jumped in. “It’s given us all the information that we’ve pieced together. Things that are… beyond just how to get home, too. Personal matters- it _knows_. We’ve no idea how… but it’s clear that they’re part of this too.”

“You’re another universe too?”

“Er- yeah.” Miles flattened his ears slightly. “I’ve been both scooped and springlocked. I was just a worker before the Ennard of my universe tore me apart for a disguise… then they left. I… I _killed_ , during that time. It wasn’t until later that the spirits got freed that I got locked into that suit.”

“And?”

“...And I never left. Well, not until now, but-” He paused. “I’ve been in Fazbear’s Fright for decades at this point. Haven’t tried anything else, but the other mascots… they still linger around for company.”

“No, ah, _urges_ left?” Michael raised an eyebrow at the rather pointed look that Henry gave to William, despite his words still being towards Miles.

“...None.”

“Well, that’s all fine and dandy.” Henry sat back. “What did the voice have you do?”

“Finding little metal hearts.” Mike set down Helpy on the desk. “Each universe seems to have one- though the last one seemed to be split in half. It’s a literal, _physical_ metal heart- and putting it together will take us to the next universe.”

“...Really?”

“I know, I know. It’s far-fetched… but it’s real. I mean, the idea of alternate universes seemed pretty out there too… but it’s not.” Mike met his eyes evenly. “Trust me. We’re not making this up.”

“Seeing that you’re all here is proof enough.” Henry shrugged. “Yet… how would it work? Will they all send you back, just like that, once you find all three? Surely if you travel in a group, then it would teleport you around in a group constantly.”

“...In our defense, we hadn’t known that putting a heart together would immediately make a portal.” Miles’ ears twitched. “Back when we were searching for a heart in Michael’s universe, they found a heart out of nowhere. They fell through the portal immediately, and… we didn’t have a choice at that point. It was best to stick in a group.”

“‘They’?” Henry’s sudden inquiry made Michael stiffen. “More of you? Michael?”

The room fell deathly silent. Michael’s gaze was still solidly fixed on the floor, trying to ignore the hollowness returning to his chest. It was so pressing that he almost didn’t notice William hefting a slight sigh besides him.

“There were more than just four of us at the start.” He said softly, breaking the silence. “Michael wasn’t… alone in hearing us arrive in his universe. There was another person working at their pizzeria that had plenty to do with this as well.”

Henry blinked. “Well… who is it?”

“His name was Vincent.” William murmured. “We deduced that he was my alternate self… but he was-”

“He died.”

Michael barely felt himself speak, words completely devoid of emotion. He barely felt the tension in his hands, now curled into tight fists. Henry’s eyes, as well as everyone else’s, bore into his being as he continued.

“Vincent came up with the plan to get one of the halves.” He swallowed, voice smaller and softer than ever. “And he died.”

He wasn’t aware of his own trembling body until a mechanical hand gently pressed down on his shoulder, calm and reassuring. William’s eyes were filled with the same calm that he’d had back in Miles’ universe, after waking up from that bittersweet dream.

“His sacrifice came too soon.” He said quietly. “But still… we’re all glad that we were able to know him.”

Michael released a shaky breath after William finished his words, slowly turning his gaze upwards to look at Henry. His expression was unreadable, releasing a small sigh after a moment.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He said, shaking his head slightly. “You’ve all gone through quite a lot to get here, haven’t you.”

_Too much._ He gave a dull nod, trying to unclench his stiff shoulders. “There’s more to uncover while we’re here so we can return for good.” Despite how ragged his voice was, he pressed onwards. “This… This is the last universe we’ve arrived in.”

“That’s true.” Mike added, though he didn’t completely miss the worried gaze that he’d given him. “But I think it’ll be at least a little while until we’re ready to continue. I’ll have to get back up on managing the pizzeria, there’s plenty of stuff to check on-”

“Don’t speak too soon, Mike.” Henry interrupted. “You think I haven’t been keeping up with all this stuff? Things’ll be back easier and faster than you know it.”

He blinked. “...Thanks.”

“No need. Come now, let’s get going. The staff barely noticed a thing, though it would be good if we could get on those paychecks as soon as possible-”

Michael lost focus on his words as he stood up, walking towards the hallway. The tension of talking about Vincent hadn’t quite faded- and though he could feel William’s eyes on his back, he was desperate to get away. The noise behind him was faltering rapidly as his footsteps echoed through the cold hall.

He glanced around nervously for the slightest skitter or scrape from the walls. The fright of his first encounter with Molten Freddy hadn’t gone away. It sure didn’t feel safe being alone… but then again, he was headed back towards the one being that seemed to make that pile of wires uneasy.

He turned towards the open doorway, spotting the familiar pair of neon green eyes. Elizabeth was standing right where she’d been before, head tilted ever so slightly as she looked at the window. Upon his footsteps entering the room, her feet wheeled around to face him.

“ _How was Henry?_ ” The whispery voice still sent a shiver down his spine, but he let himself relax.

“Erm… well, he’s understanding enough.” He muttered. “I guess it wasn’t hard, since we were all in the room… but still.”

Her head tilted to the other side as she blinked. “ _I never knew much about him, you know. Strange, to think he and Michael had this all figured out… but at least now I can see the sun._ ” Her head swiveled around to face the window again, the rays of bright sunlight striking her faceplates. “ _And father. I missed him._ ”

He bit his lip. William’s daughter was… strange company, despite the comparative lack of aggressiveness. Her detached way of speaking, her sudden movements… Elizabeth was a very different soul from the rest of her family, it seemed. “Did you expect to see Mike?”

“ _I didn’t expect anything._ ” She sighed. “ _Being down there, in that underground storage… I guess I lost my mind a little. I didn’t want to kill him… but there was no choice.” She suddenly whirled around to face him. “Do you think… I meant it?_ ”

Michael blinked. “I… honestly don’t know.”

Her claw snapped shut, eyes flickering for a moment. “ _Father says the same thing. I wonder if he means it too._ ”

He frowned. So Elizabeth did know about what happened. “Do you think _he_ meant _his_?”

“His… ah.” Her eyes fell to the floor for a moment. “Ah…”

“If you don’t know then it’s fine.” He added hastily. “I-I mean, I don’t know either. But-”

“ _Christopher was nice._ ”

Michael halted. “What?”

“ _He should have felt happy. The party was for him._ ” Elizabeth’s voice was even softer than usual, eyes dimming slightly. “ _If only Mike thought so too._ ”

“E-Elizabeth, I don’t-”

“ _But I do._ ” She looked at him. “ _I remember Chris. Father doesn’t like talking about him… but I know. Father loved him just like he loved all of us… but Michael never saw it. And when he died…_ ”

He took a step back, uncertain on his toes. Should he leave? Stop her? How much Mike or William would appreciate him continuing to listen, he didn’t know.

“ _...father was mad. He didn’t say so, but I know he didn’t mean his smiles. Especially towards Michael._ ” She blinked. “ _Do you think Christopher can still see us?_ ”

“I…” His throat went dry. She was staring at him, head tilted, a lingering glimmer of hope in her irises. “I really don’t-”

He cut himself off, spotting movement in the corner of his vision, whirling around, he saw Mike, eyes darting between them.

“Hey, Liz.” His voice was closely guarded. “How’re you doing right now?”

“ _Ah… well enough._ ” She tilted her head. “ _Do you need him again so soon?_ ”

“Actually, yeah. I do.” His eyes were unreadable as he calmly looked at her. “Just… for a little while.”

He did?

Elizabeth gave a small shrug. “ _Whatever you wish._ ”

Skin prickling, he followed Mike out the room. Neither of them said anything as they got closer to the kitchen, Helpy peering into a steaming pot. Its ears pricked up as it spotted them, flashing a grin and a small wave.

Mike walked over, giving it a light scratch on its head. The little bear seemed better than ever in its own universe, leaning into his touch. Its gaze darted towards Michael too, smile widening.

“So.” The murmur was sudden as Mike turned back towards him. “I came to have a talk.”

“You did?” He blinked.

“Well, at least that was the purpose.” He muttered, hand falling away from Helpy. “I… wanted to apologize. For how I acted in the other universes.”

Michael tensed. The reminder of that outburst that he’d had after Vincent’s death wasn’t exactly what he’d expected. “I was just feeling… bitter that day, I-”

“Yeah, well, you should have.” He sighed, not meeting his eyes. “I… look. I don’t have much excuse for how irritable I was back when we’d first met. I was just jealous of what you guys had and that we didn’t, it…” Mike shook his head, hands tightening. “I was just being selfish, and… you were right. You were already just trying to help. _Vincent_ was always wanting to make things better. I was just too- too focused on myself to realize any of it.”

For once, Michael could tell that the anger in his words was at himself, by the undisguised tension in him. He said nothing further, still glaring at the ground. Michael frowned for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

“It’s… well, I get it too.” He said carefully. “If everything had been like your universe, I don’t think I would have been that optimistic either.” Michael’s eyes dimmed slightly. “And I’m still _not_ , after he… died.”

Mike glanced up at him, eyebrows furrowed. “He wouldn’t want that, though. You… know he wouldn’t.”

_Oh?_ He started to open his mouth, already with some words in mind, but Mike wasn’t finished.

“Still feels like part of this disaster in our universe is on me.” He bit his lip. “If I hadn’t been dumb and gotten Chris killed, then…” His jaw set. “Then maybe dad wouldn’t have gone the way he did.

“He was bitter too, and even if he said it wasn’t my fault, it didn’t stop me from feeling like it. But things changed.” Mike scooped Helpy into his arms, the little bear pressing close against his chest. “Chris wasn’t held down like the rest of us were, and he’s found peace. And between the rest of this household…” His eyes drifted towards the pot on the stove. “I think there’s still something left to our family. Maybe. Hopefully.”

His head suddenly snapped up back towards Michael, eyes slightly narrowed. “Though if you tell anyone about that yet, I’m not going to save you from Molten again.”

Michael couldn’t help but bite his lip to stifle the amusement in his throat. “I won’t. But… I accept the apology.”

Mike nodded. “I’d… better go back and help Henry, then.” He glanced at him a moment longer as he started to walk towards the hallway. “Thanks for being alright with Lizzy too.”

He disappeared down the corridor, leaving Michael in the kitchen. Helpy beamed at him as it continued to stir the pot. And just for a moment, heart lifting ever so slightly, he could feel himself genuinely smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles: Talk your differences out and try to understand each other and you'll feel better.  
> Everyone else: *windows error noises*


	28. Chapter 28

Mike could feel Henry’s olden stare shift towards him as he walked back into the office, sitting down in the swivel chair. He gave a slight nod. “What’s left right now?”

“Nothing too large. Employees got a small memo, supplies are getting ordered, small bits and pieces.” He waved a withered hand. “The animatronics haven’t been up to any… unusual shenanigans, either.”

“Define ‘unusual’.” Mike only half-muttered the words out loud, but the slight chuckle of response was worth it.

“Perhaps you _would_ call it unusual, then.” There was a bright spark in his eyes. “But really, there hasn't been the slightest report or suspicion. Your group has been acting fine.”

Mike nodded. “Lefty’s been missing for a while, apparently.”

“I know.” Henry’s smile faded slightly. “I took her back.”

“To your own house?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “Though I know that’s not what we agreed upon… when I was here searching for you, I…”

“I get it.” He gave a slight shrug, letting go of the mouse. “I mean, it keeps things calm around here anyways. At least dad doesn’t have to tiptoe around every time she passes by.”

“True enough.” But the lightness hadn’t quite returned to his tone. His eyes darted around for a moment, voice lowering. “However, speaking of your father…”

“...Yeah?”

“I know that it’s not a suitable time for it, right now.” Henry’s voice was still a whisper in the silence of the room. “But, ah… our _plan_ probably shouldn’t be put off for too much longer.”

Mike froze. _The…_

“If you believe it’s still necessary.” The older male must have sensed the sudden tension. “And personally, I still think it may be time to move forth. So much suffering has happened to all of us. It’s only logical that we finally-”

“I don’t…”

“Mike?”

“I… don’t know if I want to burn it down anymore.”

He didn’t look up at him, eyes firmly fixed on the keyboard. It couldn’t have been more silent in the office after his words. It was a few moments until a frail hand finally pressed down on top of his own.

“Mike.” Despite the gentleness in his voice, he stiffened up even more. “Why?”

How could he explain it? Was it good enough of an explanation in the first place? Or was it just a pointless hope that would never truly be understood?

“The… journey.” He mumbled. “I… and the voice.”

“What about it?”

“I… I _can’t_.” Mike’s hands clenched up. “I-I need to try something new. At least for a little while. It just…”

“With your _father_?” He had been expecting the doubtful tone, but it didn’t hurt any less. “Mike, I really don’t-”

“It’s been thirty years, and it’s only going to stretch on longer.” The voice’s words swept through his head. “I didn’t believe it at first either, but I… there’s still something. Please. I don’t want to move forward with burning down the home yet.”

Silence. “Your sister might not agree.”

_Lizzy…_ “I think she would. Henry, I know you don’t like it. But he has changed, in more ways than one.”

Henry shook his head slowly, a deep sigh coming from his throat. “Mike, I want to believe you. But after all that he’s done to you, to your siblings, to _me…_ ” He clasped his fingers together. “Someone like him… can only change so much. Let alone in just a month.”

“That’s what I thought. But… please. At least let’s delay setting fire to the place?” The thought of it had relieved him so much before the journey, yet now he didn’t even want to touch those tanks of gasoline sitting in the basement. “Ever since the voice started to talk to us, things _did_ change. He- He _cares_. I don’t know exactly how it got through to him, but… he’s not the same. No jokes, no waiting around, no… nothing. He’s just sad, especially after Vincent’s death.”

“I suppose I noticed that.” He leaned back. “You’re sure it’s not an act?”

“What would be the point of acting? If anything, his past behavior was an act.” He clasped his hands together. “Even right before Vincent fell and… died. I was up there too. He actually _caught_ me. And Helpy. Probably would’ve broken what’s left of my bones if he didn’t. There’s something inside, even if I don’t know just when it came back. Miles said he’s talked to him about it a dozen or so times, and that he seems remorseful. And I know I can trust _him_ fully.” He paused for a long breath. “Maybe it _is_ just a dumb hope and I’ll end up dead again, but… he’s different. Really. Just give it some time, while we’re waiting around, and… you’ll see. I promise.”

“Mike, no.” Henry raised an eyebrow. “That’s too much to make a promise on-”

“It would be if I wasn’t sure.” He stared down at the floor hard. “But I am.”

The room felt cold as he didn’t respond. Mike didn’t look up at all until finally, he gave a long, slow, exhale. “Then I suppose we can give it a try.”

“Really? Y-You’re willing?”

“Willing to wait and see.” He murmured. “I suppose if an old friend could have been a friend once, there’s a chance that he can be so again. Though… it still feels like too much to promise.”

“I know.”

The silence returned. Mike could feel a weight being lifted off of his shoulders as he returned to looking through the computer screen, clicking around absentmindedly.

He wanted to be proven correct. He really did- it was a lie to say he hadn’t been shocked himself, at how much had so drastically turned around… but he believed it. Something was there, no matter when it came back.

_There has always been something. You just needed to uncover it._

A soft tone encased the voice’s words this time around, making him relax even further. If the voice thought it would work, then… surely it would. He knew he was making the right choices this time around, in not burning down their home. He had to be.

_You’ll just need to prove it, dad._

\----------

Deep within the vent system, thin creaks and shivers faintly rattled the metal walls. Shallow breaths echoed through the chamber, animalistic and ragged. Such a primal fear twisted the inside of his suit as he sat there, gasping for air he didn’t need. But he couldn’t get enough.

“I can’t.” William’s ears were flat, mechanical fingers shaking as he stared down at them. “C-Can’t- he- _no_. H-He really…”

It should have been a moment of joy. Miles was right. The voice was right. Everyone had been waiting for this, from the very beginning. Even himself, as much as he’d fought away the foolish hope in the past. Now it was finally coming true.

But he couldn’t do it. There was no way he could prove it.

The look he could imagine on Mike’s face if he failed. On Henry’s. Or god _forbid_ Elizabeth’s. He couldn’t see past them. What if it was a lie? What if he said the wrong thing? He couldn’t let them all down again. They didn’t deserve it. Nothing was worth that.

Nothing was worth _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	29. Chapter 29

Miles raised an eyebrow at the animatronic’s glitching laughter. “You really don’t get out much, huh?”

“ _I-If only!_ ” He cackled, gasps of air coming from within the tangled wires. “ _Ha-haven’t been able t-to do th-that f-for years…_ ”

His ears flickered in amusement. The manic endoskeleton would get along with the phantoms quite well- especially Mangle. Though Molten Freddy was a lot less careful with his movements and flailing limbs, the rough-and-tumble was nothing he hadn’t seen before. “Couldn’t even wrestle with William?”

“ _Tried to. B-But he gives up too quickly!_ ” His faceplates creaked open as he shuddered. “ _L-Lefty never fought ba-back. C-Could never be moved. M-Michael always keeps me out a-at night t-too._ ”

“And Elizabeth?”

Freddy gave a high-pitched, scraggly whine, shaking his head back and forth. “ _Too… w-weird. Too confusing._ ”

Miles was half-tempted to ask further, but the rapid twitching of his ears kept him silent. Molten Freddy apparently still didn’t have a soul within the endoskeleton, from what he remembered. Though, given this universe… perhaps that was for the best.

_Miles._

His ears shot up at the voice’s urgency. _You’re back?_

_For a while. You’ve got someone to visit._

He stood up abruptly, ignoring Freddy’s look of curiosity. “Where?” He murmured.

_Elizabeth knows. Seek her._

The tension hadn’t faded from their words for a moment as he started walking down the hallway. He’d barely made another step when a wired limb curled around his foot, stopping him in his tracks.

“ _L-Leaving so soon?_ ” There was no malice in the endoskeleton’s voice though, only intrigue.

“For a bit.” Miles frowned, glancing back towards the hallway. “Be back soon, once you’ve caught your breath.”

Molten Freddy let go with a cackle at that. “ _S-Soon, then!_ ”

He let a faint sigh of relief as he scuttled back onto the walls, giggling. Miles hurried back through the hallway, still feeling the worry of the voice in his mind. _What exactly happened?_

_He can’t back himself into a corner again._

_Molten?_ He frowned. But that didn’t make any sense. Michael? Or Mike?

_Just keep following, Miles. I hope your words are still strong enough to get to him._

Their tone did nothing to soothe his nerves as he turned the corner, ducking underneath a doorway. He peeked through each room and corridor, yet saw nothing for a long time. Until-

“ _Miles?_ ”

He released a ragged breath with relief, staring back into the bright green eyes. “Elizabeth. What’s going on?”

She tilted her head. “ _You were told?_ ”

“Not quite, but close enough.” He let his voice soften, forcing his joints to relax. “Did something happen?”

She backed away from the doorway, a low hum coming from her frame. “ _Father’s going back._ ”

“What?”

“ _Just like when Chris died._ ” Her words were soft and fragile, hanging in the air like a fine mist. “ _He’s lying again. He’s not truly happy._ ”

“Why?” Miles searched her gaze for any indication. “Did he-”

“ _Said… so little. Almost nothing._ ” She tilted her head. “ _But he looked… scared. He said he wasn’t, but I can tell. I can always tell… and then into the vents. I didn’t follow him in, though._ ”

“That’s alright.” He took in a deep breath. “I’ll find him.”

“ _Promise?_ ”

“...Promise.” He gave a quick nod. “Thank you, Elizabeth.”

Miles could feel her gaze on his back as he turned around, making his way back into the hallway. Where could he find a vent, where was a vent-

_Molten can help._

He blinked. “Molten?”

Only a second after his call, a manic giggle sounded from the walls, scraping and screeching of metal on metal echoing through his ears. A rattle against a cover, one he hadn’t noticed before, and with a grating rip, it was shoved free from the wall. The endoskeleton’s head poked through, twisted upside down as he gazed at Miles with an undisguised grin. “ _R-Round two?_ ”

A light chuckle came to his throat despite his worries. “Not so soon, but if you could lift me up, then I promise we can wrestle after I’m done.”

One rough boosting up into the vent later, and Miles was crawling through the metal tunnel, panting slightly as he slowly made his way through the cramped spacing. Where was William? And what had happened to him?

_Everything and nothing. You can’t let him stay still when they’re so close._

His ears flattened even more than they already were as he continued through the vents. _I hope I can help him again._

_You must. Take the left, then the right._

Miles had little choice but to oblige, ducking around the system of vents. Without the voice guiding him, he doubted he could have found his way out at all. And yet…

_Wait, is that… crying?_

Not normal crying, definitely not. A ragged, choking sound, filled with pain that wasn’t physical. His movements only quickened as it grew nearer, dragging himself through closer and closer. As another vent cover came into view, he narrowed his eyes at the bars, light flaring through the cracks. He could make out subdued movement from the other side, slight yet intelligible.

With a rough shove against the cover, he finally felt the light flood his senses again, breathing ragged as he stayed there for a few moments, still. He lay there for a moment, vision finally refocusing as he saw the figure, breathing so quiet and shallow as they stared at him from the corner.

“William?” Miles’ eyes widened as he started to get up. “What-”

“Miles, why are you here.”

He froze at the thinly veiled tremor in his voice. He hadn’t moved an inch from where he stood, ears flat and back hunched. But his stature told nothing more as he looked him over. “The voice was just- what’s going on? Is something wrong-?”

“I-” The same, hacking sob as his tone broke. “It- N-No. No, no, not- it’s not-”

His mechanical fingers repeatedly clenched and unclenched, pushing himself back even further in the corner. He’d never seen him like this before. Did he get like this before they’d found out about the different universes too, or was this something different? “William, what happened?”

“They- I can’t do it.” He visibly swayed on his feet, still trembling. “I can’t. He won’t be convinced, I-I’ll get thrown in a fire, I’ll say something wrong, they- they all-”

“William, just calm down.” Miles crossed over in an instant. “Whatever’s going on, it- it’s going to be fine, alright? You’re going to be fine, we’re all going to get through this, just… breathe? Just breathe.”

A shaky, cracking chuckle. “Miles, you really- you don’t understand. You don’t know. You don’t _know_.” His voice suddenly lowered to a whisper, hanging in the air like a thread. “They did it. They _did_ it. They said- Mike. Mike said…”

His gaze trailed downwards, frame suddenly stilling completely. He shifted as he waited for a response, gears churning as he watched him nervously.

“...that he wants to try.” Choking laughter suddenly burst from his voicebox, nothing but mirthless panic and disbelief. “He wants to _try_! He’s- My _son_. He’s giving a- a chance, he’s- god, you were right!” His voice echoed around the walls of the tight enclosure, suddenly whirling around to face Miles. “Y-You… were right. I don’t know what you did, but you were _right_.”

“You’re… you _heard_ him-?”

“Said it! Said it to Henry, said it out loud, said he _doesn’t_ want to burn me down and finally send me off to hell where I belong…” Sharp, panting gulps of air. “He _said_ it.”

“You’re going into shock.” Miles snapped back to attention, lurching forward and gripping his arm. “Just- breaths. Long, deep breaths. Stay with me here. We- William?”

A muffled groan as his suit suddenly slumped against the wall, ears drooping. All the energy and fear left his eyes, slowly drawing in his legs, head and ears resting on his knees. Gingerly, he slid down next to him, watching him carefully.

Had that… really happened? Miles could have felt elated, but the way William had reacted to seeing him arrive was… anything but the sort. Perhaps it was just the shock. It could have been. But… no. It didn’t seem correct. Nothing was right about this moment.

“I can’t do it.” A hoarse murmur, as he slowly lifted his head up, looking at him. “I- I can’t convince him. I don’t know how.”

“Who- but you just said-”

“Henry.” William gradually unfolded his limbs, still making no move to stand back up. “They were talking. Earlier. When I-I heard them from the vents.”

“...And?”

“Wasn’t sure. He _shouldn’t_ be, given…” A harsh chuckle. “Well, everything. But I… it won’t be the same, Miles. I can’t- he’ll be watching so _closely_ , so expectantly, so…” His ears flattened. “I’m going to mess up. I- It’s not going to-”

“They’re giving you a chance. An actual chance!” Miles’ eyes widened. “William, we- that’s _amazing_. You can’t give this up. You have to-”

The low groan of response made his excitement die back, eyes dropping to the ground. Inwardly swallowing, he rested a hand on his shoulder. “You can do this.”

“What if I _can’t_?” He whispered, shakily. “If I can’t prove it, t-then… that’ll be the end. I’ll get thrown into a fire, probably die… or I’ll just be the disappointment again. I- If I fail, Miles-”

“You _won’t_.”

“I’ve done it so many times in the past! So many times I could have done anything better, anything that would have made things better. I can’t- it’s so close. So _close_.” His breaths came in ragged gasps now, despite Miles keeping his hold on his shoulder. “But anything I do… c-could set it all back. For good.”

“You need a moment to relax.” He shook his head. “Will, I don’t think they’ll just drop you after one little mishap. Mike certainly won’t. You’ve got to give it a try, okay? That’s how we’ve gotten here. That’s how you’ve gotten up to this point. It’s not an all or nothing situation- it never has been! You’ve made so much progress. If a little more is what it takes, then _please_. Don’t back down.”

He was silent, eyes still lingering at the vent cover on the floor. After a moment of realizing there would be no response, Miles stood up, making his way back towards the tunnel, fingers resting on the edge of the metal chute. He glanced back at his form, still hunched in the corner.

“Just… Just let yourself rest, alright?” His eyes flickered briefly at his words. “Think about it. But don’t let go. You can make this work. I… I believe in you.”

With that, he slipped back into the vent, gears churning as he made his way back towards Molten.


	30. Chapter 30

“What’re you going to do-?”

“ _I don’t know._ ”

“You haven’t seen him at all since the-”

“No. Not once.”

“And there was no warning.”

“I didn’t know he was listening.”

Michael bit his lip as he stared at his form, slumped over the table and bony fingers raking through his scalp. He bit back a wince as he saw how frayed the edges of his hair were, but Mike didn’t seem to notice anything, if the groan of resignation was any indication. Swallowing down the coffee stewing in his mouth, he spoke again. “At least he didn’t get the wrong idea from that… fire plan.”

“It didn’t even-” A long huff. “I _used_ to want it, but now I know I can’t. I-I can’t just get _rid_ of all this…”

“Do you know if Miles went back to try and talk to him again?”

“Maybe. Probably not.” He finally raised his head up, looking at him with dullen eyes. “I’d talk to him myself, but… I don’t know where he is in the vents. And any time one of the others has tried approaching him, he just runs again.”

“Why would he have gotten so scared? He’s wanted this too, right?”

“That’s what Miles said…” He sat up straight at last, gaze trailing towards the wall. “He’s still hoping that he can get him out of this shell.”

Michael took a slow sip from his mug. “Better than nothing.”

“I guess it is.” He sighed. He glanced up at him for a moment. “How, uh… how exactly did he manage to do it when it came to Vincent?”

“It… well… he didn’t.” Fingers drummed against the side of the cup. “But I guess that’s… what I needed. Just someone that would really listen to me without… trying to _change_ me.”

“Wish I could do that for once in my life.” Mike said sourly. “Miles is a natural at getting people to listen… even Henry knows how to keep things productive. I’m the deadweight.”

“Well, at least you don’t subscribe to Molten Freddy’s way of getting people to listen.”

A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Guess that’s something as well.”

Helpy hopped off of the kitchen counter, skittering across the tile floor and towards the two of them. The little bear scuttled into its owner’s arms, blinking up at Mike with a reassuring smile. Mike exhaled slightly, stroking its ears with a hand. “Thanks, buddy.”

Michael set down his mug, listening to the quiet clink against the wooden table. “Do you know what Henry thinks?”

“Didn’t talk to him too much after the first conversation.” He kept his eyes fixed on Helpy. “Miles probably told him too, but… I don’t know.”

“At least he was willing.”

“ _Was_.” Mike blinked. “Now… I don’t know. My dad, uh... betrayed him quite a bit during the lifetime of the business. You know Lefty?”

“The missing animatronic?”

“Well, not missing anymore. She’s at Henry’s house, apparently.” He shifted in his seat. “But really, her name’s Charlotte, Charlie for short. She is- she _was_ Henry’s… daughter.”

“...Oh.”

“Yeah… deciding to give it another try is just as personal as it was for me.” He swallowed. “Been thirty years since, but, well… it’s hard to stay on the same page when it comes to this.”

“Why _did_ you decide to stop the plan, though?” Michael frowned. “Do you… truly want him as a father again?”

Mike was silent for a moment. “I want to move _forward_.” He started slowly. “I… never really had doubts about the plan before all of this, but… well… if there’s something left, then…” He took in a deep breath. “Then maybe we _can_ be a family again-”

Suddenly, a long, grating creak could be heard from above- not from an animatronic moving through the vents, but… rather the long, deep screech of twisting metal.

Michael stiffened at the loud noise, despite it fading back out after a few tense moments. He glanced back at Mike, eyebrows raised. “What was-”

“Don’t know.” He was already moving out of his seat, eyes narrowed. “It sounds like something’s breaking in the structure of the-”

“ _Mike_!”

Immediately, he whirled around towards the hallway, Helpy still clinging onto his shoulder. “Henry?”

The panic in his call had been unmistakable. Michael followed him through the hallway, racing around the many corners and doorways. He wouldn’t have known just where it came from if he wasn’t following Mike all the way there, heart pounding in his chest.

But as they raced towards Henry, a lingering, dark scent came across his nostrils, one that made his blood run cold. “Mike, wait!”

He halted for a moment, glancing back. “What-?”

“Can’t you smell the air?” He stared at him. “It-”

“ _What_?”

“There’s _smoke_.”

Mike held his gaze for a moment, eyes widening in mingled horror and recognition. Whipping around, he shook his head. “Come on!”

“Do you think he actually-”

“He couldn’t have.” He muttered through the side of his mouth, barely audible as they ran through. “Not like this.”

He finally thrust a door open, Michael nearly taking a step back at the scene inside. Henry froze for a moment as he saw them, seeming to release a breath of relief. His voice, usually so laidback, was hoarse with worry. “Thank god you’re here! We-”

“Henry, what’s going on?” Mike sputtered. “What happened to the-”

“Faulty wiring. Started shooting sparks.” He pointed at the shut trapdoor next to his feet with a trembling finger. “I was thinking of what to do with the gasoline since we weren’t going to use them, but-”

“They’re still down there?” He gasped. “What-”

“It wasn’t sparking right against them, but it was too close to get them out.” He said grimly. “Shutting it all will buy us some time, but we’ve got to get out. _Now_.”

“You’re _sure_ we can’t get the containers out?”

“Too risky. The others may be able to, but they could easily splash some on themselves.”

“Where are the others?” Michael broke in. “I-If that’s going to blow, then-”

“What do you _think_ I’ve been doing? I already sent Molten down to find the others through the vents.” Henry ushered them out the room, slamming the door shut. “We just have to hope nothing goes off too soon.”

“Then you two get out first.” Mike narrowed his eyes. “I can get around here easily, and you two need to stay alive, first and foremost.”

“Know all the alternate ways out just in case?”

“Like the back of my hand. I can force my way through if I need to, this flesh can stand a few burns.” He glanced back at the closed door. “We’d better get moving.”

“Come on, son.” Henry’s withered hands had a surprising strength as he grabbed Michael’s arm, tugging him down the hall. “Let’s get out. Your senses are better than mine, so better let me know how the smoke’s doing.”

“Stronger than before.” He gulped.

“All the better to escape.”

“How far away are we?”

“Wish I had a definite answer, but all I know is that there won’t be too much longer.” He muttered. “If the walls were-”

His words were abruptly interrupted by a loud, almost _roaring_ crash, resonating through the floor. Even from this far away, Michael could feel the heat searing through the air as well. “D-Did the gasoline-”

“Even less time.” Henry yanked him along. “Come on!”

He could feel the burning smell rapidly rising as they ducked through the corridors. The lights occasionally flickered and spat sparks, making him flinch each time. The maze of walls and corners that had once been an advantage against all these animatronics could now cause their demise. His legs ached with all the running, lungs burning with each gulp of air, but he kept going. He didn’t know if he’d get lightheaded faster from the acrid scent or the exhaustion of running so much-

“Christ.” Henry barely muttered the word as they were brought to an abrupt halt, staring in dismay at what had appeared around the corner. Bright flames licked at one of the vent coverings, smoke and heat making the air waver. “These halls might’ve had their usage, but they may end up being the death of us now that-”

Michael wasn’t listening, still starting at the ring of fire outlining the cover. The way it danced around, the noxious clouds of gray billowing up, fogging up the pathway in front. Something fell still inside as he watched it rise. He could barely hear Henry’s urgent voice over the blood rushing through his ears.

Would he feel anything if he were to step closer, he wondered? How much closer did he have to step? How long? How painful?

_Would it be as painful as how it felt, watching those silver irises glaze over forever, never to open again?_

“Michael!”

The sudden, sharp tug at his hand broke him away, gaze tearing away to face Henry. The old man pulled him along and away from the spreading heat, into another run down another hallway. The thoughts hadn’t completely dissipated from his head, stabbing sharply into his chest like the smoke that took up plenty of the air now.

“Don’t leave again like that, son.” He didn’t look at him, jaw set into a grim frown. “Gave quite the scare when you froze up.”

Did he know what had gone through his mind? Did he know about the very memories that had flooded him, staring at those flames like they contained the only solution left? Michael couldn’t find anything inside to respond, eyes dropping back towards the corridor. Everything inside felt like it was dying as he swallowed back the lump in his throat, legs numbly pouring on the speed to match his.

_It’s not your time, Michael. It won’t be. Keep going._

_I’m trying._ But everything pressed in from all sides, drawing in the hazy clouds and heat seeping through his skin with each passing moment. It was burning down. It was all falling apart. How was Henry able to stay so focused?

His heart raced as they finally glimpsed an open doorway, finally feeling the fresh breeze in his lungs as they stumbled out. Michael coughed roughly, muscles aching as he slid onto the coarse asphalt, panting.

“You good there?” Henry wheezed out, chest rattling with his breaths. “That… was quite long.”

“G-Good enough.” He puffed out, pushing himself off the ground. “Oh _god_ …”

The house. It was less of a house and more of a huge concrete and metal shack, but still. A fiery orange glow was visible on the left side of the building, slowly enlarging. Dark smoke rose up, clouding up the dim night sky behind it. He swallowed roughly as they watched helplessly, the fire building in strength.

He finally tore his gaze away for a few moments, glancing at Henry. “Is there any chance we could get outside help, or-”

“Too much to explain. Far too much to explain.” He shook his head with resignation. “Better to let it burn out… and move on from there.”

Michael sighed. He was right. No outsider could ever comprehend all of this, let alone believe it.

“There!” His head snapped back towards the house. On a further side of the building, two- well, _four_ individuals were stumbling towards them. Miles was carrying Molten Freddy across his back, the endoskeleton’s limbs wrapped around his suit. Mike followed closely behind, cradling a frightened Helpy in his arms.

“Made it out?” Miles shook Freddy off of him with a puff, ears flickering for a moment before glancing at each of them.

“Well enough.” Henry sighed. “Any sign of the others?”

“None.” Mike’s eyes were dark. “Only managed to run into these two.”

“It’s just Elizabeth and William, right?” Miles glanced back at the entrance. “With any luck, they’ll have an easier time getting out than we did. It was a sorry journey when we couldn’t get through the vents.”

Molten Freddy gave an uncharacteristically low whine, shaking out his soot-stained faceplates. “ _V-Vents could c-collapse, but i-if they melt…_ ”

No one followed up the dark possibility. Mike paced back and forth, Helpy sitting on his shoulder- and Michael was quite tempted to join him. Not a single movement other than the flickering flames showed within the house at all, nothing but the orange and yellow flames searing through the night. Even the voice seemed to be holding its breath from within his mind.

Then, he could see Mike halt in his steps, eyes darting towards the house for a split second. “Liz!”

She stumbled out of the doorway, wobbling uncertainly with each step. One of her lower faceplates had fallen off, her orange-red wire hair had been badly singed, and her metal torso and plates were cracked and covered with soot- but the bright green glow of her mechanical eyes still remained strong as ever. Mike rushed towards her, steadying her arm immediately.

“You made it!” The relief was clear in his voice, running his free hand through his hair. “Burnt and kind of singed, but still. We can deal with-”

“ _Michael._ ” Her voice was uncharacteristically intense as she stared down at him. “ _He didn’t follow me out_.”

He blinked, gaze rapidly to confusion. “Liz, what-”

“ _Father._ ” She whispered. “ _He stayed. He told me he would be fine, but… he stayed._ ”

Mike jolted back, arm darting away as if he’d only now been burned. His face turned to shock, taking an unsteady step back. “H-He…”

“ _Father lifted away a broken wall for me to keep on going. He knew what he was doing…_ ” Elizabeth trailed off, eyes flickering. “ _But… he lied. He won’t be… fine._ ”

The area fell silent except for the roaring fire, growing larger with each moment. He watched Mike shake his head, expression hidden in shadow.

“Decided to save you.” Henry murmured softly. “Well… perhaps it was-”

“No.”

Michael stiffened as Mike turned around, hands slowly picking up Helpy off of his shoulder. “Mike, he-”

“No.” He repeated, swallowing. Something hardened in his eyes as he released a long breath. “Michael?”

“I- yeah?”

“Hold Helpy for me.”

He barely had a chance to take in his words when he roughly shoved the little bear into his arms, taking off back towards the burning building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so you still don't like cliffhangers? Mhm, okay.  
> :)


	31. Chapter 31

He shook his head out, narrowing his mechanical eyes within all the smoke. Though he was lucky that he didn’t need to breathe, and that the flames caused no immediate pain, he couldn’t stay inside the building for much longer.

_Fire… smoke… endless hallways…_ William struggled to focus, taking in a ragged breath as he stumbled down the corridor, gripping the wall for support. A single opening was all he’d need to get out. Whether that meant smashing through a glass window, letting the fire burn away a path, or tearing through a hole, he’d take it at this point. His metal joints creaked uncomfortably, an urgent warmth within the suit.

Where were the others? Miles? Henry? _Mike_? He ran through one burning hallway to the next, head darting wildly around. This couldn’t _actually_ have been part of the plan. They’d never do it, not while the others were in danger like this. They couldn’t have.

_Even if I’d deserve it, they wouldn’t do it like… this._

At least that was one thing he could be certain of. But he still had no way out.

“ _Daddy?_ ”

“Elizabeth?” Ears swiveling around, his eyes stared through all the flames. That was-

“ _Daddy!_ ”

“Elizabeth, where are you?” He rushed through the hallway, ears shooting up. "Elizabeth?!"

“ _Daddy, help!_ ”

He ran. Instinct took over any last bearing of the building, barely caring how close or far away escape might have been as he-

_-ran through the halls, heart pounding at the sudden scream. That couldn’t have been her. He’d tried so hard to keep her away, he knew she’d been entranced by it, he’d told her it was made for her, why was he so stupid, why had he let that thought stay in her head, why did he think that-_

_That…_

_She wouldn’t get away._

_She didn’t get away._

_He halted in front of the doorway, feeling the world spin as he stared into that cold, etched-on, unforgiving smile that he’d created. He did this._

_He did this to her._

_First his little Chris, and now…_

_Her._

_Elizabeth._

_He wanted to vomit. To cry. To scream. To do anything but stare at what he’d caused. Forget the pizzeria. Forget Michael, forget Henry, forget…_

_All of this._

_He just wanted to forget it all._

_But that smile was still staring at him, blurred in his eyes yet there. He knew it was still there. And it always would be._

_He couldn’t take it back. He never could._

“ _Daddy!_ ”

The cry jolted him out of the memory, stumbling for a moment at the images that had flashed before his eyes. “Elizabeth!”

William shoved away the memories, glaring through the flames as he rushed towards her voice. He wouldn’t let it happen again. He _couldn’t_ let it happen again.

Around the corner he turned, and there she was. Bright green eyes barely visible through the chunks of crumbling ceiling and wall, fear showing clear as day from behind the flames-

Shuddering to rid himself of the weakness in his joints, he lurched forward, barely noticing the patches of spitting ember that he stepped across. “Elizabeth, are you okay?”

“ _C-Can’t. I’m trapped._ ” He could feel the remnants of his heart clench at the bleakness in her voice.

“No, you’re not.” William swallowed, gripping the debris in front of them with his hands. “I’ll get you out, alright? Daddy’s here.”

His jaw clenched as he tore away the searing plaster and concrete, trying not to flinch from the searing hot metal. He was going to get her out. He had to.

_Even if it’s the last thing I do._

He was barely aware of how much work he was doing until she crashed into him, metal endoskeleton trembling. Her clawed hands shivered in his hold. “ _D-Daddy, I-_ ”

“Shhh. Daddy’s got you.” He murmured, the fire falling away from his thoughts for a moment. “You’re safe, Elizabeth.” _You’ll always be._

Then, a long, grating creak interrupted his haze. Eyes widening as his gaze flicked to something behind them, he let go of her, racing forward with a vicious snarl.

The ceiling. Eyes shutting tight, he shoved it back at the last second, even as it forced the smoky air out of his chest. Dust rained down on his flattened ears as he shook his head to clear the ringing, spine straining at the effort.

“ _Daddy!_ ”

“Elizabeth, _go_.” He panted, barely able to keep track of her eyes dancing in his vision. “Daddy’s got this, alright? I promise.”

“ _But-_ ”

“The entrance won’t be far away.” He coughed. “You can make it there, alright? You’re strong enough, Elizabeth. I know you are.”

She stayed still a moment longer. “ _You’ll be okay?_ ”

“Promise.” He gave a wheezy chuckle, blinking up at her. “Daddy’s okay.”

She disappeared out of his rapidly-fading view, to his relief. He took in another gasping breath, as little help as it was underneath the weight of the concrete pressing down into his back, fingers shaking with the effort of holding on. But he couldn’t let go. Not until he knew she’d be out. She had to get out. _Even if I don’t_.

The fire was brighter than ever, curling around his suit, but he barely cared. He could take another inferno as long as he knew the result. He would take it for her. _And… for Mike._

_Christopher… hope to see you soon._

Just as he could feel his vision going completely black, even the brightest flames dying from his vision, he roughly felt something- no, _someone_ shoving up against the ceiling next to him. The slight release of pressure made his bleary eyes widen, head whirling around in a daze to face… _Mike_?

“Well?” His son managed, returning his gaze. His scarred flesh stood out against the flames unmistakably, shuddering breaths coming from him as well. “Get ready to run.”

No sooner than he had said that did he finally release his hold on the ceiling, both of them barely slipping out from the weight together. William stumbled for a moment, head swimming in confusion, but Mike was quicker, grabbing his arm and yanking him along the crumbling hallway.

They ran as the ceiling finally gave away completely, a thunderous roar behind them. Mike’s facial expression was set with a grim resolve as William stared at him. Despite the haggard burns he could see on his skin, he showed no signs of weakness, barely flinching at each piece of rubble that fell down.

William felt a twinge of pride within his chest, despite the situation. _I should have been willing to call you my son a long time ago._

But like with Elizabeth, the spark only lasted for a moment until his attention turned back towards the building, ears shooting up. “Left!”

He lurched forward just in time to avoid a portion of the wall crashing down, barely feeling the pair of hands shove him forth. He crashed onto the ground, scrambling back up just in time to see him disappear behind a rain of rough dust and debris.

“Mike!” He raked a hand into the huge pile, trying to shift some around. He’d done it for Elizabeth, he could do it again. “I-”

“I’ll get another way!” The faint yell was just audible through the roaring flames. “Just keep going, dad!”

_He still called me dad._ The old realization had never made him feel as helpless as he did now, slowly backing away for a moment, before turning around and continuing to run. Racing through the flames alone, William had never wanted to survive to see them all more than he did right now.

_And I will._

Tearing through the falling debris, it felt like hours until he finally staggered out into fresh air, mechanical eyes swiveling wildly around as the smoke finally left his vision. The sudden clarity left his mind reeling, jaws gaping for the oxygen he didn't even need.

“ _Father!_ ”

His relief was immeasurable at the cry, sinking into Elizabeth’s fierce hug as she ran up to him. William was barely aware of the world around them, exhaustion making his vision flicker. For a moment, he felt as if they were in their home, her bright laughter echoing around the kitchen as she latched onto his back.

It was a long time until she finally let go, leaving him to stumble out further from the heat. He shook out his ears, letting around a faint sigh as his gaze darted around the others. Michael, cradling a shivering Helpy, Miles next to Molten Freddy on the ground, Henry…

_Where’s Mike?_

“Where’s Mike?” His voice was ragged and rough, but he didn’t care as he searched their faces for any information. “Did he-”

“He went back for you.” Miles flattened his ears. “If-”

“I know that. Else I’d still be in there. But-”

“He didn’t make it out with you?” Henry stared at him in horror.

“We got separated by a pile of debris, he-” He swallowed. “He… said he would find another way out.”

The air fell silent for a moment, his eyes darkening. “For his sake, I hope that he gets out of there quick enough. This fire’s far from over.”

William’s insides churned. “Nothing we can do?”

The slow shaking of his head made him turn away, ears flattening. He had to make it out. He couldn’t be left in there, he couldn’t have-

“He’s strong.” Miles’ quiet murmur made him raise his gaze, letting him place a hand on his shoulder. “Have a little faith, William. You’ve gotten this far.”

The gleam in his eyes conveyed the true meaning behind his words, one that made him give a ragged exhale. His daughter… and now his son.

_Is this truly what forgiveness is?_

Staring back at the glowing embers, he barely knew if he wanted it with such a cost.


	32. Chapter 32

Miles looked on worriedly at William. Despite the arm he’d wrapped around Elizabeth, holding her close, the bleak expression on his face was telling of his worries. Henry’s face was creased with his frown, and even Molten Freddy was wrapped around his own leg, gripping it tightly with all his limbs.

Michael still had Helpy in his arms, the little bear’s ears flattened and face set in a worried frown. It had tried to run after Mike the moment he’d darted back in for his father, barely held back. It was impossible to tell how he was faring inside. Even with parts of the building completely crumbling away and allowing the fire to die down, there was no telling how long it would take. Or if he would ever manage to get out.

“Can he survive this?” He whispered, glancing at Henry.

His oldened face was grim. “Impossible to tell. Elizabeth’s promise that he wouldn’t die may be strong, but… it’s been a long fire, and he’s been in there a long time.”

William gave an unintelligible noise from his throat, still staring at the house. As much as Miles wanted to cross over to his side, his own doubts were no different. Even if they managed to get him out, one way or another… just how lasting would the damage be?

Suddenly, a squeak came from his feet. Miles glanced downwards, at the endoskeleton craning his neck out. “Er… Molten?”

“ _C-Can’t you feel it?_ ” His glitching voice started to rise, cracked eyes glittering with a newfound energy. “ _L-Look up!_ ”

He confusedly obliged, raising his head up, eyelids widening as he stared at the dark night sky. _What-_

Then, something splattered onto his ear. Another droplet, cold and damp. And again, over and over, pattering down on them like-

“Rain!” Michael exclaimed.

“ _It’s a storm._ ” Elizabeth murmured, glancing at them. “ _The fire-_ ”

“-will be put out.” Henry raked a hand through his dampening hair. “Now all we have to do is wait.”

“Too late for that.” Miles pointed at William, already taking a few steps towards the house, still smouldering with embers. “There’s no point in waiting any longer. I think I’d be best if I go in with him-”

“ _So am I._ ” Elizabeth stepped forward.

“ _A-And me!_ ” Molten let go of his foot, crawling along.

“Yeah.” Miles glanced at him and Michael. “Just stay out here until the fire completely gets put out. We can last inside for now.”

“If you’re sure. Just… be careful.”

“Will do.” Miles glanced back at William. He’d already reached the portion of the house that was completely crumbled down, only a few flames remaining as the rain drummed down upon them. “I’d better catch up.”

He darted after the other three, just in time for William to shove aside a patch of fallen ceiling, ducking into the smouldering crevice. He gave no indication that he noticed the others, only staring down the remnants of the hallway.

“ _It’s all… gone._ ” Elizabeth whispered.

“ _N-No more v-vents…_ ”

“You can always rebuild it stronger.” Miles said, glancing at the two endoskeletons. “Nothing is gone forever.”

A few feet away, William gave a rumble from his throat. “Never means that the loss doesn’t hurt.”

Hefting a sigh, Miles picked his way towards him, around the debris. “You haven’t lost him yet.” He murmured, searching his iron gaze. “He’s strong.”

“I know.” His ears were drooping as he pushed aside another pile, ignoring the sparks that flew up. “Shouldn’t have had to be, though.”

“Disasters happen. But disasters end.” He countered, peering closely around a patch of broken wall. “Don’t give up for a second, William.”

A slight sigh was all he got in response, but still Miles felt a twinge of hope. Once they found Mike… he knew they’d be fine. Perhaps this place could never get truly rebuilt, but… they were a family, once again. He was absolutely certain of it.

“ _Father._ ” The tense whisper made him freeze and turn around, staring at Elizabeth, standing completely still. “ _We’ve reached a large pile._ ”

William rushed past him, darting through the crumbling hallway. Miles hesitated for a moment, but trailed after him, insides churning. He turned the corner, only to face a broken pile of concrete and wire, crumbled directly upon the path.

“This was the pile that separated us.” William murmured, placing a hand on one of the tiles. “He was on the other side. I remember.”

“ _W-Well, why didn’t you s-say so sooner?_ ” Molten Freddy’s head suddenly popped out from the heavy debris, shoving cracked material out of the way. “ _Let’s g-get rid of it!_ ”

It was much faster than he’d initially expected, with all the metal hands helping. Soon enough there was plenty of room to squeeze out onto the other side, stumbling for a moment as he regained his senses. William didn’t tire for a moment though, immediately running over to the next pile of debris.

_To the left, Miles. Further through the cracks and you’ll find him._

“To the left.” He nudged William, pointing at the wall. “The voice started speaking again.”

“How would he have gotten there?” He narrowed his eyes. “This is the one patch that isn’t crumbling terribly.”

“ _Up he-ere!_ ” Miles glanced upwards just in time to see Molten Freddy’s head disappear into a barely visible crack, a hole just large enough to fit a scrawny human body.

“He must have gotten desperate to try and get through there.” Miles gripped the edge of the crack with his fingers, straining to glance through. “A little help, Molten?”

“ _C-Could make it wider… but it’s t-too small for-_ ”

With a blur of movement, William suddenly rammed into the cracked portion with a snarl, lunging as it gave way to his weight. Dust and ash flew up in plumes as the newly-dislodged pieces crashed down on the other side, Freddy giving a slight shriek as he dodged.

Miles stared at him with amazement. He met his eyes for just a moment, determination showing clear before rushing inside. Miles shook his ears out before following him through.

“ _Mike?_ ” Elizabeth’s whisper stood out in the silent air, eyes glancing all around. “ _Is this far left enough_?”

“I don’t see him here, specifically.” Miles narrowed his eyes at all the piles of debris, the large gap in the ceiling allowing the rain to stream through. “William-”

He froze as he saw him, his mechanical hands tearing through the pile just below that gap. His fingers were moving faster than ever, ears flattened as he dug towards the bottom of the ceiling rubble, not slowing down as the rain and smoke rose around. William glanced back only once at their frozen forms, desperation clear in his eyes.

“What are you waiting for? Help me!”

The fear in his voice got him moving again, darting forward and ripping away another chunk. “Is he _inside_ -”

“Just _do it_!” His voice was hoarse, gaze not wavering from the pile once. Miles’ gears were churning, terror spiking as they got closer to the bottom. Surely… no. Mike couldn’t have been all the way at the bottom, he wouldn’t have let himself get-

“ _No_.”

The stark whisper made him halt, head swiveling around to face William. His frantic movements had halted as well, body shuddering with each breath as he stared down at the pile.

Down at the center, crumpled against the chunks of concrete and debris, was Mike’s limp form, eyes closed and limbs battered.

His jaw fell slack. “W-William-”

He made no sign that he’d heard him, only lurching forwards and prying away another piece. Then another. Again and again, until his body lay fully uncovered, rain still dripping down from above onto his body.

With a long, slow breath, William, with the most restraint he’d ever seen, gently wrapped his arms around Mike’s form, standing up with him held close to his chest. Backing away from the pile, his mechanical eyes darted at each of them, ears stiffer than ever.

Elizabeth gave a small gasp, rushing forwards with an uncharacteristic wail. Molten Freddy hung his head low, a long whine coming from his faceplates as he crawled towards them too, limbs resting on his sodden chest. Miles could only stay still, watching the broken family as the storm continued to pour upon their forms.


	33. Chapter 33

Michael could feel his throat instinctively close up as he crossed through the living room, eyes flitting over the couch for a moment. He tread lightly as he neared the kitchen, setting down an empty cup onto the counter with the gentlest clink.

William’s ears didn’t even twitch as he ducked back through, still as ever next to the couch. Helpy glanced up from his mechanical shoulder, offering a half-hearted smile. He hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod of acknowledgement and darting away.

It’d been a week since the fire. A week since their place had burnt down, a week since Mike had… fallen unconscious? Died? No… he didn’t want to think of the last one. Truth be told, everything and everyone was just holding their breath for an answer. There was no telling if he would ever wake up, or… if it was just another lost hope.

They’d been brought back to Henry’s house, all of them. His house was much smaller, and it was easy to feel the lack of space with each passing day. But they had no choice… none of them had gone back into the ruins after finding Mike’s body, and it certainly didn’t seem like there was anything to come back to. _It’s only gotten worse in this universe._

Michael was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly ran into someone else. He froze just in time to avoid the collision, stiffening up as he saw the dull black suit. Their single yellow eye surveyed him for a moment, jaw clicking open and closed, until finally turning back to their former course. He gulped as he watched them walk down the hallway, the red joints creaking with each step.

He breathed a sigh of relief, steps quickening as he continued. Ever since they’d arrived at Henry’s, there’d been another animatronic to deal with. _Lefty_ was… well, an even stranger case than Elizabeth. Despite missing an eye, it never failed to feel like she watched their every move, golden gaze glowing from the shadows wherever she stepped. Didn’t talk, either. Whether it was simply something the suit couldn’t do, or an actual choice, Michael didn’t know. He wouldn’t try his luck in finding out. Pushing open a door, he stepped inside another room, three pairs of eyes turning towards him.

“ _Nothing?_ ” Elizabeth’s words were a hollow murmur.

“Nothing better, nothing worse.” He shook his head, sitting down on the spare bed. “William hasn’t moved an inch.”

“I doubt he ever will if- _until_ Mike wakes up.” Miles sighed, ears low. “Or if enough time goes by… but I’ve little idea of just how long that may take.”

Molten Freddy gave a whine from besides him. “ _He had t-to wait for thirt-ty years once… m-maybe he’ll do it a-again?_ ”

He could see Miles’ ears droop lower at the endoskeleton’s words, shaking his head. “We can only wait and see.”

The low environment and energy hadn’t done much for Michael either, each day duller and greyer than the last. All it reminded him of was the other memory-filled house that they’d waited in for days, the _first_ death they’d endured during this whole journey…

His clenched fingers tightened at the thoughts. Yet there was nothing else to focus on, nothing else to distract him from the lingering ache… nothing to make him forget the fate that he was resigned to after that day.

A creaking of metal joints made him raise his head, glancing at Miles. His mechanical irises were looking at him, an unreadable expression in them.

“...Yeah?” He said after a moment, breaking the silence.

A soft puff of air left his jaws. “Just going for a cup of tea. Want to join?”

Michael bit his lip. “Why not.”

Walking back out, through the dimly lit house, was no less tense than last time. He hid the urge to flinch as they went back through the living room, Miles’ suit creaking with each step.

His pace quickened as they got closer to the teapot, pressing it open and pouring out another cup for himself. Drinking tea, having muted talks, going to sleep… that really was all they could do as the days dragged on. The third heart lay all but forgotten in their minds. Even the voice was oddly subdued in talking at all, let alone about the other universes.

He would rather they not, anyways… another reminder of the world he’d left behind would do nothing to lift his spirits up.

As Michael turned back around, he saw that Miles had stayed back in the living room. His ears were low as he knelt besides William, soft murmurs barely audible in the silence. He shifted his stance, glancing down at his tea. Should he leave?

From a distance, William’s ears twitched. His jaws were shut, no sign of a verbal response. Miles reached out a hand, yet he flinched away as it got closer to his shoulder. After a few moments, he blinked slowly, standing back up and walking towards the kitchen.

He met Michael’s gaze, giving a small shake of his head. He pressed his lips together for a moment, watching him grab his own cup.

Wordlessly they walked back out. But instead of going back to the others, Miles angled his ears, swiftly turning towards another room. A prickle of curiosity struck his mind as he followed along, watching him turn the doorknob with his free hand.

“Ever seen this area before?” He questioned, mechanical fingers still wrapped around the brass as he stepped through.

“Passed through it a few times, never went in.” Michael frowned, glancing around. “Did Henry say we could go in here?”

“Actually, he did.” He murmured. “I didn’t expect him to, but he said it was fine. Look.”

Gaze darting around, he could feel the surprise as well. Faint light shone through a window, shelves standing around. Picture frames dotted them, reflecting the glow on dusty glass. His grip on the cup tightened as he took another sip, slowly walking around. “Why?”

“He was okay with it?” Miles gave a small shrug. “I’ve little idea… perhaps for William. Though I doubt he would have deliberately come in, given all the… memories.”

_No kidding._ He halted in front of one, a silver circular frame. Inside was a much younger looking Henry, holding a small child in his arms. Their short black hair was tied up in the smallest ponytail, a mere tuft on the back of their head. Bright smiles shone on both of their faces, as well as similar grey-blue irises. _That must have been Charlotte._

“I wish I’d said more to him.”

He gave a start at the sudden murmur from the doorway. Whirling around, he saw Henry leaning against the wall, one of the photos in his hand.

“Could have been helped, all of this.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Charlie… Christopher… Elizabeth… Michael… it all could have been helped had things gone better.” The old man’s shoulders slumped. “But there was never quite enough.”

“You’re not the only one.” Miles’ response made him blink, glancing back towards the animatronic. The clouded light fell across his ears as he stared at a photo, a frown set on his jaw. “There’s nothing I can do anymore.”

“Why should you? You’ve done plenty already.” Michael protested. “You’re the only reason that _anything’s_ gotten better among us all.”

Ears flattened. “Not enough.” An uncharacteristic huff left his jaws, teacup wavering in his hand. “I’ve been trying to push him back into better terms with Mike for weeks! I thought we were getting somewhere, before he shut himself down after hearing about the fire plan- and now.” His frustration seemed to cave in for a moment, shaking his head. “ _Now_ it… might just all be for nothing. All of this will be for nothing.”

“Don’t go falling down that rabbit hole like I did.” Henry set the picture back down. “Disasters happen, life happens. Can’t help everything or everyone. What matters is moving forward.”

“That’s what I told him.” He set down his cup on the shelf, back still turned. “But so much has happened on this journey that I’m beginning to doubt there still _is_ a way forward.”

Michael swallowed. He couldn’t begin to add on his own doubts, as similar as they were. He’d dwelled on such thoughts back in the other universe… and though he knew they would never go away, still. It was bitter enough seeing all the optimism drained out of themselves, let alone Miles, who’d kept his head up throughout the whole journey no matter what.

“Can only be expected to do so much, son.” Henry walked over, giving a slight pat on his shoulder. “Thoughts will kill you if you let them linger for too long… part of the reason Will never got better. But you did.” He glanced back at Michael. “Everyone can find their peace.”

“‘Even those that live forever’...”

“Indeed.” He raised a grey eyebrow. “Where’d you get that from?”

“Myself. ‘Everyone deserves an end to their pain, even those that live forever’- I told him those exact words, right after we arrived in my universe.” Miles gave a hollow exhale. “Just… hope that it comes true.”

Henry blinked. “If it can, then it will. And you… _all_ of you have proven that it can.” He let his hand fall back down to his side. “Never expected anything of the sort like this, but… it looks like an old friend is returning at last.”

Michael was barely focused on their conversation though, as he glanced at more photographs. Many had Henry and Charlie, but some contained another man, the mop of brown hair slicked back, the white dress shirt impeccable as he stood proudly. His grey eyes were just as bright as the others, usually sitting or bent down low to fit into the picture, his thin, sharp frame jutting out compared to the rest.

_I’ve… Why does that look so familiar?_

He almost reached for one of the photos, yet drew his hand back. He frowned. Another person was in frame too- Henry, that strange man, and…

A woman, with orange curls of hair, green eyes glittering with delight as she laughed.

Michael stiffened. It… wait…

That dream.

_My dream._

“H-Henry?” His voice came out as more of a hoarse whisper, as he turned to face them.

“Oh?” He stepped towards him, eyes narrowing. “What-”

“Just… who are they?” He forced his voice back down, heart pounding. “If it’s… not too personal…”

“Ah, her.” The soft chuckle came from his throat. “Good ol’ Rosanne… called her Rose for short, sometimes. William’s old, ah… _wife_.”

“...Really?”

“Quite, yes. But after Christopher’s death, they separated.” His cracked lips pressed into a thin line. “Never saw her again afterwards… All she said was that she was moving back to family, at least to me. If anything else could have happened to make things worse, well… that would’ve been it.”

“Why?” Miles tilted his head. “Was she… okay? Nothing went badly with her, right?”

“Perhaps it did, perhaps it didn’t.” He murmured thoughtfully. “But I doubt it was the former. They remained inseparable for a long time. Thought she would’ve helped carry him through the tragedy, yet… I don’t know. Saw her one last time before she left, William was by her side right ‘till she was gone. I didn’t stay nearly as long, just enough to bid her well. But she was… alright, enough. No trace of bitterness or despair.”

He could see the intrigue in Miles’ eyes out of the corner of his vision, but he wasn’t paying attention to any of it. All he could feel was the buzzing of countless questions in his mind, fingers shaking as he held his drained mug in his hands.

“Michael?” He froze as Henry glanced at him, light concern in his gaze. “Is something wrong?”

“N-No, just…” Michael finally let out the breath he’d been holding, trying not to show the tension in his trembling hands. “Thanks for the tea.”

Before either of them could say a word, he slipped out the room, gripping the cup tightly as he made his way towards the living room.


	34. Chapter 34

Still closed.

His eyes were _still_ closed.

A soft huff escaped his jaw, ears no longer drooping down. There was no way they could go lower than they already were, after all.

_I’ve fucked up worse than anyone else ever could, haven’t I?_

No humor was left in that thought now, as much as it could have been a few months ago. The sarcasm and cynicism had all gone… only bitterness and weariness remained.

On the couch cushion, Helpy blinked slowly at its master. The little thing hadn’t moved away either, a desolate frown etched into its cheeks. If anything had been a source of endless enthusiasm and hope, it was that bear. But now it did nothing but stare at him, conjoined in the almost-grief.

“William?”

He didn’t even lift his head at the cautious question, feeling his suit settle heavier onto the carpet. No response on either side, until a quick breath was released, and footsteps drew closer.

“William.” His eyes flickered just barely at Michael’s voice. “He’s not awake, is he?”

His rusty throat tightened at his words, forcing himself to shake his head just a tad. “No.”

He forced down the urge to flinch as he sat down next to him, expression masked well as he reached out with a hand, stroking Helpy’s head. The animatronic’s ears twitched, a slight smile coming to its face before the mournful eyes drifted back towards Mike.

 _Just another loss, huh?_ William glanced at his greyed-out irises. Little shine was left in them now, as he stared at his alternate self.

“He’s definitely forgiven you.” The murmur had an underlying tone as well. “At least there’s that left.”

“Not much if he’s gone.”

“We don’t know that he’s gone.”

“Which is why I’m holding onto this.” The ragged sigh left him. “Sorry if you’re trying to get me to leave, but… I can’t.”

“Not asking you to.” He mumbled, fidgeting with his hands for a moment. “Just… something else.”

“What is it?”

Michael was silent for a moment, biting his lip. “...Remember that day you found me out in the forest?”

William blinked. It seemed like so long ago, even though only a week or two had passed since. “What about it?”

“I was having… a dream before I woke up back in the house.” His eyes were still fixed on the couch. “Not with the voice, or about anything that I’ve seen before, but… I was out on a grassy hill. The sun was setting, I was all alone… but then two people came up as well.”

“Who?”

“It… I didn’t know, until just now.” He swallowed. “But… I’m sure that it was you and… Rosanne.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“...You’re certain it was her?”

“After I saw the photos that Henry has… yeah.” Michael’s voice was even more cautious than before. “Nothing really, well… _happened_ in the dream… but… I’m sure it was both of you. Well, at least in human form.”

“Of course she was.”

“Huh?”

“She never… well, she wasn’t _around_ to know about everything that happened after Christopher’s death.” Had he the energy to flatten his ears, he would. “She was… lovely. At least lovely enough for me to realize that it’d be best if she left.”

“...And she did?”

“After a few months of emotional distance between us… I finally brought it up. She didn’t want to, at first, but…” _She saw how much I was hurting._ “She eventually agreed. We didn’t… keep touch for much longer after that.”

“What about the kids?”

“They… well, I never told them exactly why we’d separated. I guess I simply… didn’t want to give her any additional burdens on the way, and so I kept them both.” William’s fingers clenched. “What really would have been for the best was for _me_ to leave _them_ … but…”

He trailed off. The purple hue of Mike’s skin was still fresh in his vision, as well as the permanent black and scarlet burns dotting his limbs. “...We have to make do now.”

The air was silent between them for a moment. He’d barely noticed Helpy moving over from the couch and onto his shoulder, pressing its plastic face against his jaw. Relaxing slightly, he gave a long, slow, sigh.

“Though… at least someone got away.” He murmured. “At least she got away.”

“Sometimes that’s all that can happen.” Michael pulled his legs closer together, chin resting on his knees. “Do you think that’s love enough?”

He blinked. The question was worded strangely, and yet… he knew what he meant. “Just enough.”

“There you’d gone.”

The rumbling words made them both glance up. Henry rested a hand on the back of the couch, Miles trailing behind. The former’s gaze flickered between them for a second, a slight frown set on his face. _What?_

“Just wanted to ask about something.” Michael mumbled. “Nothing important, though.”

William’s ears twitched. Now that everyone else was here, he could feel his voice box tiring again. The gazes of everyone else flickering towards him didn’t make it any better, either.

He only glanced up when he saw a withered hand set down a teacup in front of him, on the small coffee table. He narrowed his eyes as he met Henry’s gaze, his face expressionless.

“Drink.” He murmured after a moment. “You’ve had nothing since you got here.”

William stared at the wisps of steam curling up from the china. “Don’t need it.”

“Still.”

After a long moment of silence, slowly, he reached a hand towards the intricate handle. His suit prickled with discomfort as he hesitantly let the liquid flow down his system, everyone still looking at him.

“How’s he doing?” Miles’ voice piped up from on the other side of the couch.

He set the cup back onto the table. “No better, no worse.”

Henry shifted his stance slightly, next to him. “Has the voice spoken?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s been silent for a while now.” Michael agreed.

“What about the heart?”

 _The… oh, right._ “No idea where it’s at now.” He glanced away.

His former friend caught it, though. “You’re _sure_?”

“No… _affordable_ ideas.”

“Still.”

“William. Tell us?” Miles leaned forward. “If we’ve got a chance, then it-”

“I don’t even know if it’s a chance.” He huffed. “Unless you can tell me that the diner’s still up somehow.”

“That far back?” Henry blinked.

“The very beginning.”

Silence again. He could see his hands tighten into fists. “I think… you should go.”

“It actually _is_ still open?” His ears shot up. “What-”

“Not open.” He put a hand up. “But… not a single thing’s gone back since it all. Almost.”

“‘Almost’?”

Henry’s lips pressed together in a thin line. “I’ll be right back.”

William stared after him as he walked towards another hallway, not saying anything. Who’d actually gone back since, if it was no longer open? An old, crumbling building didn’t have many prospects. Not even the old animatronics or suits remained in there, as far as he knew.

“Is that… the place where Christopher died?” Miles glanced down at Mike, still on the couch.

“Yes.” He took in a ragged breath. “And… where a lot more happened.”

Before Miles could respond, two sets of footsteps sounded in the hallway. Henry was back, followed by…

William stiffened at the familiar animatronic suit, the expressionless single eye staring back at him. _Oh._

“Charlie has… visited a few times since I brought her back.” Henry admitted. “She knows how to not get seen, and… well, she remembers the way back, clearly.”

“When should we leave?” Michael asked.

He shook his head. “Not all of you. Just… William.”

“ _What_?” His gaze darted over to him in an instant. “Henry, I-”

“I spoke to her about it.” He looked at him evenly. “And there’s plenty of us to look after Mike.”

His jaw slowly snapped shut as his gaze trailed back down to the couch. “I…”

“You’ve been watching over him for a while, William.” His frown softened. “But if you can find part of another heart… well, things can only get better from there. Get on up, old friend.” A ghost of a chuckle came from his throat. “I know you always come back.”

His vision fell back on Lefty’s suit, and for a moment, he swore he could see the faintest nod. “...Very well.”


	35. Chapter 35

Puddles of murky water splattered underneath their metal feet and onto the surrounding brick walls, mud caking the joints. A drizzle of grey rain thumped on their suits, cold drums against his ears as they made their way through the tight space.

William narrowed his eyes at the suit in front of him, dark outline barely visible in the shadows. Lefty didn’t slow down for a moment as they traversed the alleyways, out of sight in the fading dusk light. Not a single human had been found around here, luckily enough. But he supposed that if she’d been doing this for a while, she’d know the most.

Even though he still didn’t know why.

Finally, a halt, and an outstretched metal limb blocking his path. Her head turned ever so slightly to glance back at him, ears angled towards a building.

His gaze followed it, looking at the peeling walls. The flaking paint. The cracked neon sign, now discolored and splattered with the rain.

_Fredbear’s Family Diner, a place of fantasy for kids and adults alike._

William started walking again, ears flattening to block out the rain as he examined the pitiful place. Why _was_ it still standing, though? Sure, abandoned, but here nonetheless. The small bits of graffiti he could see were far from the makings of a legitimate demolition. Were the vibes that it gave off just that… hostile?

Glancing towards Lefty, he saw her kneel down besides a cracked window in the plaster wall, nothing more than a dull, grimy pane. William inwardly swallowed as he saw her head turn back towards him, golden eye expressionless yet telling of her thoughts.

He would have flinched if he had the energy, but now, he just let his ears droop. “I’m sorry for having done that to you.”

A noncommittal half-grunt, half sigh from the suit. Her metal hand creaked as it rested upon the stained glass, jointed fingers relaxed in a melancholy peace.

William stared at it too, barely making out the blurry outlines of their reflections. _Another preventable death at my hands._

A series of clicks and whirs beside him made his head turn back towards Lefty. The suit was shuddering slightly, twitching as something churned within.

His ears lifted. “Le-Charlie?”

The dark fingers clenched and unclenched, over and over as her hand drifted away from the window. But it was in a manner of mild curiosity, rather than vicious intent. After a moment, she glanced at him. Lefty tapped her fist with a finger, before pointing back at the window.

William frowned. “What-”

Then, she plunged it right towards the left side of the glass.

His ears shot up at the sudden motion, watching that side of the window give away underneath the force of the metal blow. It shattered as soon as it hit, falling down towards the other side. William could only watch as she stood back after breaking the window, single eye blinking as she turned towards him.

“I- Well, that’s a way inside, I guess.” He glanced back at the window. But only the side she’d hit had broken, while the right side still remained intact. “That’s still a sturdy window, after all this time-”

A tap on his own hand. He whirled around, but she only stared, as calmly as she’d broken the window. Hand closed into a fist again, yet no movement except the angling of her ears back towards the window.

“You… want _me_ to break the rest of it?”

Lefty slowly blinked in acknowledgement.

_Take the forgiveness, William._

He swallowed. “Do you forgive me?”

Another blink.

His jaw gradually shut. Exhaling a long breath, his fingers curled up into the palm of his hand. Eyes falling back on the glass, he swung a fist towards the remaining side.

A crash, and it fell. Metal creaked as Lefty moved forward, leaning in towards the now-sizeable gap and carefully stepping inside. Flexing his fingers, he followed.

William took in a ragged breath, staring around the area. A stage, lined with a thick layer of dust. Rectangular tables that remained vacant, rotting wood underneath the flaking layer of varnish. A caved-in section of the roof, rain streaming down onto a glass counter, grimy with peeling letters.

It looked even worse than Fazbear’s Fright.

Charlie was already drifting towards the stage, thin, pointed fingers tracing through the dust. The white, forever-smiling mask was silent as she searched around- _wait, what?_

William glanced back towards one of the walls. The Lefty suit was collapsed on the floor, jaw slack and golden eye closed, empty and hollow. His head jerked back around to the puppet, skinny black limbs and dull white mask still floating around. It- wait…

“You got repaired?”

Charlie turned around at his question, still for a moment before giving a nod. A slender arm reached back towards the stage, tracing out a word in the dust.

_H-E-N-R-Y_

Ah. That… made sense.

He shook away the surprise as he lumbered towards the tables, ducking underneath and searching for that telltale silvery glimmer of metal. If it was here, then surely it wouldn’t be difficult to find. A small shine amongst all the broken, dullen memories.

_Just like Rosanne._

William blinked at the thought. No wonder he’d been so reminded of her when he’d seen Michael and Vincent together, back when he was still alive. And yet… William had long since let go, hadn’t he? She’d gotten away. And he’d never try to take her back.

The noise of tearing made him glance up from one of the tables, from the left side of the old building. Charlie was clutching at the caved-in section of the roof from behind the prize counter, thin fingers struggling to lift away the chunks.

William’s ears shot up as he raced over to join her, insides churning as he scrambled over the glass. Stumbling up, he shoved a piece of concrete away, clawing back the soaked plaster as they uncovered the area.

Was it here? Had she found it? The questions raced through his head as they pushed past all the material. Charlie’s hand suddenly wrapped around a long, thin, metal bar, sliding it away from the rest of the pile.

He halted as he saw her hold it, staring down at the rusted piece. She wasn’t looking at _him_ , but rather… something behind? “Charlie-?”

The metal whipped down before he could finish, smashing against the glass counter. Pieces flew out from the broken panes, clattering onto the ground. The bar dropped back down to the floor, William completely still as she knelt down on long limbs, reaching towards the grimy shards-

And slid out half of a heart, dark and silvery even in the darkness.

“You found it!” He scrambled up, eyes wide as he stared at the smooth piece. “I- thank you. T-Thank you… Charlie.”

The puppet looked back at him evenly, holding out the piece. He took it with a trembling hand, fingers rubbing over the sleek edges. He glanced down at the broken glass still on the floor, raising an eyebrow.

“You could have just asked me to break it, though.”

Her mask jerked back, tilting to one side as the thin limbs spread out in a lazy shrug. William gave a light chuckle, gaze trailing back down to the heart. His grip tightened as he walked back towards the broken window they’d first arrived through. Rain still drummed down outside, but as he stared through, his spirits were lifting higher than when they’d first arrived.

“This really _is_ forgiveness, isn’t it?” He murmured, too softly for Charlie to hear.

_Always has been, William._

The voice barely spoke before the creaks and whirs of a suit sounded behind him. Turning around, he saw Lefty’s suit back up and working, yellow eye blinking rapidly as it stared at him.

He took in a long, deep breath. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Home, sweet home._


	36. Chapter 36

Muffled squeals and laughter rung out from beyond his room, shaking the frame of his bed. Mike grit his teeth as he narrowed his eyes back on the pages of the comic, trying to focus. Why did they have to be so _loud_? It wasn’t as if there was anything fun about that, anyways…

He shook out his hair, stifling a small sigh. Hopefully he could at least finish this before getting called out for lunch. He was only halfway through, but he’d done it before and-

_There was always something more than what you realized._

A small knock on the door cut his thoughts short. With a loud groan, he got off the mattress, dragging his feet as he got closer. Trying to bite back the irritation clear on his face, he tugged open the doorknob, ready to-

“M-Mike?” The messy mop of dark brown hair not unlike his own fell over the small grey irises, mingled hope and fear in them. “W-When’s lunch going to be… done?”

_More than any of you realized, in fact._

His eyes narrowed. “Don’t know. Ask dad.”

“But he’s p-playing with Lizzy right now-”

“Who else knows?” He muttered harshly, glancing back down at the comic book still in his hands. “I was reading.”

_But the past can only linger for so long before it’s only memories._

Chris flinched, backing away. “Sorry…”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Bye.”

_You’ve proven that time and time again._

He shut the door before his brother could say another word, darting back to the bed. He was lucky that his thumb had stayed right where he’d left off. If he had to flip all the way through to find the exact same spot one more time, he’d-

_But some moments are more crucial than others._

Thumps of their running feet continued to ring through the walls of his room. He could plug his ears with something- he knew that they had earplugs somewhere in the house for sleeping. But he didn’t like those either-

_And it’s time for it again._

He shook his head as he stared at the page with even more concentration. He’d been so distracted that he wasn’t even turning the pages yet-

_All you need to do…_

But a stronger knock sounded on the door as soon as he did, one he knew wasn’t Chris-

_Is wake up._

And Mike’s eyes shot open from the couch, gasping for a breath he didn’t need.

His muscles ached. His bones ached. _Everything_ ached. But…

Suddenly, he became very aware of the small animatronic bear sitting at the other end of the couch, staring at him with eyes wider than ever before.

“H-Helpy, bud, I-”

Mike’s words were cut off as it surged forward, smile irreversibly large as its limbs wrapped around his chest in a fierce hug. The little thing was trembling against his shirt, nose nuzzling into him.

“H-Heh, it’s… it’s okay. I’m here.” He reached out with a shaky hand, slowly stroking its ears. Helpy’s grip only tightened, plastic fingers still firmly gripping the fabric material. “Where…”

His gaze trailed around the room. The couch he sat on was one of the only pieces of furniture in the area, shuttered blinds over two windows in front of them. A faint, grey light shone through the cracks, the ticking of a grandfather clock between them. _6:30 A.M., huh?_

“Helpy? Buddy?” Mike swallowed roughly. “How long has it been since the… fire?”

The robot slowly relaxed its hug, standing back. The smile stayed on its face, though the ears drooped. It held up its palms, all fingers outstretched. Before he could speak, one of the hands briefly closed before opening up back again.

His heart sank. “...Twelve days?”

Helpy gave a small nod, wrapping its arms back around him. Mike bit his lip, turning around to face what was behind the couch.

A kitchen counter on a tiled floor, a kettle of tea sitting on the stovetop. He could make out the faintest wisp of steam drifting from it, a lighter grey than the metal itself. Small flower pots dotted the windowsills as well, and… wait…

Henry’s house. This- they were at Henry’s, weren’t they?

Suddenly, he heard a door open, gaze snapping towards the left. His heart hammered as he heard the voices coming through it, both so familiar.

“ _-c-cold at night, maybe t-this would be a g-good try?_ ”

“ _Don’t know if such would work… perhaps this place is with a heater you could be near_?”

“ _P-Probably be-better…_ ”

Mike’s throat constricted. He wanted to call out, to say something, _anything_. But he could only stare at the hallway, hearing their voices grow closer, familiar scrapes and creaks of metal and gears-

“ _Perhaps a little will help, though… if only for-_ ”

The moment Elizabeth’s green eyes appeared around the corner, her words halted. Her clawed hand fell to her side, every last shiver of her frame stilling completely.

Molten Freddy seemed to not have noticed yet. “ _O-Or a straight bucket of b-boiling water inst-stead could work-_ ”

“ _Mike?_ ” The whisper stilled the room entirely, the shock in the single word hanging in the air. “ _You… You’re awake?_ ”

“ _W-What?!_ ” Molten suddenly surged forth from the floor, scrambling up the backside of the couch until he was face to face with him. “ _Mike?!_ ”

He took in a long breath, lifting up a hand in a trembling wave. “Hey there, Freddo.”

A shrieking, choking cry erupted from the endoskeleton as he surged forward, nearly knocking him to the floor as his limbs wrapped around him in a crushing hug.

“ _Y-You call me th-that one more t-time and I’ll knock y-you out again!_ ” The crackling screech held no more malice, wires trembling with hysterical giggles. “ _O-Or I’ll drag you d-down the vents, or cr-crash the laptop, or-_ ”

“I get it, I get it.” He chuckled weakly, vision swimming slightly with the force of his grip. “Haven’t yet though, so don’t kill me too soon.”

Molten finally let go, slinking back down onto the carpet with ears still pricked in excitement. “ _To-took you long e-enough!_ ”

“I know it has. Helpy says it’s been over a week.” He bit his lip. “Where’s… everyone else?”

“ _All holed up i-in their rooms li-like there’s been a murd-der!_ ” His faceplates creaked open with a giggle. “ _I-I’ll get them right n-now_!”

Before he could speak further, Molten shot across the floor, still giggling with glee and euphoria. He couldn’t help the smile on his face, despite still knowing little to nothing about their current situation.

“ _Father will be glad._ ” Elizabeth’s voice had always contained a signature yet unrecognizable tone, but now it was layered with another emotion. “ _So would Chris._ ”

Mike swallowed. “Lizzy… are _you_ glad?”

She stared at him, green eyes flickering. “ _Can I be?_ ”

“Of course you can.” He blinked. “I don’t call you Baby, I call you Liz. I don’t call you an animatronic, I call you my sister.”

A long, shaky breath as her frame shuddered, eyes lowering towards the ground. Suddenly, without warning, she collapsed, jointed knees folding and claw clattering to the ground in a blur.

“ _I’ve gotten so caught up in feeling nothing._ ” She whispered, voice filled with tremors. “ _I waited and waited for something to happen, but even when you came, I-_ ”

“Liz…”

“ _-I saw nothing. I couldn’t see anything._ ” She didn’t seem to hear him, head still bowed so close to the floor. “ _I couldn’t see you. Or father. Or Chris. I saw nothing until f-finally escaping, until I regained it all, but-_ ”

“You never got a chance to grow up.” Mike urged, standing up and walking towards her despite his weakness. “Lizzy, it’s not your fault. If I can forgive dad, then I can forgive you.”

An echoing sob came from her voicebox. “ _There’s nothing that I’ve done for it._ ”

“What _could_ you do? You still kept me alive.” He set a hand out on her shoulder. “Look at us. If you hadn’t made that promise, then I wouldn’t still be here. I wouldn’t have _wanted_ immortality like this, but… we’re here to make the best of it.” He took in a deep breath. “So, let’s do it.”

She glanced up, and for a moment, Mike could see the child-like hope and wonder inside. “ _You really believe this?_ ”

“Yeah.” He swallowed. “I do.”

Standing back, he watched as she slowly got up, onto her feet. A long sigh floated through the air as she held his gaze. “ _Thank you._ ”

“Always, Lizzy.”

A skittering came across the floor, Helpy blinking up at them for a moment before scrambling back onto his shoulder. Mike almost stumbled at its movements, despite how easily he could have held the bear before.

“ _Sit down._ ” Elizabeth murmured. “ _It’s not been long since you first woke up._ ”

Helpy pressed firmer against him at her suggestion, and so he obliged. Admittedly, it did feel much better against all the cushions.

“Mike?”

The familiar voice rang out, and he glanced back towards the hallway. Three other figures were approaching, all recognizable.

Henry was the first to get close enough, eyes brimming with guilt. “I’m sorry, Mike. I shouldn’t have pressed about the fire, we could’ve-”

“It’s not your fault.” He cleared his throat, only now hearing how hoarse it was. “Didn’t knock me down for too long, anyways.”

A spark glimmered in the old man’s eyes. “I suppose that’s right enough.” He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Suppose it is.”

“How are you feeling?” Miles’ eyes had a similar worry, yet relief was clear as well. “Did you just wake up, or-”

“About 15 minutes ago. Woke up with this little guy by my side, right on the couch.” He gave a slight smirk, scratching Helpy’s chin.

“Any pain?”

“Nothing particularly disternable.” Mike glanced down at his arms, wincing slightly at the scorched skin. It didn’t hurt, but the patches of soot-hued darkness was a reminder of that fire, and the ceiling that had collapsed upon him out of nowhere. “Just a bit… fuzzy, physically.”

A sudden shuffling near the kitchen made him turn his head. Michael was holding a cup of tea in his hands, walking towards the couch. His eyes were unreadable as he held it out towards him. “Want some?”

“Could use it.” He took it gratefully, feeling the warmth flow down his system. It was only after he’d taken the first sip that he’d froze, glancing around all the faces again. Elizabeth, Molten, Henry, Miles, Michael… “Where’s dad?”

Miles’ ears flickered. “A day ago, he and Lefty went to go searching for the heart.”

“Really?” He sat up. “How long has-”

“I first sent them towards the old diner.” Henry murmured. “William… hasn’t exactly been doing well ever since the fire.”

“...What do you mean?”

“He, uh…” Michael bit his lip. “Didn’t budge from besides your couch for the first week.”

_Oh._

“Once they get back, things will be better.” Henry urged. “It’s quite a long journey on foot, but I believe they’ll be back soon. Promise.”

“Do you know if they’ve found a heart piece?”

“With any luck, yes.” He gave a slight chuckle. “And luck is certainly taking a good turn now that you’re awake.”

He exhaled slightly, relaxing back into the couch. _Soon enough, dad. Soon enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	37. Chapter 37

William watched as Lefty pushed up the window, gaze darting around the darkness. The sun was just beginning to rise, the faintest streaks of pale light showing over the treetops. No one would see them, he knew that- his suit prickled more at the thought of what was waiting inside.

A grating slide, and he turned back around. Lefty was already slipping through the open gap, joints clunking onto the floor. With a puff, he shoved himself in after her, clattering onto the ground with a curse. The bear stared, ears angled in amusement at his clumsy entrance.

“It’s not like you were much better, shut it.” He rolled his eyes. As he got up, he glanced around. It didn’t seem like he’d been in this part of the house before- though, that wasn’t saying much, as he’d stayed in the living room the whole time. A soft mess of assorted quilts and cushions lay in one corner, much larger than a normal human. A toolbox lay not much further away, as well as a small radio that Lefty was moving towards. The animatronic hit a few buttons on it, and a crackling tune started to play. Satisfied, she glanced back at him.

“Your room, huh?” William murmured. “Quite nice.”

A small shrug from the shoulders. She twitched her ears, heading towards the door and opening it. Grip tightening around the heart piece, he followed her out, glancing around the hallway.

“ _-a shower?_ ”

“Well, can’t say I’ve ever gotten a chance to. It could be nice, as long as it doesn’t… rinse off anything that’ll clog the system.”

“Heh… why don’t I just bring you lot out to the backyard with a garden hose, hmm?”

“ _T-That sounds like a-a lot of fun!_ ”

“...You know what, it actually does.”

William’s ears pricked up at the familiar voices. “Guys?”

The conversation halted at the end of the hallway as soon as he called out. “William?”

Molten’s gleaming pair of orange eyes were the first to round the corner, a trill of delight coming from within as he scrambled towards them. He was lucky that Lefty was still in front of him, as the endoskeleton’s limbs wrapped around her. The thing giggled with glee as it nearly knocked the bear to the ground, voice glitching even more than before. “ _F-Friends ha-have ret-turned at la-ast!_ ”

“What a relief.” Miles followed behind, much slower as he clapped a mechanical hand on his shoulder. “Good news?”

“The best.” He opened up his palm, revealing the small piece inside. “There was a half in there after all.”

“Oh, the best has yet to come, old friend.” Henry’s eyes were tinted with an unreadable amusement as his head poked around the corner, face upturned in a smile. “But that _is_ good news.”

Molten suddenly let go of Lefty, dropping to the floor as his energy suddenly spiked, whirling around to face Henry. “ _I-I can get-_ ”

“No, no, no.” He held up a hand with a chuckle. “He’ll find out in a second, no need to rush.”

“Find out what?”

“Stop standing in place and find out, Will.” Henry slipped back around the corner. “Luck really _has_ been on our side.”

Insides churning, he followed, fingers closing back over the heart piece. He glanced at Lefty, but her eye betrayed nothing either as they walked towards the end of the corridor. _Don’t get greedy. Don’t assume, don’t get disappointed, don’t-_

“-gonna be something, buddy.” Another voice rang out from the living room. “I mean, still don’t know who the voice is, or if it’s actually anything at all at this point, but… you’ve gotta at least show a bit of gratitude, y’know?”

He stiffened. It… no. _No_.

There was _no way_ they were that lucky.

William swore he could feel the heart piece beating from within his hand as he gripped the wall tightly with his freehand, breathing ragged as he turned the corner and-

Saw.

_He saw him._

Mike scratched Helpy’s chin with a finger, the little bear scrambling around the couch as it sought to avoid it. He held a smile throughout the little game of chase, a glimmer of energy in his open eyes as the bear ducked around, trying to get around his hands. At last, his arm wrapped around the robot, hefting it onto his shoulder with a chuckle. “Got you, buddy.”

The small thing just smiled, ears twitching with joy as its gaze suddenly raised up from its owner. It’s eyes widened as it spotted William, arms waving wildly. It jumped up and down from his arms, visibly trembling with delight. His feet felt rooted to the ground as Mike’s head turned.

“Dad?” His eyes were just as large as he began to stand up, Helpy slipping back down onto the couch. “A-Are you-”

He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t keep standing still. William surged forward with a choked sob, arms wrapping around his son in an instant. He didn’t care how tight his grip was as his ears fell across his shoulder, ragged breaths struggling from his chest. He barely noticed him hug back after a few moments, relaxing against his hold.

Mike was alive. His son was _alive_. How was that only such a miracle _now_? Where had it been before? Where had _he_ been before? William hadn’t the barest words- there were none, in that moment. Just a desperate, joyous, warmth-filled embrace that he’d never truly had as a father for so long.

_I could stay right here forever with you._

Only until his breathing slowed back down did he finally let go, taking a trembling step back, hands still resting on his shoulders. There was a slight surprise in his expression, yet the smile made any last worry dissipate.

“You’re well.” He managed, voice hoarser than he’d remembered. “Y-You’re _okay_?”

A small chuckle. “As okay as I can be. Only woke up a day ago, so you haven’t missed out on much.”

He felt the tension leave his whole being, chest gradually rising and falling. A mechanical finger drifted towards his cheekbone, tracing over it gently.

“Thank you.” William swallowed. “For forgiving me.”

“Thanks for proving me right.”

He shook his head in amusement, pulling him back into another hug, calmer this time. “You’re my son.” He murmured, almost to himself. “You’re my son and I should have been calling you that sooner.”

“Better late than never.” Mike mumbled against his shoulder. “And as long as it returns, it’s never too late.”

A soft, peaceful sigh left him as he finally let go again, suddenly feeling him stumble in his grip. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Maybe… a little bit lightheaded.” He admitted, slumping slightly. “But still-”

“Nonsense. Come on, back onto the couch you go.” William didn’t hesitate, guiding him back onto the cushions. Helpy moved out of the way, small hands wrapping around his head in a hug as he laid down.

“Come on, don’t treat me like a kid.” He snorted. “I’m still over 40 years old at this point.”

“And I’m nearly 70.” He chuckled, ears flicking around. “You reached your teenager phase well before you were even in middle school, and you sure never grew out of it.”

“Can’t exactly treat immortality like a phase, dad.”

“I’ll do whatever I must.” William rolled his eyes, voice softening back down. “You’re not the only one that’s… forgiven me, though.”

“Yeah?”

He gave a small nod. “While we were out searching for a piece of the heart, Charlie… seems to have forgiven the past as well. She was the one that actually found the half in the first place, but really, I’m… grateful for it all.”

“Well, that’s a dozen steps in the right direction.” Mike’s hands rested against his chest, clasped together as he glanced at him. “The old diner was still up?”

“Abandoned, yes.” He shrugged. “The piece was inside the old prize counter. Didn’t take too much to get it.”

Eyebrows quirked up slightly. “Where do you think the other half is?”

“Honestly… not much idea.” William frowned. “I suppose going towards one of the other locations would be a start, but… I doubt they’d _all_ still be up, abandoned or not. Probably demolished. This one was lucky.”

“Mhm.” A strange undercurrent entered his words as he spoke, eyes becoming unreadable. “Think I might just know, though.”

“Really?” His ears straightened up. “Where?”

A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. “You’re not gonna believe it.”

He could only watch in confusion as Mike rummaged a hand around in one of his pockets, face completely unreadable as he pulled out-

A heart.

He had the other half of the heart in his pocket.

“ _What_?” William stared in disbelief at his open, mauve palm, the glint of silver just like the one they’d found at the diner. “How- where-”

“From the fire.” He gave a breathy chuckle. “All the way back in the fire, in one of the piles of debris. I thought I was imagining it, and I nearly forgot since the roof caved in right after- but it wasn’t fake.” Mike grinned, eyes gleaming. “We’ve already got the whole heart from our universe.”

“That- That’s _irreversibly_ lucky.” He whispered, shaking his head. “How could we truly have so much luck all in a single morning?”

“Hey. Didn’t _all_ happen just now. We’re just realizing it.” His son shrugged. “But if this is all gonna be over soon, then a bit of luck doesn’t hurt.”

William could only smile at his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe I never had to leave you guys hanging that badly during the past chapters with the prospect of Mike dying but-


	38. Chapter 38

Miles sat at the counter, a cup in hand. The scent of lemon and mint rose from the steam, letting out a small sigh as he let his joints relax.

The atmosphere of Henry’s house sure had risen back up in the past few days, ever since Mike had woken up and William had returned. The news of them already having the full heart had been a shock as well, but perfectly welcome. He took in a small sip, the warm liquid settling down. _They’re finally a family again._

A pang of longing hit him as he thought back to Fazbear’s Fright- his _own_ family. Mangle’s endless energy. Balloony’s constant laughter. Freddy’s patience. Foxy’s stories. Chica’s thoughtfulness. Miles’ ears drooped. It had been almost a month since he’d last seen them so briefly, back in his own universe. Staring around, hearing the conversations in the other rooms… loneliness ached inside as he stared at his cup.

He’d helped the others so much. To lift Michael back up after Vincent’s death. To convince William to work towards having a relationship with his son. And… now they were. They were all doing so well, despite how low things had gotten.

So why didn’t he feel happier?

Miles shook his head, gaze numb as he looked through the glass window. The sun shone brightly on the grass in the yard, fluttering to a small breeze. Hands clenched and unclenched at the strange feeling within him, inward frown deepening as he recognized it.

He should have been happy. All he’d wanted since this journey had begun was to help them, he knew it. He couldn’t get selfish with the resolved life he already had. And yet…

A scuttling of wires across the floor cut his thoughts off, glancing down at the floor. Molten was hauling himself onto the counter next to the tea, blinking up at him with curious eyes. “ _E-Even more t-tea today?_ ”

“Hmm? Oh…” Miles set down his cup. “No, just… thinking. Tea helps a bit.”

“ _B-But what about t-too many thoughts?_ ” The inquiry made him blink. “ _Y-You know, t-too much of a g-good thing, or bad th-thing, or a-anything!_ ” He ended it with a laugh.

“I’ve…” He stared at the tea. “...Perhaps I could do with a bit less.”

“ _C-Can I have it then?_ ” The tangle of wires was already hauling itself up, fingers wrapping around the china.

“Don’t break it.” Miles chuckled. “But feel free.”

Molten raced off with a glitching giggle, and he could only watch fondly. But it quickly melted away as well, leaving him with low ears once more. _What’s going on with me today?_

Shuffling footsteps came through the hallway, though they were much more concise than an animatronic. He barely lifted his head to see Michael, an empty mug in his hand. Despite everyone being up and moving about, there was still little to do in such a cramped space.

“Kettle’s empty?” He questioned.

Miles shrugged. “Don’t know, but I’m not really looking to have another cup. I let Molten take mine.”

“Be thankful it’s not coffee, I guess.” He set down his cup in the sink, glancing towards the window. “Henry’s gone out for groceries.”

“Cooking up something?”

“He and I are the only ones that need to actually eat, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s leading to a feast.”

“Should be fun.” He mused. “Probably.”

If Michael noticed his lack of enthusiasm, he didn’t call it out. He just pulled up a chair besides him, sitting down. His eyes were light, yet held a dullness similar to his own.

“Nervous?” He asked after a few moments.

“Only a little.” He crossed his arms, biting his lip. “We’ve no idea what’ll happen when we put together the last heart, though.”

“Well, we’re not doing it wrong.” Miles pointed out. “The voice would’ve said something if it were the case.”

“Probably. Maybe.” His head lowered onto his elbows, against the table. “Just wish it felt like this was a happy ending.”

He inwardly swallowed. “So do I.” A hand reached out, resting on his arm. “Sorry for… never being able to help with Vincent’s death.”

“That’s not completely true. You helped keep us together.” But the tightness in his voice was clear. “Just… whatever happens next, happens. You know?”

“Michael…”

“I’m trying to enjoy these last few days before we leave.” He returned to staring at the window . “Don’t want to spoil the mood.”

Miles wanted to say something, anything to brighten it back up. To make him feel better. Yet… the longer the silence stretched on, the more he could truly recognize his words. _He_ didn’t want to spoil the mood either. Wasn’t that the whole reason he was out here, drinking tea to try and ease the bitterness away?

“You’re not the only one.” He finally said, staring at the table. “I miss the phantoms.”

“They’ll be glad to see you once you’re back.”

“I hope so.” He swallowed. “I just… I want to know why the voice knows all of this, beyond anything. Who they are, what they are… if they’re behind this all.”

“I dunno.” Michael’s fingers clenched on the table. “I don’t know how happy I’d be to see them.”

“But that’s what I’m saying.” Miles didn’t try to hide the frustration now. “Whoever’s caused this… just _why_? What’s the point? Was it an accident- no. You don’t just transport people into alternate universes and- and make a _game_ out of it! All of this, all these problems, disasters, deaths- _why_? What’s it all _for_ , other than someone’s entertainment at this point? I don’t get it!”

“Do you know something?”

“I wish I did.” He growled, fingers clutching at his head. “I- No one deserved this. Not you, not Vincent, not Mike or William, I- I don’t even want this! I don’t want to keep on dragging us all around, trying to reassure that it’s all going to be okay, because clearly it’s not! It’s just disaster after disaster, trying to mitigate it but there’s not a way to fix everything. It’s all-”

Miles suddenly snapped his jaw shut, cutting off his frustrations. _It’s all pointless?_

Guilt wormed beneath his suit. How could he be so willing to say that, when Mike and William were so close now? It was because of himself, too- he knew that. As grueling as it had been, his efforts yielded results. _Good_ results. And yet, still…

“Are you okay?” This time, Michael’s hand rested on his elbow.

He slumped forward, arms falling back down onto the kitchen counter. “I’ve had to keep us together for so long, trying to get him to start a relationship with his son again, trying to get him through his own doubts, trying to get Mike to realize it too…” He let out a ragged breath. “I’m just so _tired_.”

The kitchen fell into silence, Miles mutedly shaking his head. Michael was staring down at his clasped palms, eyes unreadable.

“There’s not any other victory in this whole journey.” He said, quietly. “I’m willing to take what we can get.”

His eyes softened as he glanced over at him. “I’m sorry for… getting frustrated.”

“Don’t be. You seem like you needed it.”

“Probably.” Miles sighed. “Wish I didn’t, though.”

“So much has happened throughout this journey, I think we all needed it at one point or another.” He shot him a wry look. “Once you get home, you’d better let the phantoms smother you with all the love they’ve got.”

His ears twitched in amusement. “I doubt I’ve got a choice.”

“But I mean it.” Michael straightened up in his seat. “They really do seem to care, and I think you could use the reminder.”

“...Thank you.”

“No problem.”

He raised an eyebrow the longer he looked at his disposition, though. There was such a cool calm compared to before the fire, but so thin that he didn’t know if it hid something behind. “You’re really… doing alright?”

“As well as I can.” He said slowly, as if processing each word. “But really, I’m just trying to… prepare myself for what comes next. I’ll enjoy it while I can.”

“Michael, what-”

He cut himself off abruptly, spotting a door opening in the hallway. Out stepped William, still seemingly talking with someone behind him, though it remained mostly inaudible.

“Probably my cue to leave.” A stiff chuckle came from the human, sliding off of the chair in an instant. “Don’t strain yourself, Miles.”

“As long as you don’t either.” He replied after him, still frowning inside. _He’s still grieving heavily, isn’t he._

But there was no time left to ponder on it, creaks and clicks alerting him to William’s presence in the kitchen besides him. His eyes were brighter than they’d been throughout the whole journey, ears straight and posture relaxed.

“How’s it going?” His tone, too. Calm and peaceful. “Not taking anymore tea?”

“Don’t want to form an addiction.” He retorted lightly. “Not a good idea, when I’ll probably never have tea again in my own universe.”

“One way of putting it.” He took a seat next to him, eyes flickering towards Michael’s disappearing figure. “Is he alright?”

Miles didn’t respond for a moment, eyes dropping. “Seemed okay.”

Silence. He didn’t look back up, guilt worming through his mind. Did he suddenly ruin his mood?

“Probably still grieving, but… well. At least he seems better.” William rested his hand on the counter. “Perhaps I’ll talk to him again soon.”

“I don’t know.” He stared through the window absentmindedly. “He’s worried that it’ll spoil the mood.”

“What mood is there to be spoiled?” He countered. “We’ll still have to put that last heart together, and I don’t want him rushing through too soon like the last universe.”

Miles flinched slightly. “I didn’t want to let him, but… he seemed so insistent. I couldn’t stop him.”

“I wasn’t saying it’s your fault-”

“You can drop it.” He muttered, releasing a tired breath. “How’s Mike?”

“He’s doing fine. But Miles, he’s been doing fine for days now. We had that victory already.” William blinked. “I came out to see how you were doing, because I didn’t get the chance to say thanks.”

“What?” His head snapped up. After literally just ranting about how he was so frustrated at his own fruitless efforts… Was this really going to happen so soon?

His ears twitched. “Come on. You were the first one to bring up my past and to make me get a grip.” He flexed his fingers, staring at the mechanical joints. “It’s been next to never that anyone really tried to help so much. And it’s obvious why, but… you didn’t give up for a moment. You kept coming back.” A small chortle at his own words. “You had nothing to gain from it personally, but you kept on pushing me to try. Kept urging me to move on and make amends. Even with the fire, when I refused to listen. You’re strong, Miles. Stronger than me… and there’s no way to repay it, but I’m more grateful than I could ever put into words.”

There was such a finality to his words. Miles could feel a wave of warmth washing throughout his suit as he spoke, joints coming to a rest. It was no different from the one he’d felt back in his universe, after getting hugged so tightly by the phantom animatronics.

_Who said it had to be different, Miles?_

The words of the voice were so vindicating. “You’re welcome.” He murmured, taking in a long breath. “I have no idea if that all came from the real William, but I’ll most definitely take it.”

“Oh, believe me, this is the first time I’ve truly felt like ‘William’ for years.” A glint of good-natured amusement appeared in his eyes. “But it’s all thanks to you, friend.”

Before he could respond, a set of arms was wrapping around his suit, bulky yet sturdy as he was pulled into a hug. He barely flinched when he realized it, readily returning the hold. Here they were, two undead men in animatronic suits, hugging out mistakes of the past.

And he didn’t know if it was his imagination or not, but there was no denying the steady beat of a heart underneath their metal exteriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-projection into a character? In _my_ fic?  
>  _It's more likely than you think-_
> 
> Also, here we go into the meta-ness! It... gets stronger...


	39. Chapter 39

“So… we’ve no idea what’ll be waiting for us on the other side.”

“Nope.”

“We’re in agreement that it’s probably far from over.”

“Yep.”

“The voice hasn’t said anything.”

“Not a word.”

“Then let’s do this.”

The four of them were gathered in the living room, all surrounding the small coffee table. The two smooth, pale heart halves each lay in the grasp of William and Mike, solemn expressions on both of their faces.

Molten Freddy, Elizabeth, Henry, and Helpy as well had let them be for this moment. They’d already been told what to expect- now it was just a matter of doing it.

“Ready?” William rumbled.

“Whenever you are, dad.” Mike took a deep breath. “Here’s to praying that nothing else goes horribly wrong.”

Michael watched the blinding flash for the third time, barely flinching as it rang through their ears. Yet as the glow died down, he could feel his eyebrows knit in confusion. _What-_

“Woah.” Miles’ eyes widened, staring at what had formed. “That...that looks different.”

It was still a portal, that much was clear. Still the familiar rip through the air- but instead of the usual whispers, it was… starkly quiet, with only the faintest hum reverberating from within. The coloring was different too- still jet black, but with jagged hues of dark silver snaking around the edges. The whole thing shivered in their silence, as if the effort of just keeping itself open caused a deep pain. Michael shuddered at the thought.

“That is most _definitely_ different.” William’s ears twitched nervously. “I don’t hear anyone on the other side.”

“Neither can I.” Mike narrowed his eyes. “It’s just… blank.”

“Probably means we’re going the right way though, right?” Michael managed to talk without a tremor in his voice, stepping closer. “Let’s go.”

And before his nerves could get the better of him, he walked through.

Not even the ghost of a voice greeted him on the other side, the cool air washing over. Vision opened just a crack, before widening to dart around their surroundings.

It was just as shadowy and ominous as the portal that had let them through. If it wasn’t for the fact that he could feel the floor beneath his feet, he would’ve believed to be floating. Long, thin ribbons of silver flitted in and around the landscape, faint hues of all colors glowing softly from the strands.

There were so many, so… numerous. He couldn’t even tell where they came from. But as unsettling as they were, their soft light still lit up the darkness.

“What the hell is this?” William rumbled, ears flicking around as he took in the scene too. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say we stumbled into a spider’s nest with all these strings around.”

“Don’t jinx it. Where are we supposed to go?” Mike demanded. “It’s too quiet. This isn’t a regular universe.”

“No kidding. It’s just… a void.” Miles’ gaze suddenly shifted. “Michael?”

He blinked. “What?”

“We don’t know what that is.”

Michael glanced back down at his outstretched hand. It had been steadily approaching one of the long ribbons, mere inches away. He tensed, taking a deep breath as he stared at the silky strand. Something felt alive from within the amber light it emitted, flickering so serenely. “We could find out.”

“Michael-”

His fingers darted forward before he could finish, drawing in a sharp breath-

_Cool strawberry melting against his tongue. It didn’t slow down the blush still spreading across his cheeks, refusing to glance up. A warm chuckle came from across the table, a dark hand grasping the cone and pushing it aside. He would have protested, if not for those velvety fingers sliding underneath his chin, tilting up his head to meet those silvery eyes and grin-_

“Michael!”

He jerked back from the ribbon with a gasp. The metal hold on his arm barely kept him steady, whirling around to face the equally startled gaze of Miles.

“I told you not to touch that!” His eyes searched him in worry. “Did it hurt you?”

“I… no.” Michael swallowed, staring at the silvery filament, still whisking through the void like nothing had happened. “What… did I freeze up?”

“That, and your eyes just…” Mike had a disturbed frown. “You went into a trance, and they…”

“What?” He stared at him. “What did I do?”

“Y-Your eyes were _orange_.” He shuddered. “I- just like the color of that ribbon. No pupil, no substance, just… amber. When Miles got you out, it went back to normal.” He bit his lip. “...Let’s not do that again.”

“I won’t. I don’t even know what it was showing me.” He frowned. “I could taste something sweet, I was sitting down on a chair, and then someone-”

Michael froze. Someone… no. It couldn’t be. It wasn’t _him_. Even as familiar as it was.

 _Cruelly_ familiar.

“Someone?” Miles jolted him out again.

“I… don’t know.” He forced back the painful memories. “None of it matters. It wasn’t even real-”

“There’s no need to keep that sentiment any longer.”

They all halted at the voice. It… no. That- wait. It was familiar, but it hadn’t been within.

It hadn’t been within their heads this time.

The strings around them rippled suddenly, the low hum growing louder with each passing moment. Michael’s heart pounded as his gaze darted around, looking for just the slightest movement. _Was that really-_

_Snap!_

A new set of strings suddenly shot forth from the darkness, enfolding around a single space. Just as suddenly as they appeared, they unfurled, revealing a single figure within. William’s gasp of shock was audible as they raised their head, staring at the group.

A long, slender body just as dark as the surrounding void. Limbs covered in white markings, spirals and waves slicing through the jet-black material. The thin torso had a singular, silver gear embedded within their chest, no difference from the metal hearts in its shine. A white mask took the place of a face, with similar markings as the limbs snaking around the edges of their face, except a glittering black. Two wide eye holes contained a glitter of sight in each, long grey painted streaks akin to tears running down. A mouth currently thinned into a neutral frown. Hands were clasped behind their back, but he could still see the long, claw-like fingers.

“It’s you.” Michael finally spoke after a few tense moments. “It really was you in our heads the entire time.”

A small nod in response. “I am the Marionette. I have been here since the very beginning.”

It felt surreal to hear them speak externally. He swallowed, chest tightening as he drew in another breath- but William beat him to it.

“You… you’re not Charlie.” His words were hesitant. “But… no. You’re _not_ , right?”

“Not quite. Though she has felt my influence before as well.” A long sigh as their white pupils seemed to flick over at each of them. “Michael Schmidt, Michael Afton, William Afton, Miles Opher… I had my doubts that you would make it through this journey, yet you have.”

There was no contempt or mockery in their words. Michael knew very well that there never would be. And yet the calling of each of their names, combined with the vision he’d seen just moments prior… It made his chest ache even more at the thought of who _wasn’t_ there.

“Why?” It was a single word uttered by Miles, and yet it held more tension than he’d ever expressed, even when they’d been talking about the tiresome journey just a few days ago. “Why us for this all?”

They didn’t respond for a moment, gaze falling unfocused. The ribbons around them rippled for a moment, shivering as their frown deepened. “Do you know what these are?”

“Can’t you just answer the question?” The mingled frustration and desperation in his voice grew thicker as his ears flattened. “We didn’t come all the way here to be stuck in a void. All of us just want to go _home_ \- can’t you make it happen if you’ve already done all of _this_?”

Michael stepped forward, placing a hand on his trembling shoulder. “Miles, stand down. It’s okay. We expected something different.” Gaze trailing back towards the voice, he swallowed. “Are you talking about the ribbons? They’re yours, right?”

“Mine… and not mine.” They murmured. “I merely put them into this form. But I know you were able to get a glimpse of what lies inside, Michael.”

“I…” He frowned. The sweet taste that had been on his tongue- fruity. It was fruity, it was there, he’d felt it, but then it- no. That _wasn’t_ him, but he had been there. In that moment, he’d felt everything. The loose scarf around his neck, but it wasn’t _his_ neck, and the purple fingers that had slid under his chin, but it wasn’t _his_ hand, it was-

He nearly choked. His hand dropped away from Miles’ shoulder like he’d been burned, head suddenly spinning. It was real. It was there- that was _another_. It was just another…

“... _Universe_.” Michael breathed. “You- no. You didn’t- _no_. T-They can’t _all_ be…”

“They are.” The Marionette’s voice was softer than ever. “Each and every one.”

He was struggling to take in air as his gaze darted around the void, at each glowing strand floating around the darkness. “ _How_?”

“What is it?” Mike suddenly broke through, stepping forward. “What are they?”

“They- They’re _universes_.” He swallowed, still gulping for breath. “All- each of the ribbons. They’re alternate worlds, j-just like… us.”

His eyes widened as he stepped back, fingers moving to cover his mouth. William surged forward, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but Michael had no eyes for the others. It had never been just them. _They had never been the only ones_.

But then…

“H-How _many_?”

“The number continues to grow. I am not the cause of such, though… merely watching and guiding the ones sent within my grasp.” They blinked. “But believe me when I say, your three are a… kind that needed extensive attention.”

“What do you mean?” Miles flattened his ears.

“I mean the very things that you have been seeking and finding this entire time.” Their arm suddenly stretched out in front, palm opening. A ball of string unfurled inside, revealing three small, glittering objects within.

A set of silvery, metal hearts.

“Those really _were_ created by you too.” Michael could feel himself going numb as he stared at them. They were completely smooth, seamlessly meeting in the middle as if they had never been individual halves before.

“I told you, I was always there. I have not uttered a single lie throughout the whole journey.” Their eyes drifted towards William. “I _did_ tell you the purpose for this search, right there when you first began.”

“‘ _All that matters the most to yourselves._ ’” He held the Marionette’s stare dead-on. “‘ _All of you need to find yours._ ’ That was the purpose, wasn’t it? You wanted this. Or else we wouldn’t- we needed this. Working together, seeing each other’s universes, helping each other- that was it. That was all it was all along.”

“ _You’ve been sleeping for long enough._ ” They continued. “ _You found them._ I guided you all, knowing that alone, it would never suffice. Enough time had to be put in for you to all truly gain the knowledge of your worlds… and you have all proven yourself to be capable of handling the knowledge that you are not alone. Regaining fatherhood and family. Learning how much you matter and can help with a second chance. And…” Michael’s throat constricted as they turned towards him, a somber expression on the mask. “And yes, Michael. Learning who you truly love, even before it’s too late.”

He couldn’t even cry. He had spent so long just preparing to face this ever since Vincent died… and in the absence of tears, it was a gaping pit in his heart.

“Hold on.” Mike’s interject made him stiffen, watching him frown at the hearts still suspended in the air. “Marionette, what happened? Why are only… _two_ of the hearts whole?”

“Wait, _what_?” Miles’ ears shot up. “I- no. But we _had_ it. Each universe… we _found_ the whole heart. That’s why we were able to make the portals in the first place. There can’t just be a missing half _now_ \- it’s so close to being complete!”

Each word made his heart sink even further, and worst yet, the Marionette’s eyes bored into him with each passing moment. Michael wanted to collapse, to die, to sink into the void and never feel anything again. Anything would hurt less than the waves of aching grief and guilt he was drowning in, not uttering a single word as the others’ disbelief grew in the distance.

“Michael.” The single word of sympathy hung in the air as they floated closer. “Why didn’t you tell them?”

Nothing could make his vocal chords work. His eyes just slowly drifted towards the ground, breathing growing shallower by the second.

“What happened?” He flinched as William’s voice grew closer. “Is there something you haven’t… been telling us?”

“I couldn’t have told them.” His voice was impossibly empty. “The last thing they needed was another problem to worry about. It was pointless.”

“Michael…”

He nudged off Miles’ hand from his shoulder with trembling fingers. “Do you remember the portal that Vincent and I first fell into when we found the first heart?”

“...Yes?”

“It wasn’t a heart.” His vision blurred with each word, weighing heavier on his chest. “Not… like the others. W-We never had a physical, metal heart like the other universes. We were confused about it for a while, but then… I had a dream. Where the Marionette said that-”

“They have a heart… it was just formed in a different way.” Their hands clasped together solemnly. “When they collided, the heart was formed. There were two halves, but-”

“You- oh, no…” Mike trailed off. “Michael, you and Vincent-”

“ _We_ were the two halves of our universe’s heart.” He choked. “And now that he’s gone, it’ll never be complete. I’ll never be able to return home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever recognizes that fic reference I slid in right before the crushing angst, you're getting whatever money I've earned when I die-

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed! It absolutely makes my day!


End file.
